


Pinning and Pining

by Multiple_Universes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Porn, Dita von Teese Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Katsuki Yuuri in Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Smut, Switching, bad porn movies with porn movie dialogue, don't take this seriously, no Victors were damaged during filming any porn movies (not without his consent anyway), porn actor Katsuki Yuuri, porn actor Victor Nikiforov, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Universes/pseuds/Multiple_Universes
Summary: Victor starts his career as a porn star, working for a studio that has a somewhat… artistic approach to the whole genre. But that’s not the problem. The problem is: he can’t find a way to ask his hot co-star to be his boyfriend.An AU where Victor and Yuuri are both porn stars who, despite all the hot sex filmed for a ton of movies, still end up in a situation where Yuuri is oblivious and Victor is pining away.





	1. Meet the Co-Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those ideas that came and wouldn't go away before I wrote it down.

“Sign here,” said the man in the suit.

And Victor did, unwittingly sealing his fate.

No, he wasn’t signing away his soul to the devil. He wasn’t signing the deal to a house, or his last will and testament.

Victor was signing an employment contract. A very official-sounding letter written like so many others are, except that this one came with the following clause:

_The person signing this paper gives their consent to be recorded while in a state of undress and performing acts of sexual intercourse. The signee is also aware that all, or some of the recordings will be sold for profit._

In short, Victor was beginning his career as a porn star.

He had no illusions about it being a glamorous job. He just wasn’t expecting everything to be so _official_.

There had been a thorough medical exam, a trial photoshoot with him completely naked when they directed different-colours lights at him and took shots from every angle imaginable. Yes, _every_ angle.

Then they invited him in for a second interview, which included a _second_ photoshoot of him without any clothes on and, finally, they presented him with the contract. Except, for some reason, they forgot to return his clothes to him, so while the man in front of him looked very formal, Victor was starting to shiver from the cold.

There was another man in the room – he wasn’t tall and was getting on a bit in years. He introduced himself as the man in charge. No, he wasn’t the director (apparently that was a man named Celestino Cialdini). This man owned the company and he explained how it all ran.

“First, I want to introduce you to your co-star,” he said.

Victor opened his mouth to point out that he was still naked when the door opened and a god came in.

This wasn’t the kind of god who existed to put the fear in people’s hearts. This was the kind of god who sent arrows at your lovers, or seduced the most beautiful in the land.

“This is Yuuri,” the man in charge said.

For whatever reason Yuuri was also completely naked.

Victor swallowed. Well, he supposed, he’d have to get used to the sight of Yuuri without any clothes on very quickly. But, by god, he was perfect! Every part of him was _exactly right_!

“Nice to meet you,” Yuuri smiled and Victor’s heart did a flip.

“Victor,” he said and held out his hand.

They shook hands like two business partners meeting at a conference.

“I need you both to understand that there will be a trial period of one week,” the man went on while Victor let his eyes trail down. “Yuuri is ideal for this job and we’re looking for a suitable partner for him. Apart from having good looks, the partner needs to have a good chemistry with Yuuri.”

Victor wasn’t listening. He wasn’t a virgin (that had been one of the requirements too, of course), but he’d never seen a naked man who looked _this_ good before.

“What we want is maximum compatibility so we can use the same two stars in all our movies,” the man went on. “And we aim to film an average of one movie a week.”

Victor caught the last sentence and swallowed nervously. _That’s a lot of sex!_

“There will be on-the-job training, of course.”

_Oh God!_

“Starting now.”

“Now?” Victor repeated weakly.

The man nodded. “Put your clothes on. I’m going to talk about workplace health and safety.”

_Does he mean stuff like where the fire exits are, or is this going to be about safe sex?_

An assistant brought their clothes in and, as Victor got dressed, he watched Yuuri do the same, unable to tear his eyes away.

Yuuri’s clothes were the kind of everyday clothes people wore out on the street, but he managed to make them look good.

_Where did they find him?_

They sat in what looked like a school classroom while the man – oh, right, his name was Mr. Feltsman – lectured.

“I don’t want you straining yourself, or working each other too hard.” Victor threw a look at Yuuri, but there was still a serious look on the boy’s face. So this wasn’t meant to be an innuendo. Right. “And while you obviously won’t be using any condoms, you will use lots of…” he pulled a bottle out of the desk and put on the table, making a loud bang, “…lubricant.”

Yuuri gave Victor a big smile. “We always have at least 25 bottles on hand.”

Victor nodded numbly. This was all happening too fast. _Twenty-five?_

And then Yuuri asked a question that, at first glance, seemed to be entirely unrelated to the talk Mr. Feltsman was giving them, “What’s your favourite flavour?”

“Strawberry,” Victor answered without thinking.

“Ah, we have that one! One of my previous co-stars was really into mint, for some reason.” Yuuri shuddered.

Victor’s brain did a U-turn and made a dash for the first available exit. “How long have you been… working here?”

“Two years. Is this your first time in the porn industry?”

Good god, he actually said _industry_! “Uh… yeah…”

“I suppose you had to send in a video,” Yuuri said thoughtfully, “and… what else did I have to do? Oh yes: a 1-on-1 exam?”

Victor nodded. He’d expected both the request for the video and the exam. In the official request they called it a 1-on-1 exam as well as a proficiency exam. _Why didn’t they just say it like it was? We want to see how good you are at sex. That’s not too hard, is it?_ At least the examiner had been a handsome man, he remembered. Not half as good-looking as Yuuri, though.

“If I could have your attention,” Mr. Feltsman cut in, sounding like a really cross teacher.

 _Oh god, he’s actually lecturing us on lube,_ Victor thought. _Why? And why do I feel like there will be an exam later with math formulas and calculators?_

He imagined questions like “Calculate the volume of lube required for a given surface area” and tried not to laugh.

Yuuri was still listening with a serious expression on his face. Victor studied his profile instead of listening to what the man was saying. He’d used lube before, he reasoned, so there was nothing new Mr. Feltsman could tell him.

“And, of course, you need to understand,” Mr. Feltsman’s voice cut into Victor’s thoughts as he walked up to stand in front of Victor, “that we will tell you _exactly_ what to do. I will tolerate no improvisations here. You will have a script and you will stick to it.”

Out of the corner of his eye Victor saw Yuuri nod. This was all standard practice for him. It was all brand new for Victor.

“Uh…” he began. _How detailed will this get?_

“So if the script says “suck”, you will suck, if it says “lick”, you will lick. Is that clear?” The man flashed his eyes dangerously.

Victor nodded, all mirth gone.

Was that a smile on Mr. Feltsman’s face, or was Victor imagining it? “We also publish a magazine to promote future video releases. I have one of the issues here,” he put a magazine in front of Victor. “Some of the photos we took today will appear in the next issue.”

The magazine had a photo of Yuuri on the front cover. He sat backwards on a chair with his legs spread wide apart. Bare arms and legs wrapped around the back of the chair and Yuuri leaned forward with a smile on his face.

“We have to keep the picture on the cover from being explicit,” Yuuri explained, appearing at Victor’s elbow without any warning.

Victor braced himself as he flipped through the pages of the magazine.

The first page had Yuuri reclining on a deck chair, one arm folded under his head, his mouth slightly open and his eyes half-closed. He was wearing absolutely nothing and this time there was nothing to cover him, even if one of his legs was bent a little at the knee.

 _Introducing Our New Star – Eros!_ read the text at the top of the page and Victor remembered that he had yet to come up with a porn star name for himself. All around the photo were little notes about Yuuri’s measurements.

Victor swallowed. He was going to get a similar photo, wasn’t he? He remembered how they’d measured every part of him they could. To his surprise, the only comment they’d made was about his height and how it should work.

“My hero is Dita von Teese,” Yuuri told him excitedly and Victor’s eyes drifted away from one of the numbers on the page to the little blurb on the side about Yuuri’s interests. “What do you think of her?”

“She’s… uh… very inspirational,” he muttered, his eyes drifting back to the measurements.

“I have most of her outfits,” Yuuri went on. “They let me take pictures in them for the magazine.”

Victor flipped to the next page and discovered that yes, yes, they did let him take pictures like Dita von Teese. At the sight of Yuuri in a tight black corset, a thong, a pair of heels and a riding crop in his hand he was sure he would faint. It didn’t help that Yuuri stood with his back to the audience, showing it off.

He flipped to the next page and found a photo of Yuuri lying naked on his stomach, facing the viewer with his back arched back and his legs bent at the knees.

“Do you have a hero or source of inspiration?” Yuuri asked.

 _I think I do now, yes._ Victor tore his eyes away from the magazine. “I’ve always aimed for a … general look,” he said, trying to sound vague.

His only even remotely relevant experience was posing naked for art students and it was absolutely _nothing_ like this.

Yuuri nodded anyway. “I’m sure they’ll want to take more of your photos later.”

“Yes, we will, but before that,” Mr. Feltsman cut in, “you’ll need to pass another test, Mr. Nikiforov.”

_I knew it: he’s going to give me a paper exam!_

“Let me show you to The Bedroom.” Victor heard the capital letters in the name and threw a puzzled look at Yuuri.

“That’s what we call the main studio. It’s where we film all the bedroom scenes.”

“You mean it’s where all the sex scenes are filmed?” _Or, rather, where the whole movie is filmed. It’s a porn movie, what else apart from sex is there?_

“Not necessarily,” Yuuri said with a serious expression. “Sometimes we film in the shower or the bathtub and sometimes…”

Victor had to hold on to the wall to keep from falling over.

“A couple of times we filmed in a closet,” Yuuri went on. “It wasn’t really comfortable. They spent forever trying to figure out how to get the cameras in there with us. In the end, they cut holes into it.”

Victor swallowed. Well, this _was_ what he signed up for. “Right.”

“We also have a studio to imitate the outside,” Yuuri added. “Did we end up calling that movie _Sex on the Beach_ , or was it something else?”

Victor replayed the last part of the conversation in his head and realized he’d missed one very important detail. “So this… test will be in The Bedroom?”

Yuuri nodded as they stopped before a set of double doors. “Of course,” he said. “They need to see how good we are together.”

Mr. Feltsman turned away from the doors to face them. “Now look, I’m going to be in the observation room. You two go in there and…” he hunted around for the best words to continue his sentence.

 _Have sex?_ Victor suggested mentally.

“…improvise?” Yuuri added.

“Yes, exactly,” Mr. Feltsman agreed and walked away down the hall.

Yuuri opened the doors to reveal one of the most ordinary-looking bedrooms imaginable. There was the bed in the middle, a few curtained windows on one side and a bit of furniture around the perimeter. A mirror hung over the bed.

Victor took it all in without any comment.

“There are cameras hidden all around the room,” Yuuri told him. He walked up to the mirror and nodded at it. “And this is a one-way mirror. The observation room is on the other side.”

Victor nodded. Fair enough. They had to film it all somehow.

Yuuri pulled off his shirt and gave Victor a curious look. “Do you prefer top or bottom?”

This was one question he was actually ready for. “I always switched with all my past partners – I mean boyfriends.”

Yuuri undid the top button of his pants. Victor watched mesmerized as Yuuri pulled them down to reveal his thighs and the top of his underwear. He let his pants fall on the floor and it wasn’t long before his underwear joined them. Victor licked his dry lips.

“Are you dating anyone now?” Yuuri asked.

“I’m not,” he admitted. _But I would love to date you,_ he added in the privacy of his head.

As if reading his thoughts, Yuuri said, “Neither am I. People don’t generally like dating a porn star. Not when it means their partner spends half the day having sex with someone else.”

Victor nodded. In this case that “someone else” was him, he reminded himself. It filled his stomach with excited butterflies.

“Well,” Yuuri dropped onto his elbows and back on the bed and gave Victor another smile, “Let’s see what you’ve got, _Victor_.”

He swallowed nervously and undressed. When he looked back at Yuuri the actor was lying on his stomach, giving Victor a great view of his backside.

_Oh God!_

“There’s always a bottle in the drawer,” Yuuri supplied helpfully, misunderstanding the reason for Victor’s hesitation. “Of course, one time, there were bottles everywhere – under the bed, under the pillow and a bunch all over the floor.”

 _You’ll have your own stories like that soon,_ Victor’s brain reminded him as he opened a drawer. He stared at the twenty or so bottles in mute shock.

“Either one will do, really,” Yuuri said, “unless you’re looking for a specific flavour.”

Victor grabbed the first one and returned to the bed. Then he risked a glance at the label.

Strawberry.

It wasn’t easy to climb over Yuuri. If anything, it was its own kind of terrifying.

Remembering Mr. Feltsman’s lecture (or, rather, that there _had been_ one and not what he’d said) he poured the bottle’s contents out generously.

Victor was good at sex. His boyfriends always said so and the handsome man who evaluated him said the same, so it was stupid of him to be afraid that Yuuri would think differently, but he couldn’t help it. He worried, not because this would mean he wouldn’t be hired, but because he didn’t want to disappoint Yuuri.

Victor tried to relax and act as if this was no big deal, just another of his boyfriends and he definitely wasn’t being recorded, or watched from another room, or evaluated by the person below him.

It wasn’t helping.

 _Come on, I signed up for this!_ he reminded himself.

He was on his knees, with his legs spread out and Yuuri lying between them. While Victor was nervous, Yuuri lay with his hands folded under his chin as if he was at a massage parlour.

Victor took in the flawless curve of Yuuri’s back, the lines of his shoulder blades and reached out. His fingers were all covered in slippery pink liquid, but Victor forgot all about it as he traced out Yuuri’s back, one thumb going down along his spine and further between his buttocks.

The smell of strawberries filled the air and he reached down with a hungry mouth and licked a bit of the liquid off.

It was really sweet, too sweet even. Good thing he had a bit of a sweet tooth.

He followed the line back up Yuuri’s spine.

Yuuri gave a soft moan just as Victor’s mouth reached his neck. Victor went up further to the man’s ear and caught his earlobe with his mouth. His hands were on Yuuri’s hips, holding him tight. He released Yuuri’s ear and whispered, “May I?” into his ear.

Yuuri turned his head. There was just the hint of a blush on his cheeks, but Victor was more fascinated by his soft eyes and their long eyelashes. “Yes…” he whispered just as Victor’s chest pressed gently against Yuuri’s back.

Victor sat up and reached for the bottle again. He forgot where he was. Every part of him was focused on the strip of skin he was covering with a sweet liquid. His thumbs stretched the skin and he reached down with his tongue to maybe help along, or get in his own way, he wasn’t sure.

“Victor…” Yuuri moaned.

He pulled away with one long lick and reached with his fingers again.

Perhaps it was better that for their first time they had no script, no instructions other than “get to it” and Victor could watch Yuuri moan and shudder, and judge for himself what pleased the boy most. But he got so carried away, feeling around with his fingers and thumb that Yuuri shuddered and begged in a hoarse voice for Victor to get on with it already.

 _Well, here goes,_ he thought.

For some reason, he expected someone to barge in on them at that moment and interrupt what they were doing, but no, it was still just the two of them and he got to open Yuuri up really nicely.

He trailed his thumb down the middle one last time, promising himself to worship this spot again and again and moved forward to take Yuuri at last. Thighs pressed against thighs, he pushed.

Yuuri gave a loud gasp this time and tossed his head back. He moved against Victor, raising himself on his arms.

Later he thought how strange it was to skip the step of getting to know Yuuri, or the step of falling properly in love, and jump straight to sex.

_All part of the job, of course._

Yuuri was a demanding lover, asking for more and not letting Victor go. Victor’s fingers, still covered in the lube, slipped against Yuuri’s thighs.

“Grab me,” Yuuri gasped.

One of Victor’s hands slid over Yuuri’s skin to his abdomen and slid down. Yuuri gasped even louder this time.

“Yuuri…” Victor whispered.

His hold on Yuuri weakened and they pulled apart. Victor sat down and watched Yuuri turn over and drop onto his back. Sweat trailed down his body, but there was an ecstatic smile on his face. “I think…” he began.

But Victor’s eyes were where his hand had been. He saw the pink liquid his fingers had left behind and he reached down to lick it off.

Yuuri gasped and giggled and pulled his fingers through Victor’s hair.

Victor raised his head. “Sorry, I got carried away.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Yuuri argued.

They smiled at each other. Yuuri had that happy half-sleepy look on his face. Victor reached down for a proper kiss, but before he could even touch Yuuri, the actor flipped them both over. “My turn!” he exclaimed, sitting up on Victor’s lap with a triumphant laugh.

He traced Victor’s nipples out with his fingers. He reached down and gave one a quick lick and looked thoughtful. “Hmmm… I think you’ll taste good with vanilla.” He gave the middle of Victor’s chest a long lick and looked up into Victor’s face.

Victor felt the blood rise to his cheeks.

“Definitely vanilla,” Yuuri whispered, his lips only a few inches away.

They stared at each other in long silence.

Victor felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. Yuuri reached up and caught it with his mouth. His lips and tongue slid up against Victor’s cheek, tracing the path of the sweat up, as if he was hoping to catch more.

He pulled away slowly. His eyes were deep, deeper than anything Victor had ever seen.

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri got up from the bed and went to get another bottle. Victor watched him walk around, feeling weak.

He returned with a vanilla bottle and spread a bit over Victor’s chest before licking it off. He gave a satisfied nod and moved on to much further down.

If Victor had been in the right state of mind to appreciate it, he would’ve probably smiled at how the day had turned around for him. When the day had started out he had no job and no boyfriend. He’d stepped out of his apartment building and walked past a couple exchanging kisses in the street, feeling a small pang of loneliness. Now he had a job and the hottest man he’d ever seen was sucking him dry and _he was going to be paid for it too!_

 _“So if the script says “suck”, you will suck, if it says “lick”, you will lick.”_ Victor remembered.

_Oh God! You can lick or suck, I don’t care which it is!_

Yuuri pulled away and turned Victor over. He made a soft, happy gasp and whispered, “You have a beautiful bum!”

“Th-thank you.”

“Or do you prefer ass?”

 _Good God, Yuuri!_ He buried his face in the pillow.

Yuuri slid his hands over it. “I can’t remember anyone who has a nicer one than yours.” He didn’t bother with any lube this time, just buried his face with another happy sound.

Victor tightened his grip on the pillow.

Very dimly he was aware of the sound of a door opening and felt Yuuri let him go. Victor opened his mouth and remembered to breathe.

“I take it you are happy with this one?” a voice Victor didn’t recognize asked.

“Yes, of course!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“Congratulations, Victor, you’re hired!”

He sat up, gasping for air and nodded and tried to get a thank you out in between breaths.

There was someone in a suit standing in front of him, but Victor was too dizzy to be able to take in any of his features. “I expect you here at 8 am tomorrow,” the newcomer declared and walked back out again, shouting someone’s name as soon as he was out in the hall.

“Come on,” Yuuri said. “I’ll show you where the showers are.”

He helped Victor get up, found him some slippers and then led him by the hand to the showers. Victor had no idea what was happening. He didn’t even realize that he was walking along a hallway wearing absolutely nothing, all covered in several different fluids, or that there was a hot naked man at his side. His mind was still back there, on that bed, rolled up into a ball, too stunned to think a single thought.

Yuuri opened the door to a room that had a row of sinks on one side and a row of shower stalls on the other and helped Victor into one of the stalls.

“Someone will bring you your clothes soon,” he promised. “Oh, and I should probably warn you that they have no hot water in these stalls, but they keep the place very clean, so that’s alright.” He turned one of the taps on and a stream of ice-cold water poured out, startling Victor out of his state. Yuuri headed for a different stall without another word.

 

Fifteen minutes later, clean, dry and fully dressed, Victor stood in the lobby of the building with a copy of his employment letter. Yuuri was there too, looking ready to leave.

“Wait, I…” Oh God, what could he say to someone like Yuuri? _I want to go practice a bit more before our first movie shoot together?_ That sounded so awful he nearly cringed. “I… uh…”

Yuuri turned with a smile towards him. “Did you want to go grab a drink, or something? There’s a place two blocks from here that does really good bubble tea!”

“Yes, please, if you don’t mind coming with me,” Victor answered, folding the paper away into his bag.

“Not at all,” Yuuri reassured him. He paused with his hand at the door and said with a wistful expression on his face, “I’m really thankful you came along,” he admitted.

Victor swallowed. “R-really?”

“Yes,” Yuuri lowered his voice, making Victor step closer to him, “they’ve been looking for the right person for four months now and…” he shuddered, “I was getting tired of filming movies with tentacle porn, to be honest.”

Victor’s brain shut down completely as Yuuri walked out of the building.

And so ended Victor’s first day at his new job.


	2. The First Movie

The first day of filming was at least as odd as his first day at the studio, if not more so.

Despite battling the morning rush hour commute, Victor managed to arrive 15 minutes early. As soon as he opened the front door an assistant ran out to greet him and then take him around to do the introductions.

“I’m Georgi,” the man said, oozing enthusiasm. “I keep everyone’s schedules and do all the hard work, but no one ever appreciates my efforts!”

He reminded Victor of a different Georgi – a drama student and a very poor actor. He’d been the kind of actor who needed to stand in the middle of the stage to deliver every line.

Georgi introduced everyone else – makeup artists, set designers, lighting crew – but Victor didn’t remember a single name from the sea he’d been given.

The director, Celestino, arrived next. He greeted Victor with the same enthusiasm as Georgi had. It was obvious that everyone was relieved that they’d finally found a suitable co-star and finally, _finally_ , they could get back to filming movies with two people instead of one.

 _You could’ve been less picky,_ Victor thought, but said nothing.

Georgi then dragged everyone to a room to present his latest findings. Of Yuuri there was still no sign.

“He likes to sleep in,” someone whispered to Victor as they all gathered in a big conference room.

“Now, as we know,” Georgi began and even his gestures couldn’t add any excitement to the long presentation of graphs and charts that followed his words.

Victor stared in mute shock at a graph that compared what viewers liked to see from blowjobs, to rimming, to words Victor had never heard before. Someone at the front took notes and asked lots of questions as if Georgi was presenting a scientific paper. Victor just prayed that Yuuri would get there faster so they could start filming already.

 _And have sex,_ a treacherous voice reminded him.

The next slide was a photo of Yuuri from the back, wearing an emerald green corset and nothing else. He sat on his knees with his feet folded under his buttocks and smiled at the viewer over his shoulder. While everyone sat around and analyzed the picture Victor’s eyes were on everything below the corset.

“And, lastly,” Georgi said, “we need a name for Victor.”

 _Oh, right._ He jumped to his feet. “To be honest, I haven’t settled on one yet,” he said, trying to sound as if he was considering several very good options and was going to come up with a good one any day now.

The door opened and Yuuri walked in. He was calm and casually dressed, but Victor felt weak at the mere sight of him.

“Good morning, everyone,” he said.

“Good morning, Yuuri!” they chimed back.

Celestino rose to his feet and called out, “Scripts! Come on everyone! Filming starts in an hour!”

Someone thrust a script into Victor’s hands and everyone rushed out, discussing the last details they needed to add to the set.

 _But what about read-throughs and…_ Victor wondered, remembered what he was filming and opened the script. It wasn’t long before he spotted something wrong with it.

“Look at this!” Victor exclaimed, showing the script to Yuuri. “I didn’t expect something like _this_.” He read out. “ _Victor pushes Yuuri against the wall. Yuuri raises his arms as Victor kisses him. Victor presses himself against Yuuri, one leg between both of his until Yuuri’s pants bulge._ ”

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked. He barely spared his copy a single glance.

“I didn’t think they would script _that_. What if…” Victor began and stammered to an embarrassed stop.

Yuuri understood. “Oh. Well, I once spent a whole morning trying to get a bulge.” He shrugged. “And then it wasn’t enough for them.”

Victor swallowed.

“It happens,” Yuuri told him nonchalantly. “I can’t remember why, but once they said that I wasn’t hard enough and, of course, they get upset if you don’t gasp convincingly.”

An awkward silence followed those words. Victor couldn’t think of anything to say about that.

“But what about the next part?” he asked, remembering about the script. “ _Pulls off pants, leaving Yuuri’s genitals exposed for ten seconds. (Yuuri doesn’t wear any underwear in this scene.)_ ”

“Yeah, they never say “dick” or “penis”. You’ll get used to it,” Yuuri assured him.

“No, I don’t mean that,” Victor cut in. “ _Ten_ seconds.”

“Oh, that.” There was another shrug. “You don’t argue with their artistic vision. I learned quickly enough. We’re just actors who need to follow instructions. That’s all. No improvisations. No straying from the script. And stand or sit where they tell you so that the cameras can get a good shot of your,” he grinned, “genitals.”

“I’m not sure I can memorize all of this,” Victor confessed.

“You’ll be fine,” Yuuri reassured him. “It’s just your first day here, so don’t worry.” He lowered his voice, “They shout about the order of what we do, but they care more about it being realistic. I mess up the order from time to time and they don’t care as much as they do when I’m not properly aroused before the cameras. As one of my partners once said, “Teach your dick how to be a good actor and the rest doesn’t matter”.”

Victor swallowed.

“I promise to do my best to help with that,” Yuuri said with a serious expression, making Victor break out into coughs.

But when the time came Victor wasn’t the one who messed up.

 

_Victor pushed Eros against the wall as the boy’s hands rose in a gesture of surrender. He was going to take him finally, take the cute next door neighbour. He’d had enough of his silly games. The boy had taunted him by appearing half-dressed on his balcony, by “accidentally” walking into Victor’s apartment when all wet and dressed in white, well no more._

_Victor’s mouth found Eros’ and…_

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri pulled away and put a hand over his own mouth as if he was about to throw up. “Sorry, I…” Victor caught a glimpse of his red face before he ran out of the room.

Five minutes later he found Yuuri drinking water in a room down the hall. “Are you alright?”

Yuuri downed another cup of water and nodded.

“Are you sure?”

“I was just thirsty,” he explained. “I can’t kiss someone with a dry mouth.”

Victor nodded as if he believed this obvious lie.

Something was wrong and Victor couldn’t help wondering what it was. Was it him? He’d brushed his teeth and washed his mouth thoroughly, but was there still some taste left? Or, maybe, the actor didn’t like how Victor had kissed him. His mind turned it all over and over and then Yuuri gave him a sad-eyed look and all of Victor’s anxieties evaporated.

He pulled Yuuri into a hug without thinking.

“You don’t have to talk about it, if you don’t want to,” he said, “but I am here to listen, if you do.”

“You’re not like any of my previous co-stars,” Yuuri told him in a whisper.

Victor tensed. Was that a compliment?

“Thank you,” Yuuri stepped back, but Victor’s hands were still in a circle around him. “We need to go back, or they’ll think we’re slacking off.”

They walked back together, side by side.

 

16 takes, 17 orgasms, 3 blowjobs and two bottles of lube later, Victor was in the shower with Yuuri in the next stall over. Yuuri was humming something.

Victor closed his eyes and remembered the sad expression on Yuuri’s face. “Do you want to go somewhere afterwards? Like… like grab some ice cream, maybe?” He really needed something cold. The water here just wasn’t helping enough, for some reason.

“That sounds great!”

Victor nodded happily and tried not to think of all the interruptions, but the memories piled into his mind anyway.

 

_Director Cialdini stood by the bed, where Victor sat on top of Yuuri, and had an argument with one of the members of the lighting crew about the lamp on the bedside table._

_There was something about the wrong shade of light, but Victor didn’t listen: he was too busy staring down into Yuuri’s face as they both gasped for breath._

_“Don’t move off me,” Yuuri whispered and Victor obeyed._

_In the end the director had his way and they had to reshoot the entire scene without the lamp and Victor was told to sit with his legs spread out wider._

And then there was the time when they were interrupted by an argument about the bedsheets because someone forgot to change them before the next retake. He’d gotten himself worked up and ready to take Yuuri when the door slammed open and two people barged in.

_Victor jumped away from Yuuri and sat in a corner of the bed, trying to calm down._

_Yuuri took pity on him and crawled across the bed towards Victor. Placing a hand on each of Victor’s thighs to spread them apart he reached forward and helped._

_The argument went on as if they weren’t there, as if they couldn’t hear the sounds Yuuri and Victor were making (and, whether out of some sort of malice, or for some other reason, Yuuri made several loud slurping noises that made Victor’s head spin). They didn’t even raise an eyebrow when Yuuri gave Victor one last lick and moved away._

_As soon as they finally sorted out whose fault it was their work day ended and both actors were sent off to the showers._

He had to climb over Yuuri 12 times that day and they never ended up finishing the scene! He stared down at his feet. He was beginning to worry he didn’t have enough stamina for this job.

 _I don’t know if I can deal with this,_ Victor thought.

He thought of how when he crawled onto the bed, convinced that this was it, that his body was too tired to be turned on anymore, the actor gave him a look that sent shivers down Victor’s spine. How did he do that with just a look?

Victor turned the water off and stepped out to get a towel.

 

They headed out together and Victor kept trying to think of something to say. For lack of anything better to talk about, he went on about the ice cream place. It didn’t give him much to say, but luckily they got there by the time he ran out of things to say.

Inside they both very carefully ordered flavours which weren’t vanilla or strawberry.

Victor stood at the counter and thought sadly how this wasn’t all that different from the day before when they went for bubble tea. They hadn’t talked much and Victor couldn’t help but suspect that Yuuri had only invited him out of politeness anyway. Maybe it was traditional to invite your co-star out for a drink after he was hired?

It was no different this time: they got their ice cream and sat in a corner.

But there was something still troubling Yuuri. Victor could see it and he wondered how to bring it up without offending Yuuri.

Victor put an arm around him and Yuuri raised his eyes. “I…” he began and licked his lips. “I’ve been living alone for a year and a half and… well… there were those four months, like I said… But I didn’t really feel lonely until today, until we kissed.” He sighed and put his hands over his face. “I suddenly had this clear image of my first kiss and I just couldn’t go on…”

“Oh.”

After a while Yuuri pulled his hands away from his face and looked at Victor. “Will you be my friend, Victor?” he asked.

“Yes, of course!”

He watched Yuuri’s face split in a smile and grinned back. “So,” Victor said after a suitably long silence, “what do you do apart from… work?”

“I don’t have any interesting hobbies, to be honest,” he began and gave Victor an apologetic look as if to show how sorry he was that this attempt at a conversation wasn’t going to go well. “I go for a run in the evenings, but you don’t want to hear about my running.”

“Please, I _do_ want to hear about your running. Do you go run by the lake?”

Yuuri’s eyes glowed happily. “Oh, yes!”

“It’s definitely a really nice run. I live in an apartment near there. Do you want to go for a run together sometime? And then we can have lunch at my place?” he offered. “We can cook something together.” Victor loved to cook and considered himself a good cook. _Hell_ , he thought, _I might not have the courage to really ask him out, but at least I can show off what I can do!_

“That sounds wonderful!”

Victor, taking courage from Yuuri’s warm response, went on, “I took some cooking classes and was the best student, but I’m most proud of the fact that I can make a meal out of very few ingredients.”

“That sounds really handy!”

They laughed and joked, and Victor’s arm remained around Yuuri until they finished.

The sun set and they went their separate ways, but the commute felt shorter and more pleasant this time.

Victor’s phone rang as he went up to his apartment. “Hello, Chris!”

His old high school friend, Christophe Giacometti, had gone off with another friend to work on musicals. He often said he would’ve taken Victor with him if he could sing, but Victor (who secretly thought he _could_ sing when he actually couldn’t) always replied with “I don’t like musicals anyway”. And, so, after university they both went their separate ways, but Chris kept up with everything in Victor’s life as much as he could.

“Hey, Victor!” Chris called out. “And how is my rising porn star doing? Did you get the job? Although, who am I kidding? With an ass like yours not hiring you is a crime!”

“Yes, they did,” Victor said seriously. _And, really, mine isn’t as impressive as Yuuri’s!_

“Congratulations! You have to tell me everything. What’s the co-star like? Is he a sex god? Did you get to meet him, yet? Have you had sex, yet? “

“Really, Chris,” Victor tried to calm him down as he walked into his apartment and locked the door behind him.

Yuuri was way out of everyone’s league, but how could he could he explain something like that with words?

“You know I’ll find it all out eventually,” Chris insisted and this was true, not so much because of Chris’ talent for getting everything out of Victor, but because Victor had gotten into the habit of confiding in him.

“The place is… insane,” Victor began. He stepped into his kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. “I mean I get some of the rules, but others are just bizarre. Yuuri, my co-star, is a real sex god. Listen, Chris, I’ve never seen _anyone_ who looks as good as he does. Not even in the movies. He just… He can turn you on with a _look_. He just _radiates_ sexual appeal. And…” _And for some reason he’s really lonely. He thinks it’s the job, but I’m sure that if I got to date him, I wouldn’t dare be jealous of his partners at work._ “…he’s… he’s really charming, you know?”

There was a long pause and then Chris said in a serious tone of voice. “You sound like you’re in love, Victor.” He sighed. “I warned you about this kind of thing. You always fall for the pretty ones and you never read the signs. Porn actors see sex as their job and the rest is just acting.”

“This one is different!” Victor protested. “Yes, he’s good-looking and very… oh god! _So_ good at sex,” he couldn’t help the sigh and the excited shudder that came with the memory, “but he asked to be my friend.”

“And it wasn’t just a polite way of saying ‘no’?”

“It wasn’t,” Victor insisted. He walked into his living room and dropped onto the couch. “I didn’t ask him out. He just offered to be my friend.”

Chris gave these words some thought. “In that case, I wish you luck. Friendships are the best way to start. Alright, now tell me how your day went.”

Victor talked about the previous day first. When he described the magazine Chris wanted to know where he could get a copy. When Victor got to Yuuri’s reaction to Victor’s backside Chris burst out laughing.

“Can’t argue with that,” he said. “So that was your first sex, but how did the filming go?”

“A complete disaster. I didn’t think they would script _everything_! I suppose scripting what each of us does to the other makes sense, but they even have erections in the script! Have you ever tried to get one on demand?”

“I don’t see why it’s so hard, if your co-star is the sex god you say he is.”

It was a valid argument, but Victor had a better one, “It’s not enough with this crew. It’s like they do everything just to make things more awkward and kill the mood completely.”

“Oh?”

 

_Victor unzipped Yuuri’s pants, pulled them down and pretended to be surprised that Yuuri wasn’t wearing any underwear. He counted in his head to ten and reached with his mouth._

_Celestino’s voice boomed over the speakers in the room. “Stop! Start from the beginning!”_

_Victor pulled away and stared up at Yuuri. “What? Why?”_

_“Lick, not suck,” Yuuri explained and pulled his pants on. “Here we go again.”_

_“Sorry, I…”_

_“It’s ok. Everyone does it on their first day,” Yuuri told him. “One of my partners did it for a whole week.”_

_Victor read the script over, doing his best to remember the order. Pants, count to ten, lick, pull away, say line while staring up at Yuuri, suck, then carry him to the bed._

“Once you start thinking of it like that (because you have to if you want to get it right), it’s just a list of actions,” Victor concluded. “You stop thinking of it as sex and just worry about getting it right.”

“So how does your co-star do it?”

 

 _“I try to picture it in my mind,” Yuuri said. “I imagine I’m that person and I_ want _to suck my co-star dry, or ride him hard, whichever it is.” He gave Victor a serious look. “Make their wants my wants. It’s easier that way.”_

_This advice came as they walked towards the showers._

_“And sometimes,” Yuuri said, lowering his voice again as if he was confiding a great secret, “if it really doesn’t help, I imagine something that turns me on.”_

“All very good, sound advice,” Chris said sagely. “Didn’t they tell us the same thing at school?”

“Yes, but believe me – when you’re there, you forget everything you’ve ever learned!” Victor exclaimed. He sighed. “But you’re right – I don’t need to imagine anything: I’ve got the sex god right in front of me.”

“Told you so,” Chris laughed. “So it’s sexy next door neighbour this week. What will it be next?”

“I don’t know. I still need a name and they want to do a piece on me for their magazine.” Victor sighed. “Did you know there were awards for porn movies?”

“Of course! I think I even watched one of the award ceremonies.” _Of course you did,_ Victor thought. “What was it called again?” Chris tried to remember, but he couldn’t think of the name. “Doesn’t matter. Wasn’t there a really sexy, really talented actor named… um… _Eros_ , or something?”

“That’s Yuuri.”

“ _That’s_ your co-star?” Chris exclaimed. “Are you kidding? I’ve seen _at least_ ten of his movies! They’re always so hard to get! They sell out so fast! Luckily, I’m friends with the owner of the store. Maybe I’ll lend you a couple, or – I need to go! I’ll talk to you later!”

“Bye!” Victor hung up and stared up at the ceiling in thought.

The studio would probably lend him some too, but why borrow movies with Yuuri when the real deal was right there in front of him? _Very much_ in front of him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I confess I need a good porn star name for Victor. Any suggestions?


	3. Eros and Psyche

In two days the filming for sexy next door neighbour (as Chris called it) was complete and Victor (now a porn star named Psyche) had his official photo session for the magazine.

After long discussions they finally settled on an image for Victor and wrote an article about the new budding porn star. Psyche was a real gentleman, the article wrote, and, just as in the Greek myth, Psyche and Eros were deeply in love with each other.

Victor watched Yuuri read a mock-up of the article and fretted. There it was – out in the open for everyone to see. What would Yuuri say about this public declaration of his feelings?

Yuuri nodded. “I like this name. That’s really clever! I didn’t know about the myth.”

 _He doesn’t get it,_ Victor thought, feeling his heart sink. _Oh god, he really doesn’t get it._

And of course, more pictures followed. These had absolutely nothing to do with his new name or false persona. Victor took photos in corsets. They took photos of him in just socks and sock suspenders. One of the pictures showed him sprawled out over a fake tiger hide. The tiger bared his teeth as Victor rested his chin on his hands and smiled as if he knew a great secret.

“For the next one,” the photographer said, “we need you to look aroused.”

Victor rose from the tiger and his eye fell on Yuuri who watched the photo session with interest. “Do you want me to lie down?” Victor asked.

“Yes, we’ll get you a bed ready,” the photographer said and called people over to throw together another backdrop.

Under Yuuri’s watchful eye Victor reclined on the bed and took on what the photographer called “the exact look he was aiming for”.

After that they got him to lie down in an empty bathtub with his arms draped over its sides. He held a glass in one hand and a champagne bottle in another.

The photographer snapped a bunch of photos.

Yuuri chose that moment to toss his clothes off and slip into the bathtub to take a spot at Victor’s side and smiled at him. A smile tugged at the corners of Victor’s mouth in return. They stared at each other for a long time, as if unable to look away. Much to their surprise, this photo made it into the magazine as well.

 

They were taking cold showers beside each other again when Yuuri called out, “Do you masturbate, Victor?”

The soap slid out of his hand and hit the floor with a loud thud that echoed in the room. “I’m sorry?”

“You know: touch yourself? Looks like they want to shoot that phone sex script next, even though I told them I refuse to do it.”

Victor picked the soap up and swallowed nervously.

“The script is just us telling each other how aroused we are and touching ourselves,” Yuuri explained, taking Victor’s silence as indication that he hadn’t understood a word of what Yuuri had said. “It’s stupid,” he complained. “I already did a solo version. I told them: why touch myself when I _finally_ have someone else to touch?”

 _That’s me,_ Victor thought and wished the water was colder.

“I thought we’d do the classic small phone booth script. You know – we get stuck in a small phone booth and decide to have sex right there, but apparently not,” Yuuri went on. “That’s why I asked about masturbating,” he sounded a little embarrassed. “What you do in your free time is your own business, of course, but you might want to practice. Even if I get my own way in the end, they’ll shoot a script like this eventually.”

Victor was silent. How could he admit that he’d watched a movie with Yuuri for the first time in his life the night before and that it had been that solo version he’d alluded to? How could he confess that he’d watched it twice and could remember every detail when he closed his eyes?

“I can give you some tips,” Yuuri offered, his tone still very serious.

“Thank you,” Victor said, his head spinning.

“Or a demonstration,” Yuuri went on nonchalantly and Victor leaned against the wall. “But you won’t need it right away, because I refuse to let this be the next movie.”

And Yuuri won in the end.

 

The set designers spent three hours arguing about the way to film this one. They split the room into two and put furniture in to make each half look like it belonged to a completely different house.

That done, they called the actors in and sat them down. Victor got a chair, Yuuri – a deep red couch that he made the most of.

 

_“I miss you, darling, when will you be back?” Psyche asked._

_“I don’t know. I miss you too,” Eros replied._

_“You don’t miss me!”_

_“Yes, I do.”_

“Cut!” Celestino yelled. “It’s no good. The rooms are too similar! Can we get that lamp swapped out? And we need something to cover that wall!”

Victor suppressed a sigh as people ran around and moved furniture as if someone was about to move into here permanently.

An hour later they gave the okay and Celestino told them to continue.

Victor pretended he couldn’t see the anxious assistants standing around the far end of the room, making sure that every detail was right. They weren’t even looking at him and, for some reason, that bothered him.

_“If you actually missed me, you would’ve been here,” Psyche insisted._

_Eros laughed, draping himself over his couch. “Tell me how much you miss me.”_

_“A lot!”_

_“If you’re so impatient, then just imagine I’m there. What are you wearing right now?” Eros asked._

_“I’m in that white shirt with birds you bought me for our anniversary.”_

_Eros gave a low chuckle. “Take it off, darling.”_

_“What?”_

_“Close your eyes and imagine I’m undressing you.”_

_“My dear Eros,” Psyche closed his eyes and reclined in his chair, “I’m all yours. Don’t make me wait long.” He undid the buttons one at a time. “I’m sorry my buttons are giving you so much trouble.”_

_“I’m sliding my hand into your shirt,” Eros said softly, “and I can feel your heart beat.”_

_“Yes…” Psyche’s hand was on his chest, under the shirt. “Can you feel my nipples?”_

_“Of course I can!” Eros sat up and shifted forward on the couch. “I’m sitting on your lap now and I can feel how excited you are. Those pants feel too tight now, don’t they?”_

_Psyche breathed hard. There was definitely not enough room in his pants. “They do,” he admitted._

_“I won’t make you suffer, darling. Let me take them off you.”_

_Psyche unzipped his pants and took them off._

_“And your underwear too,” Eros said, clearly enjoying himself._

_The underwear dropped without a single sound._

_Psyche’s head was resting against the back of his chair. His legs were spread wide apart. One hand held the phone to his ear and the other rested on his knee._

_“How beautiful you are!” Eros whispered and Psyche shuddered excitedly at the sound of his voice. “I think I’ll start by touching you, get you nice and ready to take me.”_

_Psyche’s hand slid over his stomach._

_“But, of course, it doesn’t take much to get you going,” Eros went on as Psyche gasped loudly. “You love me so much.”_

_Psyche’s hand found his most sensitive areas as Eros described where his fingers went next._

_“But you never asked me what I’m wearing,” Eros said._

_“No, I didn’t, darling.”_

_“Should I tell you?”_

_“Please…”_

_“I’m completely naked.”_

 

Yuuri dropped his phone onto the couch, walked over to Victor and sat down on his lap. “I refuse to go on filming this,” he announced to the filming crew.

Someone tried to protest, but he wouldn’t listen. Instead he reclined against Victor, turned his head and whispered into his ear, “You were perfect.”

Victor opened his mouth and tried to say something, _anything_ , but Yuuri shifted as far back against Victor as he could, took Victor’s right hand and slid it down his stomach and between his legs.

“Maybe if we’re lucky,” Yuuri whispered, “they’ll let us do something like mirror sex instead.”

Victor was silent: his mind was focused on the feeling in his fingers. He pushed them in further.

“Gentler,” Yuuri breathed out. And, as if they were still filming and this was all part of the movie, he added, “Be gentle with me, darling, I’ve waited so long for this.”

Somewhere near them (but, to Victor, on another planet) the filming crew was having a big argument.

“Do you think we can salvage any of this? Maybe with the right edit…”

“But Yuuri isn’t even doing anything for half of it! He’s just watching Victor!”

“So we only include Victor’s part…”

Yuuri gasped louder and Victor didn’t hear any of the conversation after that.

They were in a room with at least twenty other people, all dressed in suits and all arguing about budgets and time, but neither of them seemed to care about the two people having sex right in the middle of the room.

Victor rubbed his left thumb over one of Yuuri’s nipples and leaned in close to kiss the actor’s neck.

 _They should be filming this,_ Victor thought, his fingers sliding very slowly over and inside Yuuri, _all of this._ He planted a kiss behind Yuuri’s ear. _And this._

Yuuri reclined his head and went on gasping. Victor spread his legs and pulled Yuuri closer. His lips trailed against Yuuri’s neck.

Later they found out that one of the cameras _had_ recorded them. By an odd coincidence, they’d forgotten to turn off the one right in front of them, and they put the movie together out of bits and pieces to turn it all into Psyche’s dream, or fantasy, Victor wasn’t sure. He never got to see the final version.

But in that moment that didn’t matter. What mattered was that he’d gotten both of them worked up nicely and that when they were done Yuuri reclined his head, drew Victor’s head close to his lips and dropped a very warm “thank you” into his ear. Then he stood up and walked out of the room, with a slight sway of his hips.

Victor stared after him, his hair dishevelled, his legs spread apart and a look that was somewhere between shocked and aroused on his face. In short, he managed to achieve exactly the sort of look they often asked for. It was a good minute before he managed to get up and walk to the shower room and even then he had to hold on to the wall the whole way there.

 

Victor finished his shower and walked out wrapped in a towel, wondering where Yuuri was.

A man who looked vaguely familiar came up to him and handed him the next script. “Celestino wants to try to shoot this one after lunch,” he said.

Victor watched the man walk away and then flipped through the script. It was the phone booth one.

All the set designers were putting together a phone booth while Victor, now in his regular clothes, sat in a café on the other side of the street and had lunch with Yuuri. The script lay on the table between them.

“It’s a really standard script,” Yuuri told him. “I shot two versions of this one already. The main trick is getting undressed, the rest doesn’t matter.”

Victor read the script while he ate, doing his best to keep crumbs off his script. He couldn’t help feeling as if he was studying for an exam during a lunch break. He went through it casually as if it was a play and not a detailed description of the sex he and Yuuri would have in an hour or so.

“Last time we shot this one in one go,” Yuuri went on and drank his juice. “They try to go on with filming unless something serious goes wrong.”

Victor raised his eyes and watched the way the actor sucked on his straw. He could feel sweat pour down his back and blood rise to his cheeks.

Yuuri chewed absently on the straw, staring out the window.

Victor’s mouth opened ever so slightly.

“Do you ever wonder…” Yuuri began and there was that deep sadness in his eyes again, “…what it’s all for?”

“Not really,” Victor admitted. “Well, sometimes,” he corrected himself. _When I stay up all night partying and I can’t get out of bed in the morning, well, more like in the afternoon and my head feels like it’s going to explode._

Yuuri turned to smile at Victor. “Sorry, we should be thinking about the next movie and not the meaning of life.”

Victor wanted to reach out and hug Yuuri, but they were sitting on opposite ends of the table and he didn’t trust himself with getting up to his feet at that precise moment. “Are you ok?” he asked, putting a hand over Yuuri’s.

“I am. Just lost in thought, honest.” Victor rubbed his fingers over Yuuri’s.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“I was just thinking,” Yuuri said, putting his hand under his chin, “how I spent four months having lunch alone and the only thought that kept me going was the hope that they would find someone soon. Last week I was ready to settle for anyone and now you came along.” He raised Victor’s hand and took it gently with both of his own. “I have _never_ had a partner as good as you before,” he whispered.

Victor swallowed and watched Yuuri kiss his knuckles.

“I can’t wait until we get to do something _really_ exciting,” Yuuri went on, and planted another kiss. “I can’t wait to see what you can _really_ do. Will you open up for me, Victor?”

His heart beat fast and it was hard to think, but he gave a little nod anyway.

Yuuri released him and sat up. “I’m going to order another drink,” he decided, rising to his feet. “Do you want anything?”

Victor shook his head and watched Yuuri walk away. _Just you._

 

They shot the phone booth movie in one go this time as well. As Yuuri said, the main trick was getting undressed in such a tight space.

 

_“We shouldn’t,” Eros protested. “What if someone comes around the corner and sees us?”_

_“At this time of the night? Here? No one will see us.”_

_“Are you sure? H-How do you know?”_

_“I know,” Psyche said as he undid Eros’ pants and pushed them down._

It really was very tight. The pants got stuck halfway down and he could only go down so far before there was just no more room. But that didn’t matter. He pulled Yuuri’s underwear off and worked on his own pants next.

It was hard to breathe. Somewhere down there they had a gap to let more air in or they would suffocate, but he could already see the glass fogging up in front of Yuuri.

Yuuri’s words rang in his mind. _“I can’t wait to see what you can_ really _do.”_

He gripped the boy by the hips and whispered, “I don’t suppose you have anything that will help us?”

“T-top pocket…” Yuuri gasped out.

He slipped his hands under Yuuri’s shirt as if by accident and worked his way up through all the buttons.

It was so hard to breathe.

If he suffocated in here right now, what a way to go that would be!

Yuuri pressed himself up against the glass as Victor retrieved the bottle at last.

And then came the switch, or as Yuuri jokingly referred to it “the plot twist”.

Victor had no idea how he managed it in such a small space, but Yuuri turned to face Victor and pressed his whole self against him in a long, drawn out kiss. He pulled away with a grin.

“Turn around,” Yuuri whispered.

Now Victor was the one pressed up against the glass and watching it fog up before his face as Yuuri’s hands coated him in liquid. He breathed hard and watched his breath make the glass even less transparent.

What could they possibly film through fogged up glass?

His hands slid down the glass, leaving long marks, and he gasped.

_“Will you open up for me, Victor?”_

He was definitely opening up now.

Were the glass walls closing in on them, or was it just too tight in here? It was definitely too hot.

Yuuri pressed his mouth against Victor’s ear and licked it with a warm tongue. His hands were gripping Victor’s thighs as if to hold him in place, but Victor wasn’t going anywhere. And so Yuuri’s hands roamed up and down, his fingers pressing into Victor’s skin.

_Maybe they have cameras inside the phone booth? Didn’t they say something about that?_

He couldn’t remember. He gasped for air instead.

 

_“I need to go,” Eros whispered._

_“No, please… more…” Psyche begged._

_Eros tensed. “I think I can hear someone. They will come and find us like this. And then what will you do?”_

_He released Psyche and pushed his way out of the phone booth. His pants were down at his ankles along with his underwear, but he pulled it up, buttoned up his shirt, straightened his clothes and walked away as if nothing had happened._

_Psyche fell against the back wall of the phone booth and gave a long sad sigh. He had to go. What if someone came? What if someone found him like this? He pulled his clothes on and stumbled out like a drunk._

 

Saturday found the two actors jogging along the lake, nodding at everyone they passed with a smile.

A man walked towards them and both actors stopped at the same time as soon as they saw him. There was nothing interesting about the man himself, but he led the cutest poodle on a leash and both actors surrounded the dog right away.

“What a cute boy! You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Yuuri said.

The dog barked and licked his face, making Yuuri laugh.

Victor scratched the dog’s neck and laughed. “What’s his name?” he asked the owner.

“Louis,” was the answer.

“Louis must be a really good dog,” Yuuri said, crouching down to pet the dog’s back.

“The best dog ever,” Victor agreed, crouching down on the other side of the dog.

Their eyes met and they exchanged a happy smile.

It was so hard to say goodbye to Louis, but after another 5 minutes of running they met Elisa, a Dalmatian, and then a Labrador, a cocker spaniel, and a beagle.

“What a great morning!” Yuuri exclaimed as Victor opened the door to his apartment building and they headed for the stairwell.

“I know!” Victor agreed. “So many dogs! One day I want to buy a dog! He will be…”

“… a poodle,” Yuuri said almost at the same time as Victor.

They stopped, stared at each other in silence for several seconds and then burst out laughing.

Victor stopped laughing first, “Lunch?” he offered.

Yuuri gave a happy bark and they laughed the rest of the way up the stairs.

 

As Victor let Yuuri in and offered him the chance to take a shower after their run he wondered what Yuuri would think of his apartment. It wasn’t very big, but he didn’t have a lot of furniture, so there was a lot of empty space. The walls were bare, apart from a few posters – one showing a beautiful woman in a red dress holding a bird in her hand with the title “Carmen” on it, and another with a woman in a kimono sitting by a window and looking out at a bird sitting in a cherry blossom tree with the title “Madam Butterfly” at the bottom. He’d found both posters very striking and couldn’t resist the urge to buy them for his apartment. His bedroom once had posters of hot, topless male models, but now the walls were bare and Victor wondered if he could get posters of Yuuri to put up in their place.

As the bathroom door closed behind Yuuri, Victor remembered the picture he’d put up in the bathroom. Chris had convinced him a couple of years ago to take a photo like a Playboy model and the end result was a silly, stupid shot Victor kept just because it made him smile on days when he was really upset. It was a picture of him pulling his underwear off to demonstrate what Chris had then called “the best ass on the campus” while making an extremely silly face.

He wondered what Yuuri would think about it.

The sound of laughter filled the apartment and Victor walked into his kitchen with a smile.

 

They spent a relaxed afternoon together, eating and telling each other silly stories.

Yuuri complimented Victor on his cooking and then complimented his acting. “You’re really good!” he insisted. “Honestly! My previous partners weren’t as convincing as you. When they gasped it sounded as if someone was choking them. One of them was not good at being aroused when he needed to, but you’re always so convincing! Every take we do you make it seem as if we’re having sex for the first time.”

 _That’s not acting,_ Victor thought miserably. _It’s not a case of sounding convincing or being good at pretending. It’s all you. You turn me on all the time._ He downed his glass of water. _I suppose now’s the right time to compliment you. Come on, Victor! You can do it!_

He opened his mouth. “Thank you.” He closed his mouth. _What the hell?_

“I remember having a partner once who had a rough day and just couldn’t get an erection no matter what we did,” Yuuri went on nonchalantly. “I moaned and gasped – nothing. I tried to seduce him – still nothing. We told him to imagine something that turned him on and still it didn’t help.”

“What did you do?” Victor asked, fascinated despite himself. It felt surreal talking about something like this while having an innocent lunch in his kitchen.

“Went home,” Yuuri answered. “Yakov doesn’t like using drugs for this kind of thing. He just fired the man right there on the spot.”

_Oh._

Yuuri reclined in his seat. “You don’t have that problem.”

 _Dear god, I think I have the opposite one._ “No,” he agreed weakly.

“Like I said – you got the hang of this super fast,” Yuuri concluded.

 _I could ask him for tips, or… or for practice right now. He offered to give me a demo._ Victor remembered. _I could ask for that._ But he remained silent.

Yuuri fiddled with his fork. “What should we do next?”

Victor’s whole body gave one answer, but his mouth rebelled and gave another, “You can tell me another story, or… we can listen to some music.”

But the actor glanced at his watch and rose to his feet. “I’m sorry. I need to go. I’ll see you Monday!”

“Yeah… Monday.”

He watched the door close behind Yuuri and sighed. There was no hope for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the suggestions! In the end I picked the one that I thought would work better and be funniest. I have to confess that some bits of this chapter felt really surreal, as if I was writing a Greek myth… And a big thank you to MoonSmurf for the idea of naming Victor "Psyche"!
> 
> I have several bad porn movie plots for them to act in that will appear in the next bunch of chapters, but if someone has a request for something specific, I might be able to work that in as well.


	4. Whipped Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the worst lines ever? No? well, you’ve been warned.

Victor met up with Chris at a café on a Sunday. They arrived during a lull and there was barely anyone inside. Chris made his order and stepped aside while Victor told the barista what he wanted.

“And would you like some whipped cream on top?” she asked.

Victor shuddered. “No, thank you.” He turned and caught Chris’ eye.

The man raised an eyebrow. “I want to hear _this_ story,” he announced.

Victor shook his head and paid for the drink.

The friends walked over to one of the empty tables and Chris opened his mouth to ask for more details when Victor felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out.

“It’s from Yuuri!” he exclaimed, beaming at the screen. “He sent me a picture of a cute dog he just saw! He’s so sweet!”

“That will be all the stuff you rubbed onto him,” Chris muttered just loudly enough for Victor to hear. He folded his arms over his chest in a way that told Victor that he was determined to hear this story and would wait forever if he had to.

“Don’t get me started,” Victor muttered, acting as if he was trying to avoid the conversation, but he knew the conversation wouldn’t end there. He smiled into his cup and downed a gulp. “We once spent a whole week trying to get licking cream off just right,” he told his friend.

Chris burst out laughing. “What?”

Victor set his cup down and gave Chris a serious look. “They wanted it to look just right. Luckily by the time we got to the second take they realized how unhealthy it was for us to eat so much whipped cream, so I was asked to cover Yuuri with whipped cream while they took trial photos from every angle to see how it would look on camera. But still they weren’t happy, so the next day someone got the brilliant idea that we should switch and Yuuri should be the one covering me in whipped cream.” He barely blushed at this and felt proud. He was getting used to this job at last! “For some reason, they were happier with how that looked,” he concluded.

“Oh good.” Chris gave him a look that suggested that he was imagining exactly what Victor had just described.

“Sort of,” Victor agreed. “They had Yuuri try putting different amounts of whipped cream on me after that. I got some in my hair too. It was a disaster. Especially because when they were finally happy with what we had and Yuuri and I finally had sex we stuck to each other.” He saw the expression on Chris’ face and hastened to add, “Which isn’t as pleasant as you think it is. Especially when Yuuri’s – anyway.” He remembered where they were and wished he hadn’t gone into so much detail.

But Chris wasn’t going to let him off that easily. “No, no, you’re not avoiding the rest of that sentence!”

Victor lowered his voice and leaned closer, “Especially when Yuuri’s dick got stuck inside me.”

“This I got to see!” Chris exclaimed.

“They might have taken it out of the movie, I’m not sure,” Victor told him.

There was a mischievous glint in Chris’ eye. “I really doubt they would do something like that. This sounds like the kind of detail they would want to keep in.”

Victor had to admit that he had a point, especially since Yuuri had managed to stay in character throughout, even if he _did_ have to improvise. “But you never know with this film crew. I guess it’s always possible it made it into the special features.”

“Porn movies come with special features?” Chris asked and then burst out laughing. “Yes, of course they do!”

Victor rolled his eyes at this. After two weeks he was starting to pick up everyone’s hate for innuendoes. “Anyway, it’s not as pleasant as you think it is. Maybe it looks better in the movie, but it just felt like a big piece of tape peeling off.”

Chris sniggered. “Yeah, I’m sure it was _big_.”

Victor elbowed him. “Shut up!”

“Wait, so you don’t watch any of the movies you make?”

“I never watch any of them.”

“Why not?”

“Let’s put it this way: working on porn movies put all the fun out of watching them for me.”

“Aww!”

 

_Eros sat on the edge of the bed and smiled down at Psyche, who lay in a provocative pose, giving him a coquettish smile._

_“What will you do with me, darling?”_

_“I’m going to eat you up,” Eros said, giving Psyche’s nose a playful tap._

_Psyche lowered his eyes as if this declaration embarrassed him, but then he raised them again with a smile. “Oh really? And you don’t think I will be too much for you?”_

_Eros laughed. “No, not too much. You know I can’t get enough of you, my dear.” He stroked Psyche’s stomach tenderly._

_“Eat me up like one of your pies, then,” Psyche offered, wriggling on the bed and grinning._

_They were both completely naked, except that Eros, for whatever reason was wearing a chef’s toque on his head._

_Eros reached down and licked Psyche’s right nipple. Psyche giggled. Eros went for the left nipple next. His hands rested on the bed on either side of Psyche. “I think you need a little extra on top.”_

_“Oh, really? Like what?” Psyche asked playfully._

_Eros slipped off the bed only to return with a bottle of whipped cream. He poured a little mountain over each of Psyche’s nipples and a bigger one over his dick. “Don’t move,” he ordered in a voice just barely over a whisper._

_“Wouldn’t dare to, my dear baker,” Psyche promised. “You know I never dare mess with your baking.”_

_This time Eros brought several candied cherries. He placed one over each heap of whipped cream. The last one he lowered over Psyche’s mouth. Psyche tried to bite it, but Eros raised it just out of his reach._

_“Only good boys get dessert. Are you a good boy?”_

_“Yes, I am, but are_ you _, my dear baker?”_

_Eros chuckled and reached down to lick the cherry suggestively. “Oh no, I’m a very bad boy.”_

_The whipped cream was melting, but they flirted with each other until finally Eros gave in and placed the cherry in Psyche’s mouth. He lifted a cherry from one of Psyche’s nipples, licked the whipped cream off and fed the cherry to Psyche. It was the same with the other nipple._

_Slowly Eros lifted the last cherry off the whipped cream. “Are you melting already, my sugar pie?”_

_“Yes, I am, my dear baker. I always melt under your touch.”_

_Eros reached down, holding the cherry in one hand and Psyche’s hip with his other, and scooped up the top of the whipped cream with his mouth. He worked his way down slowly, licking the whipped cream until none was left and he was just left with licking the skin he’d exposed. He went on licking, moaning as if he was eating something really delicious._

_Psyche gasped and moaned, reclining his head on the pillow._

_Eros sat up. The cherry was still in his hand. Catching Psyche’s eye and not breaking eye contact he bit the cherry off at the stem and swallowed it._

_“Y-You can have my best cherry,” Psyche stammered out._

_“I will eat all your cherries, my sugar pie.” He turned Psyche over. “Now I need to bake you from the other side.”_

_This time it wasn’t a mountain, but a line of whipped cream that went down the middle of Psyche’s back all the way to the end of his buttocks. Eros started eating it from the top and worked his way down, getting whimpers out of Psyche as his hungry mouth reached the end. He lingered for a long time at the end and had another bottle of a cherry-flavoured liquid to help him finish off his “pie”._

Victor sat at the table, doing his best to look innocent, as if the memory of all that whipped cream wasn’t playing in his head. Despite his complaints to Chris, he’d actually enjoyed every minute. It had been mostly licking, but a single memory of it sent an excited shiver up his spine. If someone asked him if he wanted to film it a second time he would’ve agreed without a second thought, no matter what stuck to what this time.

_Except next time I want to eat the Yuuri pie._

And, of course, there was something amazing about someone like Yuuri calling him “my sugar pie”, even if it was the worst pet name in the world, even if it meant that Victor would never bake a pie ever again.

(He did bake a pie the day after the filming and it was a cherry pie. When he gave it to Yuuri the boy laughed and treated it all like a really good joke, not realizing what meaning Victor had put into it. At least he ate a slice. …Before sharing it with the rest of the filming crew.)

Deciding not to dwell on it, Victor thought instead of how wonderfully their bodies had stuck together, as if every cell of their bodies didn’t want them to pull apart, or how, when Yuuri reached around with his hand, his fingers stuck to all the places were the whipped cream had been, but he went on feeling Victor up as if that only made it better.

“I know that look,” Chris said, resting his chin in his hand and giving Victor a smile, “you’re thinking of the good sex you two had. Your complaints are really not convincing, you know.”

Victor lowered his eyes. “You’re right,” he admitted.

His phone rang and he answered it right away, knowing by the ringtone who it was.

“And how is my sugar pie doing?” Yuuri asked with a laugh.

“I… I…” Victor stammered, swallowed and answered, “I’m fine. What about you?” He tried to sound nonchalant, as if he was in control, knowing Chris was watching him.

“Me too. Listen, are you any good at playing piano?”

“No,” Victor answered, genuinely puzzled. “I never learned how to play any instrument, to be honest.” He caught the amused expression on Chris’ face and gave him a stern look.

“Shame. Oh well, I guess we’ll have to shoot it the same way as always.”

“What –” Victor began.

“Sorry,” Yuuri interrupted. “I need to go. I’ll text you the details later, okay?”

“Okay. See you tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow!”

He ended the call and put his phone away.

“Problem?” Chris asked.

Victor shook his head. “No, everything is fine.”

“I don’t know about that.” Chris leaned forward. “When are you going to tell him how you feel about him?”

“I just started working, Chris,” Victor protested. “What would he think if I made a declaration like that when we barely know each other?”

“I wouldn’t say _barely_ ,” Chris contradicted him. “I’d say you know each other really well, probably even better than most couples do two weeks into their relationship.”

Victor was silent. After a while he asked. “Why do you suppose he asked if I played the piano?”

Chris grinned. “No idea, but I can’t wait to find out.”

 

_At the top of a hill in a small village stood a big house. An eccentric musician lived there with his lover and no one else. Many rumours went around about the inhabitants of that house, but very few of them could guess at the truth._

_A handsome pianist sat at the grand piano in the middle of a big music room. He played away, getting lost in the music. The pianist raised his head. It was Eros._

_A person slipped up behind him and wrapped their arms around the pianist. “You’re always playing, my darling, and you know I love to listen to you play…”_

_Psyche slipped around Eros and onto the grand piano. He sat on the lid with his legs wide apart to better demonstrate that he wasn’t wearing anything. “But now I want you to try your hand at a different instrument. Play me, like you play your piano,” he begged, reclining onto his elbows._

_Eros’s beautiful hands went from the keys to Psyche’s thighs as if he was still playing his piece._

_Psyche breathed hard._

_Eros shifted closer. “Your gasps are music to my ears, my dear.”_

_Eros was in coattails and white gloves, but no pants and no underwear. But all that was just detail. His gloved hands came together in the middle and his fingers tapped away playfully._

_“Please…”_

_Eros raised one hand to his face and pulled the glove off with his teeth. He dropped it onto the keys. The second glove soon joined it._

“Poor piano!” Victor had said when he read the script. And then he’d taken in what _exactly_ was in the script and had to go take a cold shower right away.

They’d actually let him choose the music this time.

Yuuri pretended to play one of Victor’s favourite pieces and then it went on playing all around them as they followed the rest of the script.

 

_Eros leaned forward, placing his hands back on Psyche’s thighs, and kissed Psyche’s stomach. Eros’ fingers drummed on Psyche’s skin, going up and down._

_“Don’t tease me,” Psyche pleaded._

_“I thought you wanted me to play you. And I am.”_

_“Not like that…” Psyche gasped out, shuddering under Eros’ fingers._

_“Oh, you mean, you’d rather be played like a recorder?” he asked, curving his fingers around the part of Psyche he’d been eyeing for the last few minutes._

The lines just got worse and worse. When Victor got the script he’d wondered why a studio so obsessed with getting the perfect lighting for each shot was ok with such an awful script. He’d hinted gently about it to Yuuri who’d laughed.

“The point isn’t to make something meaningful. We’re trying to arouse the viewer, remember? And it doesn’t matter how horrible the script is, as long as it ends in moans and pleas for more. But they do want good shots of your dick. And mine too. As well as our asses.”

“Oh.” _Well, when you put it like that…_

Yuuri then watched Victor give a nod and put both hands around Victor’s. “The important thing is to not hold yourself back. I’ll go all out and you should go for it too. It’s only fair.”

And now Yuuri was going all out, feeling around with his tongue for sensitive areas, the recorder joke seemingly forgotten.

 

_Psyche wanted more. All this eating wasn’t enough. He shifted back along the piano and Eros’ mouth followed hungrily. But that wasn’t enough and Eros had to climb onto the piano. Now Psyche had him right where he wanted him._

_He reached out with both hands, took Eros’ head and pulled it away from himself. Eros licked his lips suggestively, but Psyche refused to be intimidated._

_“My turn,” he said and turned them both over._

_He had Eros on his stomach on the poor instrument. He raised Eros’ coattails and ducked under them, deciding to use his mouth first._

“And I want more scripts where we get to eat each other,” Yuuri had declared after the whipped cream movie. “I don’t care how strange the plot gets.” Thus, at his demand, eating had been added in hastily to a bunch of scripts that followed.

Victor, remembering Yuuri’s instructions before the filming, buried his face as deep as he could, forgetting that somewhere a camera was trying to capture every detail.

Yuuri shook and moaned under him. This wasn’t acting, Victor was sure. No one could be _that_ convincing. He made a long swipe with his tongue and listened to the response he got.

And only when Yuuri started to beg for something else did he release him. But only so he could take him yet again.

 

Yuuri spent a long time in the showers that day. So did Victor. This time the cold water wasn’t enough for either of them.

 _I need to be buried in a block of ice,_ Victor thought.

He remembered the way Yuuri had gasped under him when Victor tossed the jacket aside and took Yuuri in earnest this time.

“God, Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I… It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this!”

Victor swore mentally to do it again and again.

“I think…” Yuuri began. “I think it might be a good idea to…”

Victor braced himself for the end of that sentence.

 

Yuuri was an experienced porn actor. He’d done a lot of things over his career and he didn’t get flustered easily, but first there were the four months of an unplanned solo career, and now a new actor arrived who’d obviously never done anything like this before, but he was finding ways to overwhelm _him_ , _Eros_! The man voted sexiest porn actor for two years in a row!

“God, Victor! I… It’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this!” he admitted.

Victor couldn’t possibly realize how true this was. Hell, even Yuuri was shocked by how true this was.

“I think…” _I’m not sure I’ll survive another go like that._ “I think it might be a good idea to…”

To what? Never do that again? But he was a _porn_ actor! Wasn’t it rare to be in a situation like his? Hot co-star, extremely good at sex and very nice too. _God, and he’s figured out how to get me going faster than some of those experienced stars!_

He’d avoided telling Victor stories of partners that just didn’t turn him on. He worried the beginner wouldn’t take this information the right way.

_I don’t get turned on by everyone and definitely not some of those men who have nothing but good looks. Oh, Victor…_

“Yuuri? What were you saying?” Victor called out.

 _I want to do something for him. But what?_ “A good idea to do more,” Yuuri continued. “The more fun we’re having, the more fun the viewers will have, right?”

Victor hesitated before answering, as if he thought it was a trick question. “Right.”

 _No, that’s not enough,_ Yuuri decided. He turned the water off and walked around to draw open the curtain of Victor’s stall so he could lean against the wall. He felt water trail down his skin and drip onto the floor and saw the way Victor’s mouth dropped open at the sight.

“I promised to teach you some tricks, didn’t I?” Yuuri reminded him. “Why don’t you come over after work and we’ll see what I can teach you?”

 

Yuuri lived an hour’s walk away from Victor, in an apartment building two blocks north of the lake.

The actors went for dinner in a little restaurant across the street before starting the lesson. They took their time with the food and talked about the weather as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Once they finished they rose to their feet, paid for their food and left.

Yuuri’s apartment reminded Victor of an apartment from a movie – the furniture was different from what was typically sold in stores but each piece somehow got the place best suited for it.

“My last boyfriend did the decorating,” Yuuri admitted. “He was going to move in with me, but then he changed his mind.”

Victor didn’t need to hear more to understand: they’d broken up, and possibly because of Yuuri’s job.

He watched Yuuri leave his keys by the door and wondered how to cheer him up.

“Do you want anything?” Yuuri asked, sounding as if they were at a funeral. “Tea? Water?”

Victor shook his head.

“Right,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “Bedroom it is, then.”

Victor put an arm around Yuuri. “Are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh, just thinking. It’s been a while since I had someone over,” Yuuri admitted. There was just the hint of a smile on his face, as if he was trying to smile, but couldn’t.

Victor didn’t even try to say anything to that. He’d been betrayed by his mouth too many times to trust it again. He swept Yuuri up into his arms and carried him off instead.

Yuuri burst out laughing. “No, no! That’s the bathroom! That door!” He pointed.

They both laughed as Victor kicked the door open and set Yuuri down on the bed. Yuuri put his arms around Victor’s neck and went on laughing.

 _I can do it now,_ Victor thought. _I can kiss him hard, until he drops back onto the bed. I can confess how I feel and then… And then we can have sex, but then what?_

Yuuri released Victor and dropped back onto his pillow. He gave Victor a coy look. “So you want to learn a few tricks?”

“Y-yes, please,” Victor said, swallowing nervously. He sat on the edge of the bed as Yuuri gave him a thoughtful look.

One of Yuuri’s feet slipped over Victor’s thigh and dropped between his legs. It stroked Victor until – as the scripts always put it – he could feel a bulge appear in his pants.

“Take your pants off,” Yuuri said.

Victor obeyed, but when he reached for his underwear Yuuri told him to stop. Catching the hint, Victor sat back down on the bed and let Yuuri continue stroking him with his foot.

“Underwear,” Yuuri breathed out.

Victor sat in nothing but his shirt while Yuuri kept going. His foot trailed up Victor’s chest and onto his shoulder where it stopped. Victor slid a hand over Yuuri’s leg from the knee across to his foot. He turned his head and kissed Yuuri’s foot reverentially. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“I knew you have a foot kink,” Yuuri admitted. “I can’t explain why, but I had a feeling you do. I’ll ask them to put something into the next script just for that.”

He pulled his foot back and they stared at each other in silence. Here Victor was, in Yuuri’s bedroom, but the actor was still thinking about work.

“What do you want to do now?” Yuuri whispered.

Was that a hint? “Should I go home?”

“No, please stay,” Yuuri insisted, sitting up. “It’s late and your place is far from here. Just spend the night here.”

Victor pulled his shirt off. “Did you want to show me anything else?”

Yuuri reached out and drew circles on Victor’s chest with his finger. “Can you – Do you want to eat me again?”

“I would love to.” The words escaped before he’d had enough time to think of the right response.

He got a smile in return and a whispered “thank you”.

Yuuri raised his hands and Victor pulled his shirt off. He went on undressing Yuuri, making silly jokes about being hungry and wanting dessert, falling into the conversation from the whipped cream movie without thinking.

Yuuri giggled. “If you’re still so hungry, my baker,” he said, now completely naked, “you can eat _me_.” He dropped onto his stomach and offered up his backside. “I think I have some whipped cream in the kitchen, but I’m not sure about…” there was a pause and all the joy drained out of Yuuri’s voice, “…lube.”

“I like my pies without whipped cream on top,” Victor said, sliding a thumb over the spot he’d sworn to worship every day.

Yuuri gasped. “Victor…” he moaned.

“And I think I’ll leave all the work to my tongue tonight.”

 

Victor woke up with his nose buried deep in Yuuri’s buttocks. He pulled away slowly and sat up.

Yuuri lay asleep, his head resting on the pillow. His mouth was spread out in a happy smile.

Victor stroked the boy’s back gently, careful not to wake him up. What could he do now? He looked around the room, taking it in for the first time.

Dita von Teese’s posters decorated the walls, showing the performer wearing all kinds of outfits from corsets, dresses and leather to absolutely nothing. On one side of the bed, her books took up a whole shelf on the wall.

Victor rose from the bed, covered Yuuri with the blanket and left to take a shower. He went through his usual morning ritual and then raided the fridge for ingredients for breakfast.

Yuuri found him in the kitchen. He stepped into the doorway, wrapped in a blanket. “Smells delicious,” he said.

Victor turned away from the stove to give him a big smile.

Yuuri was wrapped up to his shoulders, but the blanket didn’t reach all the way down and left his bare feet exposed. Victor wasn’t sure why, but there was something very innocent about the sight of his bare feet.

“Good morning!” Victor said. “How do you feel about omelettes?”

“Good morning.” There was still sleep in Yuuri’s eyes, but his expression was warm. “You didn’t have to cook anything. You’re my guest, after all…”

“It’s my way of saying thank you,” Victor told him. He walked over to Yuuri and put his arms around him in a hug.

“For what?”

“For letting me stay over,” Victor said. He caught the expression on Yuuri’s face. “I’m willing to stay over anytime and you are welcome to come over whenever you want to as well.”

“But you have other friends apart from me,” Yuuri whispered. “I can’t ask you to spend all your time with me.”

“I will, if you want me to.”


	5. Past Lovers

_Psyche’s parents hated Eros and Eros’ parents hated Psyche. They were against them dating and did their best to keep them apart._

_So when Psyche turned 18 Eros, who had already turned 18, got his boyfriend a present: he borrowed his best friend’s car and drove them to a forest far from the city._

_He stopped the car in a little parking lot and got out. “Come on!”_

_Psyche looked around. “But what if wild bears run out and attack us?”_

_Eros opened the back door and got inside. “Don’t see how they’ll get here: they’re never around during the day.”_

_Throwing frightened looks around him, Psyche climbed out and followed Eros into the back seat. “What now?” he whispered._

_“Now we really disobey our parents,” Eros said, making a grab for the top of Psyche’s pants._

Victor remembered his first time. It was much like this. He’d been 19 and his boyfriend was the baddest bad boy of them all. He had arms covered in tattoos and he was really hot. They’d wanted each other desperately, but after having sex once (in the back of his car, just like now) they never went out again. He wasn’t really sure why, but they lost interest in each other after that.

Now he was with Yuuri, who had that same look – black leather jacket and tight leather pants. His hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction thanks to hair gel. There were temporary tattoos all over his arms.

And this bad boy was now dragging Victor’s pants down, without bothering with the button or zipper.

And Victor was 19 again, full of that desperate hunger, that odd need for something new, exciting and dangerous. He was also very, very turned on.

Yuuri howled with laughter as he tugged at Victor’s pants. He’d grabbed them right at the middle of the front.

It was a wild night (and it really was – the film crew was all there, around a car in a forest late at night, cameras pointing from all directions) and Yuuri’s behaviour made Victor think of werewolves.

“Wait!” Victor gasped before Yuuri could make a dive for his lap. His hand scrambled up and he hit a light switch.

Yuuri’s eyes gleamed. “You want to see everything I do to you, don’t you?”

Victor nodded, his body breaking out into a cold sweat. “Take my shirt off.”

He had a pastel-coloured shirt on with some kind of slogan on it. He wondered if Yuuri would tear it off him: the material felt very flimsy in his hands. Yuuri pulled it off impatiently and tossed it in the general direction of the front seats.

“Now give me your leather jacket.”

Yuuri pulled it off with a laugh, revealing his bare arms, and handed it to Victor. “Like it, do you?”

Victor threw it on over his shoulders. “I’m going to wear it all night to show that I’m yours now.”

Yuuri continued to laugh. He was in a sleeveless shirt that was torn at the shoulders. A skull dangled on the chain around his neck, catching the light. “It’s a cold night, sugar, but I’ll keep you warm.” His head dropped down and Victor felt teeth brush against his skin before Yuuri began to suck.

The punk look really suited Yuuri. When Victor first saw him in all that leather he’d nearly fallen over. Now the man was holding him firmly by the hips as he took what he wanted.

Victor gasped Eros’ name over and over again. He had to be careful about that. Once, he’d moaned Yuuri’s name and the actor had actually sat up and cut the filming off himself. He’d spent at least an hour afterwards assuring Victor that he wasn’t angry.

Yuuri’s hands shifted around and squeezed his buttocks and Victor’s breath caught in his throat. He lowered his eyes and stared at the tattoos on the man’s arms. He thought about the days when he came home, took his clothes off and stared in the mirror at the marks left behind by Yuuri’s hands on his thighs and buttocks.

He dropped his hands into Yuuri’s hair and the man pulled away to look up at him. There was that dangerous glint in his eyes that could drag even the most innocent soul to hell. He reached out with his tongue and gave another painfully slow lick.

Victor was sure he would faint now. “Take me,” he said hoarsely.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“I said: take me,” he repeated louder.

“Nope, still nothin’.”

Victor swore loudly enough for the entire forest to hear. “…me!”

“Now you’re speaking my language.” He dragged his own pants off and turned Victor around.

Filming this scene was a big problem that the entire crew took three whole days to solve. They even put together a mock-up of the car and got the actors to crawl inside and try to have sex in the cramped space. The fake seats fell on them, the seats under them tore when they really got going and they just kept hitting their heads on the fake roof, putting dents in it. The crew took the mock-up apart and made a new one and when that one wasn’t big enough, they made a third one. Victor couldn’t help wondering why they didn’t just get a car without a roof.

In the end they had to buy a big car and modify it so that Victor had room to stand on his knees while Yuuri sucked him dry and then, when Yuuri turned him around, they had just enough room to be on their hands and knees, one over the other.

It was cramped and uncomfortable. Yuuri kicked one of the doors open so they could breathe at least.

“Cut!”

They sat up, all dishevelled and out of breath.

“What?” Victor asked, breathing hard and pushing his hair out of his face. “What’s wrong?”

Georgi showed up with a message from Celestino. “Change in the script,” he announced.

“Sorry, what?” Victor asked, head spinning. “Now?”

Georgi nodded. “The writers want Yuuri to panic because he lost the lube bottle and then you two decide to have sex anyway.”

“What?” Victor exclaimed. “You expect –”

But Yuuri put a hand on his shoulder. “Ok,” he said. “Can we continue? Or do we have to start from the beginning?”

“Continuing is fine. We’ll edit it all in the end.”

Yuuri nodded to show his agreement.

“Are you out of your mind?” Victor exploded. “Have you _ever_ had –”

“Yes.” Yuuri nodded. He held a bottle up in his hand. “That’s why I’ll do the honours before we start filming.”

“Oh.” Victor lay down and curled down against the seat, feeling the material scratch against his skin. How quickly it had become normal for him or Yuuri to offer up their backside for the other person to work open. “I wish they’d warned us earlier,” he said, putting his hands under his head so that the material wouldn’t scratch his cheek.

“I did a couple of these before,” Yuuri told Victor as he opened the bottle. He sounded calm and business-like, as always. “You prepare before the filming and then jump straight to having sex. Most viewers like to see this too, though, especially when you and your partner make it look really good.”

There was a pause as Yuuri focused on what he was doing.

“I’d never do something like this to you,” he promised in a whisper. “You can trust me.” He ran his hands over Victor’s buttocks. “ _Do_ you trust me, Victor?” he asked, stretching Victor’s skin with his thumb and then reaching down with his tongue.

“Yes…”

“You’re more excited than usual today,” he observed, still in a calm tone of voice.

“I … ah! … I dated a … a boy like this once,” Victor gasped out. _Well, not dated, not_ exactly.

He waited for Yuuri to laugh and make a joke about it, but Yuuri was silent, as if lost in thought, his hands still moving over Victor.

Victor gripped the seat and gasped.

Yuuri reached down and licked a long stripe upwards. “Like yourself a bad boy?” he whispered, bringing his face close to Victor’s ear.

“Yes…” Victor moaned.

Yuuri’s teeth brushed against his ear and he pulled away to keep going. He took his time to get them both ready. When Georgi returned to find out if they were ready yet Yuuri sent him off with a curse.

 

_Psyche returned home aching and dirty. He needed a shower, but that didn’t matter. He climbed up to his bedroom window and slipped into his bed with a happy smile on his face. His backside ached, but what did that matter when he’d just had the best birthday of his life?_

_The memory of this birthday would keep him warm for a long time._

This time Yuuri and Victor took showers in a trailer while everyone packed all the filming equipment and got ready to go back to the city.

There were two shower heads installed side by side, but no division between them.

Yuuri stood under the water with his eyes closed. It took every ounce of Victor’s self-control to keep from standing there and watching Yuuri raise his arms still covered in tattoos and pull his hands through his hair.

“I never asked,” Yuuri said, turning the water off on his side, “how old you are.”

Bracing himself for what he was about to see, Victor turned to answer, “27.”

“Oh. I thought you were younger, for some reason.”

“Really?” Victor asked. “How old are you?”

“23.”

“Oh,” was all Victor could say to that. He reached out and turned the water off.

They stood there, naked, taking each other in thoughtfully.

“I went to university after high school,” Victor admitted, as if making excuses for his age, “and then I spent a few years going from job to job.”

“I didn’t,” Yuuri told him. “I took burlesque dance classes for several years and I did some model work. Then I worked for a different film studio before this one hired me.”

There was a long pause after those words. Outside several people were having a conversation, but it was impossible to make out any of the words.

“I bet you were the most popular guy in your high school,” Yuuri finally said, leaning against a wall with his arms folded behind him, and for a moment Victor imagined they were having a casual conversation by the lockers in his old school.

He nodded. “I was. I could go to prom with whoever I liked.” He smiled at the memory. “So I picked the hottest guy in the school.” _Too bad he turned out to be a big jerk…_

“I wasn’t popular at all,” Yuuri confessed. He gave Victor a sad smile. “People were barely interested in me.”

 _As if I’ll believe that!_ Victor thought. _There were probably too intimidated to approach you._

“But… well, I dated someone back then.” A cloud passed over Yuuri’s face. “I always fell for the good-looking ones and I thought they were good people, but it wasn’t long before I found out that they were just jerks.”

“Same!” Victor exclaimed. “Chris always tells me I’m bad at reading people.”

“Is that the friend you always hang out with?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes. I should introduce you two sometime. He’ll die of happiness!”

Yuuri had a look of genuine puzzlement on his face at that declaration. “Why?”

“He’s been your fan for a long time,” Victor told him.

Yuuri mulled over those words for a few minutes. Finally he raised his eyes. “What about you, Victor?”

Here it was and Victor had unwittingly set this trap up for himself. “I… uh…” He saw the honest curiosity in Yuuri’s face and thought back to that movie he’d watched several times. That didn’t count, did it? “I…”

What would Yuuri think if he found out the truth? But Victor had no idea what lie to tell that would sound good. And he was no good at lying.

“I haven’t… To be honest, I haven’t seen a single one of your movies before I got this job. But I used to watch porn a lot!” he protested as if not seeing a single movie was a crime.

Yuuri laughed. “Let’s get dressed. They should be ready to go by now.”

The second part of the movie was set in the middle of the day in an apartment, so the filming of it was supposed to take place the next day, back at the studio.

 

_Psyche came and came again and wouldn’t stop coming. Eros gripped the railing of the bed and demanded more. Finally, after all those years of their parents separating them they got the chance to move in together and, of course, the first thing they did was make the most of it._

_The neighbours banged on the wall and shouted for them to keep it down._

_“… them all!” Eros swore triumphantly and laughed. “Louder!”_

_The bed creaked and squeaked like something big and dangerous about to break off and fall on someone’s head._

_The neighbours threatened to call the police, but the lovers didn’t care and kept going, adding a chorus of moans, gasps and “more” to the sound of creaking…_

 

The bed made such loud, alarming noises that Victor was convinced it would break under them any second. He had a lot of faith in Yakov’s diligence, but still his imagination painted unpleasant pictures to taunt him with.

_…A team of paramedics ran in to find two naked men – that is, him and Yuuri – lying on the broken remains of a bed, in a complicated tangle of limbs. Worse still, one of them was hurt and bleeding because of a loose spring._

Afterwards he confessed what he’d imagined to Yuuri as they stood in the showers and Yuuri admitted that he was thinking the same thing as he gripped the railing and counted the minutes down, willing for it all to be over, and knowing that he still had to switch positions with Victor.

They cornered Georgi who tried to demonstrate that the bed was just all springs that hit each other as the bed bounced. The assistant talked about safety tests, but it didn’t help either of the actors feel any better.

Mr. Feltsman walked in to see what all the fuss was about and got a full blast of Yuuri’s rage.

“Take it away,” Yuuri demanded. “That thing isn’t safe!”

“We tested it,” the man argued, but he stepped back from Yuuri.

“Tested it? What about my ears? What about the way it bends when it dips? Next you’ll be telling me that I have to use my mouth when we get on that bed! I don’t want to break my neck the next time I try to eat Victor’s ass!”

Victor felt the blood rise to his face at that sentence, but Mr. Feltsman tried to reassure Yuuri again. Still Yuuri remained unconvinced.

“How am I supposed to look like I’m enjoying myself, if I’m in constant fear for my life? Have you ever tried to have an orgasm while convinced you were about to die?” Yuuri folded his arms over his chest. “If you don’t take that thing away, I will quit!”

“So will I,” Victor agreed, putting an arm around Yuuri.

That did the trick. Mr. Feltsman apologized several times. More than that, he sent them to the finest restaurant on the company. And then he did something truly terrible: he booked them a hotel together.

Maybe he was so shocked he wasn’t thinking clearly, Victor thought, but it didn’t make it any easier.

He stopped at his apartment to put his best clothes on and spent an eternity contemplating his reflection in the mirror. Unfortunately, no matter what he did, he still couldn’t get it to look right.

Yuuri was in a good mood during dinner and told Victor a strange story about a movie he starred in once where he played a ghost. Like always, the plot made very little sense and, again like always, the whole thing ended in a lot of sex, except that this time there were two people with him.

Victor choked on his food and Yuuri changed the topic of their conversation.

Night came and the hotel room Victor worried so much about was a mere elevator ride away. He watched Yuuri lean against the wall of the elevator and give an exhausted sigh. He lead the way to the room, unlocked it and dropped onto the bed without even taking his clothes off.

Victor took in the hotel room with a big bed and no other furniture. Briefly, he considered sleeping on the floor anyway – but well, they’d already done this, hadn’t they? – and settled for the bed after all.

 

A hand trailed over Victor’s chest and a nose pressed into the side of his neck. “Hmmm…” a voice murmured into his ear.

 _Yuuri!_ It was so warm to lie here under the blanket with Yuuri by his side. His eyes were still closed and he didn’t want to open them for at least another hour.

The man’s arms wrapped around Victor and his leg slid against Victor’s. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” Victor admitted. “Morning, I think…”

“It doesn’t matter we don’t have to get up and go to work,” Yuuri whispered. It was Saturday morning, that was enough for both of them.

Victor gave a happy sigh, “Yeah…”

“I love sleeping in,” Yuuri told him. One of his hands slid up into Victor’s hair.

He wasn’t sure how long they lay like this. He rubbed a hand over Yuuri’s hand on his chest and wondered what he was supposed to do next.

“We have the whole day to ourselves,” Yuuri whispered. “What will we do now?”

Victor imagined turning them both over and kissing Yuuri.

 

_“Victor! Victor, I…” Yuuri exclaimed in surprise between kisses._

_He slipped his hands under Yuuri’s back and pulled him closer. He wanted more. He needed these rare moments when they were alone more than anything. These wonderful moments when nothing was scripted and no one was watching and no one could interrupt. When they could do anything they wanted…_

_Yuuri’s fingers scrambled for his clothes and he gave Victor that mischievous look as he asked the question he always did when he knew he could have anything he wanted. “Will you eat me?”_

_“Yes, of course, Yuuri.”_

_He turned the man over and Yuuri gave a soft sigh. “I love what you do to me.”_

_Victor slid a thumb down Yuuri’s back. “I love you,” he whispered._

Victor blinked, shaking off his daydream. He was dimly aware that even his daydreams were starting to feel like porn movies and wondered if he should be getting worried.

“Are you asleep?” Yuuri whispered.

“Hmm… what?”

Yuuri sat up and Victor opened his eyes to see his co-star grin at him. “I said,” he leaned down and dropped his voice to a whisper again, “What should we do today?”

It was the beginning to so many of their movies together that Victor didn’t even react to the tone Yuuri had used, because he knew the actor had intended it as a joke.

“I have an idea,” he said as his mind painted him a very appealing image.

“Oh yeah?” Yuuri asked and there was that twinkle in his eye.

“Let’s…” _yeah, why not?_ “Let’s go to the zoo,” he offered and reached out to touch Yuuri’s face. “What do you say to that? They’ll have giraffes, and bears, and elephants, and…” _all kinds of animals, I imagine._ He made a vague gesture with his hands, “and us, I suppose.”

Yuuri laughed.

 

Three hours later Yuuri, in a crop top and a pair of jeans that looked better on him than any model out there, was watching four giraffes walk by with his mouth slightly open. Victor watched Yuuri with a smile.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun. Every animal was fascinating and amazing. Yuuri loved them all and they took turns posing with each one in the background.

Yuuri turned away from the giraffes and caught Victor’s eye. “If I were rich, I would have my own zoo!”

“Full of every breed of dog?” Victor suggested.

“A dog petting zoo!”

He reached out and took Yuuri’s hand and the boy didn’t seem to notice.

The next thing to catch his eye was a cotton candy stand. Victor declined the offer of one and watched Yuuri try to figure out how best to eat his.

After a while he whispered, “Can you imagine if we had to cover each other with cotton candy and then eat it off?”

Victor’s smile froze. He hadn’t been prepared for that mental image.

Yuuri watched him, as if curious what he would do next and Victor was overcome with the mad desire to do something daring that would impress the boy before him. He put his hand over Yuuri’s, holding the cotton candy in place, and reached for a taste.

“Hmm…” he said thoughtfully as he chewed what little he’d bitten off. “Only if I get to cover you with it.”

Yuuri’s eyes were on him, but Victor couldn’t read the expression on his face.

Victor’s ears heard what his mouth had said. He blushed and turned away. “A-anyway, I think the wolves are this way.” He made a few steps and Yuuri followed.

“I think I will suggest it,” Yuuri said and Victor could feel his co-star’s eyes on his face.

He wanted to turn around and kiss Yuuri until his mouth hurt and they both couldn’t see straight, but he just kept walking.

“Wolves are really interesting,” he began and tried to think of something, _anything_ about wolves. “They… um… they move in packs…”

Yuuri’s arm curved around his, bringing them closer, but Yuuri remained silent.

At least for another dozen or so steps. And then Yuuri asked, “Can I ask you for a favour?”

“Yeah?” Victor turned and found himself much closer to Yuuri than he had been prepared for in that moment.

“Yeah,” Yuuri said with a nod.

 _Here it comes,_ Victor thought.

Yuuri held out his cotton candy and Victor’s mind, affected no doubt by all the movies they’d made, painted him a very vivid image of Yuuri lying on his stomach on a bed as Victor covered his backside with cotton candy and then ate it, only to move on to Yuuri next

“Can you finish this for me, please?” Yuuri asked.

Victor took it without another word.

“Your face is all red. Are you alright?”

 _No, I’m not._ “Just thirsty,” he said and it wasn’t exactly a lie.

 

Victor held on to Yuuri’s hand while they watched orangutans run around, chasing each other and he wondered how he ever thought he was in love before. All of that before hadn’t been love, but a feeling masquerading as love. It had been nothing more than him wishing he was in love and picking someone to pine over.

This time was different.

Now he was fascinated with everything Yuuri did, but most of all he was fascinated with the sadness that Yuuri buried deep in his heart.

Yuuri noticed him staring and met his eyes with a smile. “The tattoos haven’t washed off yet,” he said, pointing at his arms. “Can’t say I like them much, to be honest. Do you?”

“I don’t,” Victor decided. “They remind me too much of Jack and he was a real dick.”

He braced himself for the response that would inevitably follow, but Yuuri put a hand on Victor’s arm. “Sorry. I… You got so excited I thought you liked it.”

“I thought I did,” he admitted, “but I realize now that I don’t after all. Sure, Jack was hot and good at sex, but so what? He wasn’t actually my type.”

Yuuri looked at him. _Then what_ is _your type?_ his eyes seemed to say.

He stared at Yuuri, unable to say a word.

His phone rang. He ignored it.

But it went on ringing and Yuuri stepped away saying, “Isn’t that your phone?”

So he had no choice but to answer it. “Hello?”

“Victor!” Chris’ voice chimed in happily. “Hope I’m not interrupting anything. Listen, I need to show you something. You really need to see this. Are you free today?”

“I’m not,” Victor responded coldly.

“Tomorrow, then!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was starting to think I was updating too frequently, so I decided to do updates every other day instead of every day...


	6. Art

Victor, who’d spent half the night dreaming something not too different from all the movies he’d filmed with Yuuri, wondered what Chris could possibly have called him about. Guilt stole over him as he realized that he had no idea what Chris was doing now.

And, so, when Victor arrived at Chris’ apartment he was feeling a mix of guilt and curiosity.

Chris let him in, giving him an odd look Victor didn’t understand. He asked how Victor was doing, told him he was fine and offered him drinks as they sat down in the kitchen. Chris was playing the part of a perfect host and Victor couldn’t help but wonder what it meant.

He waited for Chris to get to the point, his heart pounding like mad in his chest

“So I got curious about your movies,” Chris began, “and – after calling in a bunch of favours – managed to get my hands on one.”

“And?” Victor asked, terrified of what he might hear next.

“And I enjoyed it so much I bought another three.” Chris gave him a smile. “Do you have _any_ idea what I had to do to get a copy? I practically sold my soul for them!”

“And?” Victor asked again. He was beginning to suspect he knew where this was going.

“Have you watched any of them?”

Victor sighed. “Look, I'm in pretty much every scene of the movie.” _Every scene with one or two exceptions,_ he added mentally.

“Yes, I know that,” Chris cut in impatiently, “but did you actually sit down and watch any of the movies?”

There were so many ways this could go and Victor was terrified of most of them. “No,” he admitted after some hesitation. “Why are you asking me this?”

There was an odd smile on Chris’ face at that. “You need to see this.”

Chris took him to the living room where he put a movie on and both friends settled down on the couch to watch.

Victor stole a glance at Chris, wondering briefly if it was strange to watch a porn movie with his friend when he was one of the actors in it. But it was too late to worry about something like that. And then he saw the title of the movie.

 

_A white rose bloomed. Next to it – a delicate pink one. A gentle breeze brushed through the rosebushes, shaking the flowers and the little buds. It played with the leaves. Overhead a clear blue sky stretched out forever._

_Psyche walked through the rose garden, feeling very lonely. He let his hands brush over the roses as he passed them._

_The garden was empty and abandoned with nothing in it but a labyrinth of rosebushes and statues._

_The path came to a dead end with yet another statue in it. This one was of a young man reclining on a plinth, his stone eyes directed unseeingly up at the clear sky._

_Psyche circled that statue and took in the perfect marble shoulders, the curve of the hips and the wonderful thighs. The sculptor had carved out every detail and time had spared this statue, leaving it as it must have looked when it was first made._

_A perfect young man made of marble._

_Psyche tore off one of the roses, taking care to avoid the thorns and returned to the statue. “I’d like to present to you this token of my affections.” He giggled and then placed the rose in the statue’s open hand._

_Nothing happened. It was just a statue. The eyes went on staring the lips didn’t twitch in a smile._

_Amused by this joke, Psyche slid his hands over one of the cold marble thighs and leaned in to whisper. “The plaque says you’re Eros, the god of sexual attraction.” He pressed his lips against a marble cheek in a kiss and pulled away. “Maybe you can cure my loneliness.”_

_The statue remained as still as before and Psyche decided that it would be even funnier to kiss it on the lips._

_There was no magic, no breaking of a spell: the statue remained the same under that cold, uncaring sky._

_“That’s not enough for you?” Psyche asked and giggled. “You want more?” He pretended to be embarrassed, “But, then,” he reasoned aloud, “you_ are _the god of sexual attraction.”_

_He walked around to stand in front of the statue and, throwing a glance around him, reached out with both hands to slide them down the statue’s chest. He stepped closer and pressed a kiss to each of the statue’s nipples. “You’re so cold,” he said, raising his head and looking into the statue’s face. “Let me warm you up.”_

_He stepped back and undid his shirt…_

Victor watched the way the camera took in Yuuri’s cold, uncaring shoulders (because he’d actually played the statue), the marble thighs, the frozen fingers and the way Victor’s hands slid over Yuuri. He imagined he was sliding his hands over Yuuri again and feel the smoothness of his skin.

Now the camera followed Victor’s hands down as he undid each button. In the movie he stripped slowly, letting his clothes slide off him as if he was also made of smooth marble.

The movie showed the roses blooming around them and that clear sky.

He remembered all too well how they filmed this one.

 

_Yuuri posed on a plinth, his body covered in white paint to make him look like he really was made out of marble. They tried out a bunch of poses until they found one they were happy with and then they took photos of him from different angles to be absolutely sure that this was the best possible pose. In the end they got something that looked like an actual statue, but also managed to look erotic._

_(And, as the movie proved, they did a good job filming him to make him appear even more erotic.)_

_They filmed Victor strolling through the garden while the photo session continued. And then, of course, they had to come up with a suitable picture for the DVD cover._

_He would always remember the morning when they filmed the rest of it. It was cold and very clear. The sky was an impossible blue. Poor Yuuri had to get up before sunrise so they could prepare him for the shoot. They had to film the whole thing before the sun rose and ruined the shot._

_Victor walked out into the clearing where Yuuri lay on his side on a plinth and the breath caught in his throat. He was at once beautiful and terrifying._

_He flirted with the statue, following the script to the dot. Yuuri’s body was so cold it frightened him, but he did his best to stay in character. This was a hard one to film and he wanted to keep the number of takes to a minimum._

_He stood almost statue-like as the clothes slid off his body and he felt as if he was also covered in all that body paint._

_Once he was completely naked he walked around and planted kisses on Yuuri’s feet. He worked his way up slowly, pressing kisses on the cold marble-like skin. Yuuri didn’t even shudder._

_Victor got to the thighs and very carefully put kisses on them._

_Yuuri was so still it was starting to frighten him._

_Victor let both of his hands trail over the boy’s thighs, and giggled as if a really funny idea had just occurred to him. “Of course!” he exclaimed. “The kiss that will wake you up shouldn’t go on your mouth!”_

_He reached down and planted a kiss over Yuuri’s dick, as if it was also made of stone. Yuuri’s stillness was starting to terrify him and then he had the mad idea that they actually_ did _get someone to make a statue of Yuuri and now Victor was really expected to have sex with a stone statue._

_He raised his eyes and saw Yuuri take his away from the sky and stare at him. There was a cold smile on his lips now._

_The god Eros was awake and he demanded to be worshipped. He lowered himself onto his back and Victor reached down to plant kisses on his thighs. It amazed him how Yuuri remained in character the whole time. He settled into another pose and lay still. Victor lowered his head._

“That’s Yuuri up there,” Victor said as the movie went on, “but I couldn’t help feeling as if I was licking stone, especially since he didn’t move or react to my touch at all.”

The camera went around, getting excellent shots of Victor’s backside. His legs were spread out, his knees resting on the plinth. Yuuri may not have reacted to what Victor was doing to him, but Victor’s body wasn’t that impassive.

“I scraped my knees on the stone,” Victor admitted. “We had to retake a few scenes, of course, and Yuuri got them to cover the plinth with a blanket for those.” He looked at Chris and realized that his friend wasn’t listening.

On the screen, Victor crawled forward on his knees as his kisses travelled back up Yuuri’s chest.

 

_Eros sat up and made a displeased face as Psyche’s kisses reached his neck. He didn’t speak: he didn’t have to. The god wasn’t interested in kisses. His eyes travelled down and he took in just how worked up Psyche was. He reached out with his hand and trailed a finger over Psyche’s dick. Then he raised his eyes and stared into Psyche’s red face._

_The stare was as cold as the rest of Eros, but it made sweat trickle in little beads down Psyche’s back._

_Eros gave a little nod and turned over onto his stomach._

This part had resulted in long discussions between everyone. At some point before the filming Georgi had given a long, detailed presentation on what exactly Victor had to do during this scene. He’d actually sat down and planned it all out and then drew diagrams.

Victor, who’d gotten used to the open conversations at work, committed all the instructions to memory without any comment.

 

_Yuuri lay under him and, even now, managed the trick of looking erotic without really doing much. And Victor lowered himself very slowly, Georgi’s words ringing in his ears._

“Lube? What lube? How can you use it on a statue?”

  _Victor pressed his body down against Yuuri’s._

_Not a single shudder passed through Yuuri. There were no goosebumps on his skin. He didn’t sigh, or moan, or demand more. He was cold and impassive._

_How did he do it?_

_If it had been Yuuri doing this to him, he would’ve moved in response. But Yuuri was completely calm. What was his secret?_

_Victor moved away slowly, as if breaking away from Yuuri was hard (and it often really was)._

_And here came the last test of Yuuri’s self-control: he reached down with his mouth and licked._

_Still nothing._

_“Thank you, my God,” Victor whispered reverentially, his heart pounding in his chest._

_The statue of Eros lay in his sideways pose as it had always been. Psyche’s thighs were wrapped around the statue and his head was arched back. He gave a long happy sigh. He released the statue and pulled away…_

The credits rolled on the screen and Chris turned away from it to look at Victor.

He couldn’t deny that, despite being a porn movie, it made him think of a work of art. The camera picked out little details and captured the whole experience perfectly, getting across exactly how he felt that cold morning on that plinth with Yuuri. And, even during filming, he’d walked away feeling as if he’d just had sex with a statue.

“Wow,” he whispered softly.

“Do you see?” Chris asked. “It’s a work of art! A bizarre one, sure, but definitely art.”

He handed Victor the DVD box and the actor stared at a picture of himself with his limbs wrapped around a cold statue as he pressed a kiss to its lips. He was only wearing a shirt, but – for some reason – it was wet and see through. More than that: the shirt wasn’t long enough to reach his waist and left his best feature exposed for the world to see.

Of course, what the movie didn’t capture was what happened after the filming.

 

_Victor got caught in a conversation with the director as Yuuri went ahead to wash all the body paint off._

_Yuuri’s acting in this movie made Victor think about all the movies they’d filmed together, of all the times he’d made Yuuri moan and shudder with pleasure. Had all that been an act as well? Where did the acting end and where did his real feelings start?_

_He found his co-star in the trailer with the showers and was about to take his own clothes off when Yuuri caught him and pinned him against the wall._

_“Yu-”_

_He pressed his lips against Victor’s and kissed him. Yuuri was all wet, but that didn’t stop him from pushing against Victor. His hands scrambled down and undid the buttons of Victor’s shirt, unbuckled the belt and pushed his pants down._

_“Yuuri…” Victor moaned as Yuuri went on hastily undressing him._

_“I’m freezing!” Yuuri exclaimed. “And the water in here isn’t helping!”_

_Victor thought about hot tea and jam, praying that Yuuri wouldn’t catch a cold after…_

_He was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was all naked and Yuuri, was pressing his wet body against Victor’s, while giving him passionate kisses. Pressing and rubbing._

_“Take me,” Yuuri gasped out. “You have no idea how much I want you right now.”_

_In any other circumstances, Victor would’ve known what that meant. He would’ve done what anyone would’ve done when a hot man they’d fallen desperately in love with pressed themselves against them, demanding to be taken. But he’d filmed enough movies by now to know the feeling at the end of the day when he got all worked up and needed someone to give him some kind of release. Yuuri had done that for him more than once and now he needed a favour in return. That was all it was._

_They’d filmed shower sex twice already. Once was in a glass shower stall with hot water, steam and their hands making a grab for everything and the second time was much the same, even if their relationship in that movie was very different._

_Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder as his hands roamed down. Victor closed his eyes and waited to see what Yuuri would do next. But the actor merely pressed himself against Victor as one of his hands wrapped itself around Victor’s waist and the second one settled between Victor’s legs._

_“I… uh…” Yuuri breathed out. “I… I’m sorry…” He changed his mind after all._

_He was going to move away, but Victor put his hands over Yuuri’s and held him in place. “Please…” he breathed out, “will you take me?”_

_Yuuri pressed kisses against Victor’s shoulders and back. “We’ll use up all the water this way,” he whispered and shut it off._

_He freed himself from Victor’s grasp and Victor turned around, ready to ask him to come back. But he didn’t need to: Yuuri opened a drawer, pulled out a bottle and looked at Victor._

_He gave a little nod and turned around to rest his hands against the wall._

_They were alone in the trailer and while the crew ran around outside, trying to organize lunches for everyone, while they put things away and double-checked that they hadn’t missed any interesting angles for the opening sequence of the movie, the two stars had what Victor secretly considered their hottest sex yet._

_Yuuri was sweating when he turned Victor around and took his face with both hands. “Tonight. I want you to come over tonight and eat me out completely. Will you?”_

_Victor nodded and reached for another kiss. Yuuri pushed him against the wall, pressing his hips against Victor’s._

_And nothing could compare to the warm, sticky morning after when he woke up with his arms wrapped around Yuuri and watched him sleep. He cooked him breakfast afterwards and served it in bed._

Chris was watching him now, watching and reading what was going through his mind just by the expression on Victor’s face, he was sure.

Victor returned the box to him. “I didn’t realize we were making erotic art,” he admitted.

“I’m buying all of them,” Chris announced. “Any chance you can get me advance copies, or something?”

“I don’t know about that,” Victor admitted. “I didn’t ask.” He suddenly really needed to see all the movies and, more than that – to own all of them.

_Maybe they still have copies somewhere at work. I need to remember to ask Yuuri about that._

And then he remembered a movie they’d made recently. “Do you have _Pillow Princess_? Did they release that one yet? That one was the hardest to film. They had to put me in a separate room for some of the scenes and don’t get me started on how many takes it took to get the other ones right. I mean, what did they expect? Someone had the brilliant idea that they should get a porn actor to do the opposite of what he was hired for.” Except, as _In the Garden with Eros_ demonstrated, Yuuri didn’t have a problem with this, for some reason.

Chris listened with an amused smile.

“And, well, the reason the movie works so well –”

“Victor,” Chris cut him off. “I have that one. Do you want to watch it next?”

“Yes, please,” Victor said. He couldn’t bring himself to confess that he hadn’t seen Yuuri’s scenes and was suddenly dying to see them.

 

_Psyche was a spoiled young man who was hard to impress. On Friday nights when he got lonely he’d pick up the phone and dial a special place that sent their best young men to keep Psyche company._

_Tonight was Eros’ turn._

_He walked in, dressed head to toe in black leather. “Hello, princess.”_

_Psyche lay on a bed, resting on a mountain of pillows, dressed in a see-through pink peignoir that was open to reveal most of him. There were pink slippers on his feet that he kicked up playfully. Psyche lay cross-legged, but as soon as Eros arrived, he uncrossed his legs and gave a bored yawn._

Same as always, _the yawn said._ How predictable!

_Eros smiled. He undid four buttons on the back of his neck and removed the top of his outfit to reveal a pair of bare shoulders. He was in a black leather corset that was laced up really tightly at the back. “It’s a little warm in here,” he said really casually._

_“I’m cold,” Psyche told him._

_Normally the men who came in the evenings would take one look at Psyche and rush to suck him dry while he yawned and studied his nails._

_Eros merely shrugged. “I’m still warm. Do you mind if I take my clothes off?”_

_Psyche reached for a plate of chocolates at the bed, picked one up with two fingers and ate it._

_Eros unlaced his corset, keeping his eyes locked with Psyche. Halfway down he stopped. “I think I’m stuck. Can you unlace the rest?”_

_Psyche picked up another chocolate, studied with mild interest and ate it._

_Eros unlaced himself and let the corset fall on the ground. Now it was easy to see that his pants sat a little too low on him. He walked over to Psyche and put one foot on the bed between his legs._

_Psyche wrinkled his nose delicately. “Not on the bed.”_

_With another shrug Eros leaned forward to unlace his boot. It was black, went up to his knee and had a stiletto heel. He pulled it off and tossed it aside. He placed his second boot down right at Psyche’s lap. “Untie me,” he ordered and, as if by accident, the tip of the boot just barely touched Psyche’s tip._

_All Eros got was a raised eyebrow. Psyche reached for a nail file and set to work on his nails._

_Eros undid his next boot himself and tossed it over his shoulder._

_On the bed Psyche filed his nails as if it was a very fascinating pastime._

_“I suppose I will just be wasting my breath, if I ask you to undress me,” Eros said, unbuckling his belt._

_Psyche threw an impassive look at him and returned to his nails._

_Eros’ pants dropped to show that he hadn’t been wearing any underwear, but even that revelation didn’t get any reaction out of Psyche._

_He stood still for a while, his hands on his hips as the camera took his figure in from head to toe. He must’ve rubbed an oil over his skin, because it shone in the warm light of the room._

_“Okay, princess,” he said, crawling over the bed with a dangerous glint in his eye. “I can see you’re playing hard to get and it’s cute. It really is.” He reached into his pocket. “I have a crown to go with that frilly pillow of yours.”_

_He caught Psyche’s hands and cuffed them behind his back._

_“What -?” Psyche exclaimed._

_“Now be a good boy.” He put a finger over Psyche’s lips. “And I’ll give you what you want.” He slid his index and middle fingers into Psyche’s mouth and pulled them back out. They glistened in the light of the room._

_Psyche watched with amusement as Eros then licked those fingers himself. And then they both watched the fingers slide down over each of Psyche’s nipples, then further down, circling the bellybutton and still down, until Eros slid them under and into Psyche._

_“I’ll teach you how to get excited,” he whispered dangerously and a wave of goosebumps went over Psyche’s skin. “I’ll teach you all about sex.” He leaned in and gave Psyche’s cheek a slow lick. “I’ll teach you how to beg for more.”_

_Psyche reclined his head on the pillow and closed his eyes as he breathed out._

“It didn’t turn out as bad as I thought,” Victor said nonchalantly. He saw the expression on Chris’ face. It turned out very well, by his friend’s standards.

The camera followed the line of Yuuri’s back and then the curve of his buttocks only to stop and wait for Yuuri to climb off him to get that perfect sideways shot. He’d held Victor with his thighs and let his hands slide over Victor’s back, making him gasp. After 30 minutes Psyche learned all the lessons Eros gave him and even more. Psyche also discovered he was a screamer.

Victor had enjoyed playing a pillow princess.

 

_Victor lay on the bed, waiting for filming to start when Yuuri walked in. He sat down on the bed and smiled. There was another box of chocolates in Yuuri’s hands._

_Every day that week Yuuri would arrive with a box of chocolates and a bottle of champagne. Victor laughed and accepted it all, knowing it was just part of the act. Usually he tried to feed them to Yuuri, but this time Yuuri decided it was his turn._

_He picked one up with two fingers and lowered it into Victor’s mouth, letting his fingertips slide against Victor’s lips. Then he took his hand away, reached down with his mouth and, using his teeth and tongue, snatched the chocolate back out again._

_Yuuri was so close, he was almost lying on top of him. Victor heard him chew the chocolate and swallow it. Then the boy whispered, “Another one?”_

_“Y-yeah…”_

_Soon the chocolates were forgotten as they focused all their attention on flirting instead. Victor lay on his stomach and hugged the pillow to his chest while Yuuri gave “His Princess” a massage and whispered compliments in His Princess’ ear about his lovely shoulders and beautiful hair._

_Victor buried his face in the pillow to hide how red it was while Yuuri told the princess that, without a doubt, he had the best ass in the kingdom._

_That was how the crew found them: Yuuri, all in black leather, sitting on top of Victor, in his flimsy pink peignoir with his face buried in the pillow, both giggling uncontrollably. Yuuri’s face was buried in Victor’s back._

_It wasn’t long after that that the idea for the cover image was born – Victor lying on a big pink pillow with his hair sprawled out all around him and Yuuri on his knees and elbows, a chocolate held between his lips, which were only a few inches away from Victor’s as if he was lowering the chocolate into Victor’s mouth._

_After a million takes and retakes Yuuri did another thing that caught Victor off guard: he handcuffed the two of them together._

_“Yuuri!” he exclaimed as a blush spread over his face._

_The boy contemplated the handcuffs thoughtfully. They had been standing around, waiting for the set to be ready for the next scene, and he’d done it calmly, almost absent-mindedly._

_Victor braced himself for whatever might happen next._

_Without another word, Yuuri took the handcuffs off and Victor was all too aware of how disappointed he suddenly was._

_“Next time,” Yuuri promised and pocketed them._

“What are you thinking about?” Chris asked, startling Victor out of his memories. The movie had ended and his friend was studying him again.

“I was thinking what a good job they did editing and filming the movie,” Victor lied. “I don’t know how they did it, but they made Yuuri look even better than he does in real life.” _They really know how to film naked bodies,_ he thought.

“They definitely make both of you look really good,” Chris chuckled. “Now, what were you thinking about? Really?”

Victor sighed. “I was thinking how, despite all these movies, despite the number of times I’ve stayed over at his place, I still can’t find the courage to ask him out. Properly, I mean.”

“Why not?” Chris asked. “The changing dynamic aside, there’s one thing that’s very consistent between these movies and that’s the way you two look at each other.”

“Really?”

Chris nodded, picked up the remote and skipped back in the movie.

 

_Eros raised his head and stared up into Psyche’s face. The camera didn’t show either of their faces right away, having found something else that was more interesting to show, but then it showed Eros grinning triumphantly and Psyche with a look of complete surrender on his face._

_Was there something else in their eyes?_

Chris hit stop, took the DVD out and put _In the Garden with Eros_ on again and skipped scenes until he found what he was looking for.

 

_The statue reached out with his hand and trailed a finger over Psyche’s dick. Then he raised his eyes and stared into Psyche’s red face._

_The stare was as cold as the rest of Eros, but it made sweat trickle in little beads down Psyche’s back._

_But was there just a hint of something else in their eyes?_

 

Chris took the DVD out and put on another one.

 

_Eros sat up. The cherry was still in his hand. Catching Psyche’s eye and not breaking eye contact he bit the cherry off at the stem and swallowed it._

_“Y-You can have my best cherry,” Psyche stammered out._

_“I will eat all your cherries, my sugar pie.”_

_There was definitely something in the way they looked at each other this time. Something that hadn’t been scripted._

Chris put his last DVD on and skipped ahead for a few scenes.

 

_Psyche sat at a restaurant, having dinner in an expensive suit. Around him people chatted away and exchanged jokes._

_None of them knew that someone was hiding under the table, behind the long, white tablecloth, someone who had their head buried deep between Psyche’s thighs, even as he pressed them close together._

_Eros released Psyche and stared up from between his thighs as his hand stroked what had been in his mouth a mere minute ago._

_Psyche lowered his head and gave a little smile. He’d succeeded in eating the whole time, as if nothing had happened. He’d won his bet with Eros._

_And there it was again – that something in their eyes._

Chris stopped the movie and Victor did his best to suppress the memory of a dozen takes when he couldn’t stop from blushing, or laughing, or gasping. It had turned into lessons in self-control from Yuuri, who spent a whole week trying to catch him off guard until Victor could stay calm.

“Well?” he asked.

No, it was just wishful thinking. “You’re imagining it,” Victor said, rising to his feet. He saw Chris open his mouth to argue. “And really, I need to go.”

He left before Chris could argue with him. He didn’t need this. Not again. He was happy where he was with Yuuri. He wasn’t going to ruin this. This, whatever it was called, was precious.

 

Monday morning found him at the studio, getting ready to leave for a swimming pool, where they were going to shoot the next movie.

He was supposed to go over the script with Yuuri, but, instead, he was trying to explain why Chris had called when they were at the zoo definitely not out on a date.

“He wanted to tell me what he thought of our movies,” Victor admitted. “Now that he finally got a chance to watch some…”

“It sounded really urgent,” Yuuri said doubtfully.

“My friend is very dramatic,” Victor explained, knowing that Chris had said the same about him on more than one occasion. “He said that they’re hard to find, but he wants to buy all of them. He thought they’re a work of art.”

Yuuri smiled. “They are! I know we complain all the time about the silly instructions, but the end result is worth it! Especially when you get a movie like _Play me Like a Piano_.”

Victor was suddenly filled with the desperate need to see that one. “I thought _In the Garden with Eros_ turned out really well,” he said, trying to suggest with his tone that he’d watched all of them carefully before making his choice. “Listen, I… Can I get Chris a couple of the movies? Do you know if the studio…?”

“They always have a bunch of extra copies lying around,” Yuuri said nonchalantly. “I thought you knew that. You didn’t _pay_ for your copies, did you?”

There was no avoiding it now. He lowered his head in embarrassment. “I don’t have any copies,” he confessed. “Chris showed me the ones he had.”

“Why didn’t you say anything? I’ll show you where they all are when we’re done.”

Later, when they finished all their filming for that day, he returned home with two copies of every single movie with Yuuri in it and not just the ones they both starred in.

But, before that, they had the current movie to work on.

Finally Victor opened the script and read. He didn’t get very far before Yuuri made an indignant exclamation and went off to find out if the crew was out of their minds.

Knowing where the problem would be, Victor skimmed down to the sex scene and a single word caught his eye.

Underwater.

He rushed off after Yuuri only to find his co-star in an argument with Celestino.

“And how will we breathe? Because, in case you haven’t noticed, breathing is very important! Unless, of course, you managed to figure out a way for us to have orgasms without breathing?”

Celestino tried to pacify Yuuri, but Victor caught enough words to get really angry himself.

It was an experimental setup. They’d never filmed something like this before. More than that – it wasn’t even for a porn movie. This was a request for a scene in a fantasy movie. They wanted stunt doubles and Yuuri and Victor fit their criteria.

“You’ll get double your usual pay,” Yakov cut in, jumping to Celestino’s rescue.

Yuuri went on arguing, but they had their way in the end and Yuuri agreed to film a sex scene underwater.

 

The two actors stood completely naked by a pool and waited for the order to go in.

_Here I am about to have sex with someone underwater to make what I’m sure will be another work of art (even if does turn out to be a very erotic work of art)._

He turned his head and caught the gleam of excitement in Yuuri’s eyes. The actor had protested, yes, but in reality the idea of doing something new and wild (while also extremely erotic) appealed to him. Take that time when they had sex on the roof of a building…

“Jump!” the director shouted and they obeyed.

The water was warm, warmer than he’d expected. He swam next to Yuuri and they exchanged smiles.

 

_He hungered after the gentle and naïve human and he wanted to make him his mate._

_They swam side by side and the human smiled the whole time. “This is fun, isn’t it?”_

_With a few strokes of his arms he brought himself closer and put his hands around the human, feeling around where his tail should’ve been but was not. He could still mate with this human, he was sure._

_The human made loud excited noises and turned red. “What are you doing?” he exclaimed._

_“I want you to be my mate,” he said and he could feel his body get ready to take the human._

_The human laughed. “Really? But… how do you… How do you mate?”_

_He explained everything to the innocent human, using his fingers to help demonstrate. This got more excited noises out of the human and he could see that the human was ready to accept him._

_“I accept,” he said, “but I can’t bear you any children.”_

_“I don’t want children,” he admitted._

_The human moved his head gently and turned over onto his side. “Then go ahead.”_

_“Not here,” he said with a chuckle. “Come down with me.”_

Hips pressed together, legs twined around one another, they floated deep in the water, turning around. Victor held Yuuri close and they breathed together. Or, rather, didn’t breathe.

It felt good, _so_ good to be like this, hands wrapped around each other, moving with the water as if they didn’t have a care in the world. (At least, until they had to go up for air.)

The whole thing was a filming nightmare. They lost count of the number of takes they did. They had doctors and professional divers all around them, just in case.

But they’d enjoyed it, anyway. They’d enjoyed it so much that when the first day of filming was over they went up to Victor’s apartment and repeated it all in his bathtub (this time keeping their heads above the water).

Yuuri’s head rested on Victor’s shoulder as Victor slid his hands up Yuuri’s sides. Yuuri breathed heavily and murmured Victor’s name, putting his own hands over Victor’s.

Chris’ words echoed in Victor’s head. Was it really possible that Yuuri loved him back? Yuuri missed every hint Victor dropped and flirted in return as if he was playing another scene from one of their movies together. Was he just going along with what Victor was doing because it was fun?

“Do you like being with me?” The question had slipped out by accident and Victor cursed himself.

Yuuri pulled away and turned around to give him a surprised look. “Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?”

He smiled at the answer, but the tone wasn’t the one he’d hoped for.

 _“You always fall for the pretty ones and you never read the signs. Porn actors see sex as their job and the rest is just acting.”_ Chris had said and he’d been right. It was just sex to Yuuri and it didn’t matter who was his partner as long as they were good at what they did. And, so, as long as Victor could satisfy Yuuri, Yuuri would stay with him.

He took Yuuri’s hand and lowered his head over it, hiding the expression on his face. “I’m glad,” he said. “I will do everything I can to keep you happy.”


	7. No Holding Back

The following morning Victor woke up to find a message from Chris with a bunch of articles attached. Word had gotten out that two porn stars were playing stunt doubles in a movie filmed by a famous director and everyone wanted to know all the details. Which actors? What were their names? What did they look like?

_They’ll be asking for interviews soon,_ Chris wrote.

Victor turned his head and stared at Yuuri’s sleeping form. He set his phone back on the bedside table and leaned over Yuuri to brush his hair out of his face.

Last night the realization of just _how deeply_ in love he was hit him hard.

 

_Yuuri raised Victor’s head. “I want you to be happy too,” he said and Victor’s heart beat faster._

_“I am happy,” he said and it wasn’t a lie. All this was more than enough, even if it was only for now._

_He backed away against the wall of the bathtub and spread his legs, raising them so they could hang over the edges of the bathtub. He tried not to think about the fact that they’d shot a scene like this once. No matter what they did in private, he was sure it would appear in a movie sooner or later._

_Yuuri smiled and, like in that movie, ran a hand up Victor’s right thigh, “Open and ready for me, already?”_

_He closed his eyes. “Yes.”_

How did I end up like this? _Victor wondered as Yuuri leaned close and pressed his lips against Victor’s._ At what point did my life turn into one long porn movie? No, not a movie, but the shooting of a porn movie.

_Yuuri stroked Victor’s thighs as they kissed. Victor’s mouth opened and Yuuri went on snatching kisses hungrily as he pushed his hips against Victor._

_He let Yuuri take charge and do whatever he wanted._

_And when they finally made it to the bedroom and Yuuri sat down on the bed, Victor dropped on the floor beside it, took each of Yuuri’s feet and kissed them. He pressed one against the side of his face as he slid the other over his chest and further down between his legs._

_He was rewarded with a smile and an invitation to join Yuuri on the bed._

The phone vibrated on the table as another text came from Chris. Victor picked it up and cursed himself for not putting it on silent.

_Have you confessed your feelings yet?_ Chris wrote.

_No,_ he wrote back. _I’m not going to._

_Why not?_

Because they were both happy like this. Because he had no idea what Yuuri’s reaction would be. Because Yuuri was only in it for the sex and as soon as he realized how serious it was for Victor there was a good chance he would break it off and find someone else. Because Victor was a clumsy fool when it came to love and not only did he often find the wrong people to fall in love with, but he managed to mess up those relationships which had any hope of going well.

But mostly because Yuuri had put up a barrier between them. He hid everything behind it – his feelings and whatever it was that he was sad about and refused to let Victor in. It was obvious that he wanted to keep Victor at a distance.

_Because it’s better this way,_ he texted.

For a while Chris didn’t write anything, as if he was considering his reply. Victor hoped he wouldn’t try to argue: he wasn’t going to be dissuaded, no matter what his friend said.

In fact, Victor went through an argument in his head where he definitely proved without any shadow of a doubt that confessing was the worst he could do and he imagined Chris agreeing and dropping the whole issue in the space of a minute.

And then Chris wrote back.

_What if you tried to seduce him?_

This was so far removed from what Victor was expecting that he sat there, staring at his phone, wondering what the words meant before the meaning finally sunk in.

Seduce Yuuri? Was Chris out of his mind? How did someone seduce a _porn actor_? And an experienced one who’d seen it all too?

It was some time before he finally calmed down enough to send Chris a polite response.

_How?_

_I’m sure you’ll figure it out ;)_

Victor sighed and put his phone back on the bedside table. How could he do something like that? Not only was Yuuri a porn actor who’d played out all possible seduction scenarios, but he’d also had several very handsome partners and…

It was hopeless.

He turned around and watched Yuuri sleep in his bed.

There would be no sleep for Victor now, he knew. He couldn’t slip under the blanket and join Yuuri, not when he would be lying next to him, too scared to move, but too awake to sleep.

Victor opted for making breakfast instead.

 

The sun shone in through the curtains as Victor sat on the bed and watched Yuuri eat breakfast from a tray. He sat with his chin resting in his hand and smiled at the sight. This, right here, was all he needed.

Yuuri raised his eyes from his plate and smiled back. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“I already ate,” Victor said. “I wish we didn’t have to work today,” he admitted, “the weather is so nice, we could’ve taken a walk in the park.”

There was a dreamy expression on Yuuri’s face. “Yeah…”

“And looked for cute dogs,” Victor added.

Judging by the way a smile spread over his face, Yuuri really liked the sound of that. “Big fluffy ones…” he whispered.

“Or small short-haired ones,” Victor added.

Yuuri sighed. “I love dogs.”

_And I love you._ Victor watched Yuuri finish, took the tray away to put it on a table and slipped onto the bed with a happy bark.

They giggled as they rolled around on the bed together, barking and yelping like two dogs. Victor, forgetting himself and getting carried away, reached down and licked Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri threw his head back onto the pillow and laughed harder, holding Victor down to his chest.

 

They didn’t get any insane popularity, but both of them had a bunch of interviews to go to and very diplomatic answers to give when asked about their co-star.

Victor later read Yuuri’s interview, in the hopes of finding something – what? – but all he saw were compliments from Yuuri on his acting, his good personality and his skills in bed.

After that movie they had two whole weeks of interviews and photoshoots. Their movies were selling even better now and the studio had to arrange for more copies to be made.

And then the request arrived for both of them to appear on the pages of Playboy.

Yuuri was on top of the world. And on top of Victor.

Yakov wasn’t happy that they were taking his two stars away from filming, but the magazine found a way to pacify even him: with a promise of money and a photoshoot based on the most popular movies they’d made with the two actors.

And so, on the day of the photoshoot only one person wasn’t happy that it was happening: Victor. He was convinced that, while there, Yuuri would meet someone else who would take his place both as his co-star and as the person closest to Yuuri.

 

That morning they arrived arm in arm. People ran around, getting props ready while Yuuri and Victor chatted to the editor of the magazine.

Victor, who’d walked in, looking for someone to be the target of his jealousy, found to his great surprise that everyone was treating them as if they were engaged.

“Which would you like first?” someone asked.

The editor threw a thoughtful look at the two actors. “I think we should start with the whipped cream one. What was that movie called again? _Eat me Up_?”

Yuuri pulled away from Victor and walked out in front of the cameras. Every eye in the room turned to him as he undid the buttons of his shirt and let it fall off his shoulders and undid his pants. He undressed himself coolly, but Victor spotted the sparkle in his eye that told him that Yuuri really enjoyed having an audience.

“Come here, my sugar pie,” he called, beckoning with his finger.

Victor rushed to him. “Sorry, I’m late, my baker,” he said, slipping into character without thinking.

Yuuri caught him from the back and undid his buttons himself. A dozen cameras snapped at once. Yuuri slipped his hand into Victor’s pants and Victor reclined his head. “Let’s get you ready, my sugar pie.”

He undressed Victor and then looked at the editor expectantly.

Several people rushed to them all at once. There was a long conversation about where the whipped cream should go, a panic that there were no candied cherries and a debate if Yuuri should be licking it off Victor like he’d been doing on the DVD cover. They settled for licking in the end, but not off Victor’s chest like the cover had shown.

Victor lay very still with his legs spread apart and did his best not to disturb Yuuri’s handiwork while Yuuri posed with his tongue ready to lick.

After the photos were all taken Victor waited for someone to tell him what to do next, but Yuuri – no doubt, feeling very at ease – just cleaned Victor with his tongue.

There were a few shocked gasps and several cameras snapped, but Victor didn’t care. Yuuri was the centre of attention, but he was the centre of Yuuri’s attention. And so it remained as they snapped the photos for the other movies. They went on flirting, getting into character for each photo.

The last photo was for _In the Garden with Eros_. Three assistants covered Yuuri’s body with paint at surprising speed while backdrops were rolled out and prepared. Someone walked up to Victor with a costume in their hands. It was different from what he’d worn for the movie, but that didn’t matter.

Afterwards when Yuuri and Victor both got their free copies of the issue with their photos they put up their favourite pages as posters in their rooms. In Yuuri’s bedroom the posters alternated with Dita’s. He was especially fond of _In the Garden with Eros_. It showed him reclined in a pose that was both classical and a little erotic while Victor was over him, dressed in a dark green corset a thong and a pair of sheer tights held up by suspenders. He had dark green heels on his feet to match. Yuuri held a dark red rose in his outstretched hand.

“It suits you,” Yuuri told Victor when they finished posing for the photo.

Victor sat up and felt his blood rise to his face. “You think so?” he asked.

Yuuri nodded and ran a finger over Victor’s corset. “It really does.”

“Too bad I have nowhere to wear something like this,” Victor said. “I can’t exactly go out for a jog in a corset.”

There was a soft chuckle. “No, of course not.” Yuuri leaned forward and whispered, “I suppose there’s always the bedroom.”

Victor felt his knees tremble under him. He tried to climb off the plinth and nearly fell over. Yuuri caught him before he could hit something.

_I love you,_ Victor thought and looked into Yuuri’s eyes. But, as always, Yuuri didn’t notice anything.

 

Two days later Victor appeared in Yuuri’s bedroom, wearing the emerald green corset and leaning against the doorway with his back on full display. He wasn’t sure if he was making use of Chris’ advice or just obeying Yuuri’s instructions. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yuuri smile.

“Come here, beautiful,” he beckoned.

Victor walked over to him and placed his knee on the bed. Yuuri sat up and trailed his hands up over Victor’s thigh and onwards to the corset. Victor closed his eyes as Yuuri’s fingers trailed up his chest.

“I want you to wear it all night long,” Yuuri whispered.

Slowly Victor opened his eyes and stared down at Yuuri. The actor shifted away and dropped onto his pillow, propping his head with one arm. Victor felt the pull of his stare and followed him, dropping down on his side. They smiled at each other.

“But you won’t need your thong,” Yuuri announced and sat up. He leaned over Victor, putting his hand down on the bed on the other side of him and lowered his head over Victor’s waist.

An exclamation escaped Victor’s throat as Yuuri grabbed his thong with his teeth and pulled it down. He raised himself on his elbows and watched Yuuri in shock.

Yuuri sat up and took the thong out of his mouth. “What should we do next?”

 

The following morning found them both in the kitchen once more. Yuuri sat at the table while Victor made an elaborate breakfast with the ingredients he’d bought the previous day.

Seducing Yuuri had ended in disaster. The actor had disarmed and seduced him in return. Victor’s cheeks still burned at the memory.

 

_“Raise your arms,” Yuuri whispered and Victor obeyed._

_Yuuri tied Victor’s arms at the wrists with his thong and reached down to kiss Victor, running his hands down Victor’s back and gripping Victor’s thighs with his own as he got more enthusiastic._

 

Chris had given him useless advice. He’d texted him afterwards, telling him to consider his strengths, but what was Victor good at except cooking? Absolutely nothing.

He loaded up Yuuri’s plate and set it down on the table before him.

Yuuri’s face lit up with a smile. “That looks delicious!”

Victor stared down at Yuuri’s plate and felt all the blood drain away from his face. He’d been so busy fretting over his feelings for Yuuri that he didn’t pay any attention to what he was doing!

First he’d taken two pieces of bread, made a heart-shaped hole in the middle of each and then cooked an egg inside it. Then he’d cut up strawberries in half to arrange them into little hearts. There were heart-shaped pieces of cheese on the plate, as well as a line of fruit arranged around the perimeter of the plate in the shape of a heart.

Victor turned away to hide his face as he cursed himself. What the hell was that? How did his mind wander so far that he did all _that_? He might as well have written “I love you” in ketchup all over the plate! Or shouted it from the top of a building!

It took a lot of courage to turn back around to check Yuuri’s reaction and prepare some sort of excuse.

He was probably rolling his eyes, or looking uncomfortable, or…

_…or eating his breakfast as if nothing was wrong._

Victor’s jaw dropped as he watched Yuuri eat.

Right. Well.

He returned to the counter and opened the waffle maker to add more waffles to the pile of those he’d already made. He’d brought his own waffle maker with him to Yuuri’s apartment. This time he paid close attention to how he covered one with whipped cream and then a mountain of cut up fruit.

He set another plate down for Yuuri and sat down on his side of the table to eat. It was Saturday morning and they were in no rush to go anywhere.

They made plans for the day while they had breakfast. Victor smiled across the table at Yuuri and didn’t think at all about how Yuuri had made him beg the night before, or how wonderful Yuuri’s fingers felt on his buttocks, or how he’d pressed a kiss against his neck when he’d finished.

It turned into a perfect day. The sun shone in a clear sky. They walked hand in hand, too preoccupied with each other to notice the curious stares they got.

They ate in a café by the lake and missed all the photos someone snuck of them.

And what did it matter when those photos were all over the Internet by the end of the day? What did it matter if even the Internet talked about how in love they were and how sweet it was that an actual couple got to star in a bunch of porn movies together?

What did it matter if Yuuri missed all the hints anyway?

 

After the press coverage and the photoshoot the studio became very conscious of just how popular they were. They could film a movie about anything and people would rush off to buy it.

And, so, after another photoshoot for their own magazine, they decided to branch out into other genres.

Two days after this decision Chris and Victor met up for drinks in the evening.

Victor sat down and winced. He couldn’t help the look of exhaustion on his face even as he tried to smile at his friend.

Chris took his friend’s appearance in with interest. “ _Do_ tell,” he said and settled into a comfortable position to listen to Victor’s story.

Victor, who knew this was bound to happen, tried to sound nonchalant as he explained. Tried and failed. “I spent most of yesterday riding Yuuri while wearing a cowboy hat and a pair of chaps.” He took a breath before finishing, “Then he rode me.”

He watched Chris’ eyebrows rise and an amused smile spread over his lips. “Sounds fun.”

Of course that would be his reaction! Of _course_! Victor tried to convince Chris that this wasn’t the case, knowing it was just a waste of effort. “Not if the plot is that you bet each other that you can ride the other person longer than they can ride you.”

“Oh dear,” Chris said and at least there was some sympathy in his voice this time. “What about workplace health and safety?” He’d heard enough of Victor’s stories to know how much importance the studio put into these.

“They figured it would be more realistic, if we actually went on for as long as we could.” He shifted in his seat, but that didn’t help. “Ugh! I’m in pain all over! They gave me four days of paid leave and… ughh… mandatory doctor appointments…”

Chris winced sympathetically. “All part of the job, right?”

Victor was silent.

As always, it was debatable if there was a plot, but that wasn’t the worst thing about it. The script (obviously written by someone who knew next to nothing about cowboys) started with Yuuri and Victor sitting at a table, getting drunk and playing cards.

_Psyche was losing. He had no money left and offered to pay by stripping._

_Eros agreed (because of course he did)._

_Psyche lost another round and took off his shirt. Then another and took off his shoes. Another – there went his socks. Another still – his pants. Until finally even his underwear had to go. But, for some reason, he kept his hat._

_“You win,” he said, lowering his head in defeat._

_“Let’s play another game,” Eros said with a smile._

_“No more,” Psyche shook his head. He sat in the chair still completely naked and with his legs slightly apart. For some reason he wasn’t getting up to get dressed._

_“Afraid you’ll lose again?” Eros goaded him. “I always knew you were a spineless coward, a weak spineless coward who gives up right away.”_

_Psyche snatched his gun from the floor and jumped at Eros’s throat. “What was that?”_

_Eros poked Psyche’s stomach with his own gun. “You know it’s true,” he said smoothly. “Even in bed you give up right away, always leaving me unsatisfied.”_

_“Unsatisfied?”_

_“Yes. Haven’t you noticed that I ride you longer? It’s because I’m stronger than you are.”_

_Psyche bristled. “I’m just sparing your weak body! I can ride you for much longer than that!”_

_“Oh yeah? Well, I’ll bet you all my winnings that no matter how long you ride me, I will still ride you longer.”_

_“You’re on!” Psyche said, eyes flashing._

_And, because this was a ride and he had to dress the part, he went to fetch his chaps. He put them on without bothering about his pants or underwear and laughed, “You know I’m the best rider in this town. No horse has ever thrown me off.” He put his hands on his hips, as if this would help demonstrate how good of a rider he was._

_Eros took his shoes, socks and pants off. Like Psyche he found a pair of chaps to wear and a gun belt to strap around his waist. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?”_

_They stood, all tense and ready to draw guns on each other._

_Psyche pushed the table aside. “I’ll go first.”_

_Eros shrugged and dropped to his hands and knees._

_They got no bed this time. Instead they had to stay on all fours and go on about horses._

_Eros asked if Psyche’s horse would find the barn and Psyche threatened to shoot Eros in return._

_The riding that followed was unlike anything Psyche had ever done, especially since at the start Eros pretended to try to throw him off. When Psyche couldn’t go on any longer he released Eros, feeling ready to collapse._

_Eros just laughed and made him go down on all fours. Then he beat him by a whole hour._

_Victor sat in a tub full of ice that they’d set up for him and watched Yuuri chat happily with someone else. Where did he get all that stamina? Was it just due to experience?_

_Yuuri wished the person a good weekend and walked over to Victor._

_“Ready to go home?”_

_Victor gave him a weak smile and nodded. Yuuri helped him stand up, dried him off with a towel and dressed him._

_He then bought him dinner and walked him home, apologizing the whole way there. He let Victor into his apartment and made sure he ate before leaving. Only afterwards Victor discovered that Yuuri had walked off with Victor’s key in his pocket and panicked as he tried to remember where he’d put his spare one._

_He couldn’t help the warm feeling afterwards at the thought of Yuuri having his key._

Chris didn’t ask Victor for all the details. He just waited for Victor to tell him. Victor mentioned it all right up until the end of filming. He didn’t mention how apologetic Yuuri got afterwards, getting stuck in a never-ending string of “sorry”. And he said nothing at all about the key.

“So what are you filming next week?” Chris wanted to know once Victor finished.

“A science fiction movie,” Victor answered. “I had a look at the script already. Looks like I’m going to be the captive of dashing space captain Yuuri and… well, you can guess the rest.”

“You’ll try to seduce him to escape?” Chris suggested.

Victor gave a nod.

Chris laughed. “I love these. I can’t explain why, but they’re just so bad they’re good, you know?”

“We’re also…” Victor shifted into a more comfortable position with a grunt, “…going to be handcuffed to each other.”

“Because captives are always handcuffed to the guy in charge,” Chris joked.

Victor laughed. “Of _course_!” He stopped questioning the logic of these movies ages ago.

His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. “Hello, Yuuri!”

“Hello, Victor! I just wanted to know how you’re feeling after yesterday,” Yuuri asked, sounding worried.

“Better,” Victor answered. “Another day and I should be fine.”

“I was thinking,” Yuuri began, “I can ask for another day off for you, if you need it.”

Victor smiled. It was so nice of Yuuri to look out for him like this! “I’ll be fine,” he promised.

“Or…” Yuuri began, “or we can ask them to switch our roles. I’ll seduce you and you won’t need to do much.”

He felt the blood creep up to his face. It was temping, so very tempting, but – at the same time – would he be able to handle it? If Yuuri played the part of the seducer, would Victor break down and confess right there on the set?

“I… uh…” Victor stammered out. “Maybe I’ll feel better…” He wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore.

But Yuuri must have made his mind up to get his own way and so he whispered, “I want to eat Victor Nikiforov again, surely you won’t deny me the pleasure?”

_I can’t take this. This isn’t fair!_ “…ok…” he said in a weak voice.

Chris was staring at him.

The memory of how they filmed the phone sex movie chose that moment to slip into his mind and he was suddenly aware of the fact that he couldn’t think about anything else.

“What are you wearing right now?” Yuuri asked, as if he’d read his mind.

“Clothes,” Victor said stupidly. Why did he try to argue? Why? He already knew that Yuuri would get everything he asked for. After all, he always did.

Yuuri chuckled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, my Captain.”

Victor nodded, forgetting that Yuuri couldn’t see him. “See you.”

He hung up and noticed the way Chris was looking at him. “Things going well with Yuuri, then?” he asked.

Victor dropped his face in his hands. “Yes,” and it wasn’t exactly true, but it also wasn’t a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t know what chaps are, see [this](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaps).


	8. Victor’s Deepest Desire

_Captain Psyche was a brave man in charge of a big space fleet constantly at war with the neighbouring galaxy. He had an impressive military record with no defeats so far._

_And he’d just won another battle._

_He ordered that the captives be brought in so he could look them all over and pick his personal prisoner from among them. This time there were many ugly captives and so his choice was very easy – a young man with short dark hair and passionate dark eyes._

_“What’s your name?” the Captain asked, raising the man’s chin and then opening his mouth to inspect his teeth._

_The man snapped, almost biting his fingers off. “What’s it to you?”_

_“You have spirit. That’s good,” the Captain said. “I like them with spirit.” He motioned to his lieutenant. “This one.” And the man handcuffed them together._

_The Captain dragged his captive off to his quarters, sat down at his table and ate calmly, not offering a single bite to his prisoner._

_Eros (yes, it was really him) sat, facing the other way as if the sight of the food disgusted him. He knew what would happen next: the Captain would starve him and ignore him until he broke and did everything the Captain wanted. It wasn’t a way he wanted to go. No, he was determined to find his own way out of the situation that wouldn’t end in complete disgrace._

_“My dear Captain,” he purred, turning around to face the Captain and swallowing down his disgust. “You must be so tired after your battle.” He stroked the Captain’s arm. “Why don’t you lie down and rest? Let me take care of you.”_

_The Captain gave him a wary look, but he lay down on the bed with the captive at his side. The prisoner went on stroking his arm. “You don’t need to be shy around me. It can’t be comfortable to sleep in all those clothes. Why don’t you take them off?”_

_Captain Psyche gave a lopsided smile. “So you can have your way with me?”_

_“Are you scared that I will?”_

_“Maybe I am.” The Captain gave Eros a playful tap on the shoulder._

_Eros laughed. “I’m flattered.”_

_“Maybe I’m scared it will be awful,” the Captain teased. He waited for Eros to get offended and respond with curses, but Eros went on smiling._

_What Eros didn’t know was that the unflappable Captain had done this many times and that no one’s charms worked on him._

_The Captain lay with one arm under his head as Eros stroked his chest. He whispered compliments into the Captain’s ear of how brave and handsome he was. The Captain closed his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face._

_Eros slipped his hand into the Captain’s top pocket. Surely he had the key on him somewhere! Surely he didn’t plan to be handcuffed to Eros forever! The top pocket was empty. The bottom two were as well. The pants had two pockets, but the key wasn’t in either one of them. And the same went for the inner pocket of his jacket!_

_“Try my underwear,” the Captain whispered, not opening his eyes and still obviously enjoying himself._

_Eros scowled. The bloodthirsty bastard had seen straight through him, damn the man!_

_He put on an innocent tone. “Oh dear, Captain! How bold!”_

_The Captain was silent._

_Eros shuddered. There were some depths to which he would never sink. Never, he swore to himself. Just never…_

_…30 minutes later he was sucking the Captain as the man lay with his shirt undone and his pants lowered to his knees. Needless to say, there had been no key in his underwear either._

_The Captain toyed with him and Eros undressed him, getting more and more frustrated._

_“You must be tired in your clothes,” the Captain said._

_The shirt slid off Eros’ shoulder. “Which clothes? Oh these clothes? I forgot I was wearing them. But, my Captain, do you promise not to look if I take them off?”_

_“No,” he said simply._

_Eros, who was in a torn up outfit that was definitely standard issue for all captives and not at all torn in the best way to show off the curve of his thighs, took his clothes off._

_At this point the script, or maybe the characters themselves forgot that Eros was a captive who hated the captain and he flirted as he undressed._

_The Captain slid his hands over his prisoner. He tugged on the chain, pulling Eros closer._

_“I’m hungry,” Eros whined._

_“Then why don’t you eat?” the Captain asked, presenting his backside._

_Eros made a happy exclamation and leapt onto the Captain._

 

Victor didn’t even roll his eyes at this script. He was too used to this nonsense now. Besides, he had other things to worry about.

Yuuri handcuffed them at the start of the day and hid the key until they went home. Lunch breaks were spent eating food they’d ordered in as Yuuri sat on Victor’s knee.

“My right hand is tied,” he’d complain with a grin. “I can’t eat.”

And Victor would feed him. Yuuri went on flirting and Victor responded. It was all part of the act, just there to help them stay in character and nothing more than that.

 

Friday evening came at last and Victor was tired. After a week full of flirting, of Yuuri whispering compliments into his ear and laughing when Victor dared to whisper something back, after being chained to the love of his life for so long he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep and forget everything.

He stood in a line for ice cream with Yuuri at his side and his brain replayed the last scene they’d shot.

 

_“My dear Captain,” Yuuri whispered, pulling his hand gently, so that the metal link around Victor’s wrist slid a few inches, as if it was also caressing him. “My dear Captain…” he spread Victor’s thighs further apart, stroking them both as if to show his gratitude for their obedience. “My… dear Captain,” he breathed out, lowering his head and rubbing his nose over the very bottom of Victor’s stomach and breathing out onto everything below. “My dear… dear, dear Captain.” He reached down for a long lick, shifted a little, as if to get into a better position and opened his mouth._

_Victor waited for the suck that would inevitably come, but Yuuri had gotten so carried away he gave a light bite instead._

_And Victor leapt from the bed, taking Yuuri with him._

_Yuuri laughed and apologized as he buried his face in Victor’s chest. Victor couldn’t help thinking that this was it, that he couldn’t go on doing this anymore._

_And, what was worse, everyone had a long talk afterwards and decided to reshoot the whole movie._

_Eros needs to be more aggressive, they decided. He would have to steal a knife and threaten Victor with it, while sitting completely naked on his lap. He would have to scratch with his nails and use his teeth._

_Victor nearly fainted. He wasn’t ready for any of this._

 

“My treat this time,” Yuuri whispered, giving Victor’s hand a squeeze and stepping forward to make his order.

“And for your boyfriend?” the barista asked.

Everything inside Victor’s mind ran for cover. He looked at Yuuri and made the leap before Yuuri could, before he would have to hear Yuuri say the words that would break his heart.

“I’m not –”

Yuuri squeezed his hand with a smile. “You’ll let me treat you, won’t you, my sugar pie?”

He nodded and counted to ten before answering. “Raspberry ice cream for me, please.”

_What does that mean? Oh my god, what does that mean?_

Hope, that feeling that he’d suppressed for so long, resurfaced. He sat down at one of the tables, fidgeting with his spoon and waiting for Yuuri to say something about it, something like “oh well, I guess I haven’t really asked: would you like to be my boyfriend?”

And Victor would say “yes, of course!” and kiss him as hard as he could.

But all Yuuri said was, “I guess everyone who sees us assumes we’re together.”

Victor laughed nervously. “Yeah… I guess they do.”

“Georgi told me that after the first time we came to work together everyone in the studio assumed the same thing.”

“Ha! Ha! Imagine that…” Victor eyed his ice cream as if it was about to do something terrible and then threw a look at the door. He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready to confess and break everything (because he always broke everything, it was practically the law by now).

Yuuri was quiet. He walked Victor home without saying anything else.

They’d made no plans to meet up over the weekend and Victor felt his heart sink as soon as the door closed behind him and realization dawned.

It was getting too serious for Yuuri and he was starting to back out. This was it – the beginning of the end.

He dropped into a chair in his kitchen and covered his face with his hands. _What do I do? How do I fix this? Stupid barista! Stupid Georgi! Why did you have to say that to Yuuri? Why didn’t you say it to me? Or, better yet, why didn’t you keep your big stupid mouth shut?_

The panic in his chest was starting to make him nauseous. He dialled Chris, as if calling on his last hope.

The call took a long time to connect and as soon as Chris picked up Victor broke out into a long and frantic explanation of what had happened. He got tangled in his words, lost the thread of what he was saying and repeated himself several times. By the time he finished there were tears pouring down his face. Yuuri, beautiful and wonderful Yuuri, who’d been so close before was so far away now.

Chris was silent for a while and then he said, as gently as he could, “This is why I told you to confess. You would’ve gotten a definite “yes” or “no” by now, but you didn’t listen and now you can only guess at what Yuuri is thinking.”

“You’re not helping,” Victor pointed out.

“You want my advice?”

“Yes!” Victor exclaimed. “For the love of God, yes!”

“Then talk to him. Directly. Don’t go for hints or metaphors. Don’t write him a love poem and hope he gets it. Don’t wait for him to read your mind, ok?” Chris asked. “Say it as plainly as possible. _I love you, Yuuri and I’ve been a big idiot for not saying it sooner_.”

“Chris –” Victor tried to interrupt.

“Hold on! _I love you, Yuuri_ ,” Chris went on in a passable imitation of Victor’s voice, “ _and I need you to tell me exactly how you feel about me, because I’m a blind blockhead who can’t read the signs._ There. Say exactly that and it will solve your problem.”

“Chris, really –” Victor tried again.

“Or, better yet, knowing how good you are at this, do you want _me_ to talk to him for you?” Chris offered.

“No, oh _god_ , no!” Victor protested, terrified of what his friend would say about him.

“Suit yourself. Anything else I can do for you, while I’m feeling generous?”

Victor resisted the urge to swear at Chris in response and did his best to give a polite goodbye instead.

 

He couldn’t sleep all night long. What sleep could there possibly be when he’d made such a mess of things? Chris was right: he should’ve said things plainly at the start. Now it was too late.

And, so, convinced that it was the end, Victor didn’t try too hard to fight back. It was just his bad luck. It was just the way things always went for him. He couldn’t help it: it was the way of the world.

Saturday evening Victor’s phone rang. It was Yuuri.

He answered in a panic, dropping everything and scrambling frantically for the phone. He picked it up, it slipped out of his hands and he had to make a dive for it before it could hit the floor.

“Hello, Victor,” Yuuri said. “Is this a good time?”

“Yes! Yes, of course it is!” he gasped out, trying to sound as if he was just sitting on his chair and not trying to pick himself up from the floor.

“It’s just… I thought… We didn’t make any plans for Sunday. I was… I was so lost in thought that I forgot,” Yuuri stammered out. “Sorry.”

He’d been an idiot and Yuuri was apologizing! “No, no, Yuuri, it’s all my fault, honest.”

“Listen, I’m … sorry about Friday,” Yuuri went on. “It’s my fault. I got carried away and forgot that people tend to jump to conclusions. You don’t have to spend time with me outside of work, if you don’t want to,” he offered.

“I want to! And you don’t need to apologize!” Victor protested. “I’m flattered that people think we’re together!” _Because I love you and wish that we really were together._ The words got stuck in his throat and refused to come out.

“Really?” Yuuri asked, as if it was something that was hard to believe.

“Yes, of course! Anyone would be!” Victor sat down in one of the chairs, took a deep breath and said, “You are the best person I’ve ever met. Honestly.”

“Oh, Victor…” Yuuri said in a voice that suggested that he was about to cry.

“And I would be honoured, if…” _if you decided to be my boyfriend._ “…if you wanted to… um play along with what everyone thinks.” What the hell was that?

Shock froze him in his seat. How could his mouth betray him like this again? How?

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri started to say and Victor was sure he was crying now. “You don’t mean that.”

“I do,” his traitorous mouth went on assuring Yuuri. _I don’t!_ he thought desperately, but it was too late to back out now. He was agreeing to a pretend relationship in a desperate attempt to have any relationship with Yuuri.

“Why don’t you come over?” Victor offered. “I just finished making dinner.”

“I… I don’t know if…” Yuuri hesitated. He wanted to come, Victor was sure of it and so he went on persuading Yuuri until he agreed.

Victor hung up and dropped his head in his hands. He’d lied and went on lying. There was no dinner ready, no…

He bolted from his seat to the fridge and went through everything he had in a desperate attempt to throw a decent dinner together to make Yuuri happy.

By the time Yuuri arrived Victor had a dish cooking in the oven and another one cooking on the stove.

Yuuri walked in, looking crushed and upset and Victor nearly kicked himself. He’d gone on selfishly, worrying about his own feelings and completely forgetting about Yuuri’s. He’d forgotten how lonely the man was and about his own promise of friendship.

He threw his arms around Yuuri and pulled him close.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri wept into his shoulder. “I let it all get too far. I’m so sorry.”

Victor rubbed his back and told him everything was fine. Then he sat his guest down in a chair and waved his arms dramatically as he went on about food. He got a laugh out of Yuuri and felt his own heart melt.

After dinner they sat on the couch under one blanket and watched a movie together.

“I…” Yuuri began, taking Victor’s hand and fiddling with his fingers. “I’m no good at relationships,” he admitted. “I have no luck with finding good people and even if I do, I mess things up. I thought it would be safer to stay away,” Yuuri admitted. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Victor’s knuckles.

Victor watched him with his mouth slightly open. _But that’s just like me! That’s exactly like me!_

“You’re a good person,” Yuuri said softly, “a really good person and I don’t want to hurt you.” He pressed another kiss, this time between Victor’s knuckles. “Maybe there’s just something wrong with me. Maybe I just don’t understand how relationships work –”

“Yuuri…” He put an arm around him. “It’s okay. I understand.” _You’re in it for the sex._ “There’s no need to explain or apologize. It happens.”

Yuuri tucked his head into the crook of Victor’s neck and remained silent.

For a while Victor didn’t say anything. He rubbed Yuuri’s arm affectionately.

“It’s late,” Victor told him. “Why don’t you stay over?” He saw the look Yuuri gave him as he raised his head and added, “You can sleep right here on the couch. I’ll get you some blankets.”

He got up and rushed to one of the closets to find what he needed and made a makeshift bed out of blankets and spare bedsheets on the couch. He fetched a spare pillow and a pajama just in case Yuuri wanted one.

 

The next morning Yuuri was the one serving him breakfast in bed. “Promise me you won’t quit your job,” he said. “Promise you won’t leave just because of me.”

This request made Victor beam in response. It was an easy promise to give: he didn’t want to be separated from Yuuri no matter what happened.

So he enjoyed the breakfast Yuuri had made for him and the rest of their day together. They spent the day in their favourite pastime: walking through the park and greeting every dog that came their way.

After the innocence of Sunday came yet another naughty Monday.

 

_“I’m hungry,” Eros whined and sunk his teeth into Psyche’s right thigh. “So hungry,” and went for his left._

_The Captain lay on his back, dressed in nothing. Sweat trickled down his chest, but his eyes remained closed and there was a pleased smile on his face._

_Eros crawled closer and placed his mouth against the brave Captain’s stomach, but instead of kisses he let his teeth slide up to his chest._

_“My Captain…” he growled once he made his way up to Psyche’s ear. “What would you do, if I were to bite your neck right now?”_

 

Victor wasn’t sure how, but the scriptwriters got really confused this time and what was initially planned as sex with handcuffs and then turned to hate sex (a term the meaning of which escaped him) suddenly turned into a vampire porn film.

When the editors and director sat down to go over the footage it was decided to discard the whole movie. He did manage to get a copy of what they filmed, though, and spent one terrifying evening watching Yuuri’s teeth slide over his skin as goosebumps went up his shoulders.

The inevitable vampire film that followed was stupendously popular.

 

_Dramatic music played as Psyche – an adventurous young man with beautiful blond hair that was silver in the moonlight – discovered a big castle in the middle of an old forest. It looked like any castle should – with tall spires, arches, towers and glass windows from roof to ceiling. It was dark and menacing, but Psyche didn’t see it that way._

_Tall metal gates swung open under the touch of his long white fingers and he rushed down the path, happy to have found some shelter at last._

_Lighting struck and it began to pour._

_Psyche ran for the big oak doors, his long dark blue cloak billowing behind him. “Hello? Please let me in!” he shouted. “Please!”_

_The doors burst open to louder music and a deafening crash of thunder._

_Water ran down Psyche’s face and body as he watched a figure come down the grand staircase. He was in a black suit embroidered with silver and cloak with red lining. He smiled and there was something off about that smile. Lightning flashed once more and showed how pale he was and how red his eyes were._

_“Oh, please!” Psyche exclaimed, joining his hands. “Can I stay the night here, please?”_

_The owner of the house nodded wordlessly and walked away without making a single sound, almost as if he was gliding over the floor._

_A servant appeared out of the darkness and led Psyche up to his room – the highest room in the tallest tower with no escape. The servant tried to offer him clothes, but for some reason the castle only had dresses that left the neck and shoulders very exposed. Psyche, deciding that they wouldn’t flatter him, chose to stay in his own clothes. He tossed his coat off and left it to dry by the fireplace, forgetting about it for the rest of the night._

_He went down to dinner with a smile on his face._

_His host stepped out to greet him with his arm outstretched. “Count Eros at your service.”_

_“Psyche,” he said with a laugh and placed his hand in the Count’s._

 

Victor, who in his teenage years had entertained more than one vampire fantasy, suddenly found he was having the time of his life. He and Yuuri had fallen into their usual intimate relationship (more than that: Count Yuuri had taken Victor to his chamber in his apartment and offered to practice and nothing could compare to that night, except, the night that made it into the movie).

He could tell that something was still bothering Yuuri, but, not knowing what to do or say, he decided to wait. Yuuri would tell him everything when he was ready, he was sure.

For now he sat at the table and pretended to be oblivious of Yuuri’s hungry stares.

“It’s too hot in here,” Victor complained and loosened his cravat to expose the skin of his neck.

Yuuri shifted forward in his seat.

Victor finished his meal and removed his cravat completely, claiming it wasn’t tied on right.

Yuuri’s hands gripped his armrests.

“What a wonderful dinner!” Victor exclaimed and got up to bid Yuuri goodnight. He swooned on his feet, as if suddenly feeling dizzy. “Oh, my goodness!” he exclaimed, catching himself against the table. “How clumsy of me! Oh, do forgive me!”

Yuuri rose and offered his hands to support Victor’s weight. “There is nothing to apologize for,” he said in a deep voice that could talk anyone into walking into an ocean. “Let me take you to your chambers, my lovely Psyche.”

Victor let him and Yuuri carried him up a flight of stairs.

“You don’t have to,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s neck and looking up at him through his eyelashes.

“It’s my pleasure,” Yuuri responded.

Lightning flashed outside and the staircase in the tallest tower creaked with each step, but here was a handsome man carrying Victor up the stairs to a bedchamber. And it was a proper bedchamber too – with a big four-poster bed and candelabras with a dozen candles each.

When Yuuri placed Victor down on his bed, Victor let his head fall back ever so slightly to expose the skin of his neck.

Yuuri, wearing a pair of special teeth that were tested before (whatever that meant), bit into Victor’s neck, taking care to hit the exact spot that had been circled for him. (It was nothing like their “practice” the night before: when Yuuri slid his teeth over Victor’s skin, careful not to leave a single mark and Victor begged for more. Now they were doing it _right_.)

Victor threw his head back and moaned. One of his hands slid down Yuuri’s back and the other moved over his chest to grab one of Yuuri’s.

 

_The Count held his victim’s shoulders as he drank the man’s blood._

_Psyche’s hand caught one of his hands in a tight grip and slid it down into his pants._

_The Count released Psyche’s neck and sat up. “You have delicious blood.” The hand in Psyche’s pants gave a squeeze. “Let’s get you worked up even more, darling.” He stroked Psyche’s cheek, “and then I’ll get to taste how good your blood can really get.”_

_Psyche tossed his clothes off impatiently. “Are you really only interested in my blood?”_

_In the candlelight Eros’ eyes seemed to glow. “What else is there?”_

_“I’ll show you.” Psyche sat up and started to undress Eros. “How long has it been since you’ve had the pleasure of someone’s company, Count?”_

_“I can’t remember.”_

_“And you’re all cold too! Come, I will warm you up and show you something that’s much better than drinking blood.”_

_Eros gave him a puzzled look. “What can be better than drinking blood?”_

_Psyche giggled._

 

_The curtains of the bed flapped in the gentle breeze from the window, the candles burned brightly and on the delicate white lace draped over the bed Psyche took His Excellency. Eros gasped and moaned and demanded more and Psyche was all too happy to provide._

 

This time Victor approved of all the decisions made about the set (even if in the back of his mind he knew that most of them were ridiculous). The candles had to be real wax ones and not lightbulbs like someone else would’ve suggested. They had to have a pool of pale moonlight on one side of the bed. They had to have sex on bedsheets made from white lace (he would’ve accepted black lace as well). But, most importantly, they _had_ to film everything inside a real gothic castle.

For the first time in Victor’s career he used scent-less lube, determined that no smells would interfere with the scents already present in the room.

He pulled himself off Yuuri and dropped onto his back beside him. Yuuri turned onto his side to face him with a smile.

“Now it’s my turn,” he said and Victor turned over wordlessly. _Finally!_ he thought.

He knew what was in the script, of course he did, but, as always, it was one thing to read about it and quite another – to feel it.

Yuuri took him and let his hands trail upwards over Victor’s chest. His hands were still in white gloves, which somehow made it all better. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered and Victor shivered at the sound of his voice. “So beautiful.” Yuuri’s fingers drew out circles over Victor’s nipples, taking his time, and sending another shiver up Victor’s spine.

Yuuri reached with one hand and slid a thumb over Victor’s neck. His hand moved slowly, as if caressing something made out of glass, and gently he pressed his lips against Victor’s neck.

Victor moaned, letting his hands trail over the lace and tearing a hole with his fingers. _Do it, Yuuri! I need it now! I’m ready!_

And Yuuri sunk his teeth into Victor’s neck a second time.

Victor whimpered as his whole body reacted. His mind went blank.

 _Yuuri!_ he shouted in his mind. _Oh, Yuuri!_

Yuuri let him go and gradually the feeling subsided, leaving him gasping for air as he rose on his knees and elbows. Slowly he became aware of his surroundings once more and remembered they were recording everything he did.

 _We need to do this again,_ he thought. _I don’t care when or how._

Someone shouted “cut” as he raised his head and met Yuuri’s eye.

“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Yuuri asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Victor nodded wordlessly. Did he really have to ask?

Something was off about the set, or maybe that was it for that scene, or they needed to move the cameras to get the next angle right. Whatever it was, Victor didn’t care. And if they’d told him to repeat all that all over again (as they often did), he wouldn’t have minded that either.

He reached out and took Yuuri’s hand. The actor brought it to his lips without another word.

“Did we catch that last kiss?” Celestino’s voice boomed and, when he heard someone say “no”, they had to repeat what they’d done in those last few wonderful minutes.

It was their luck that _Sex with a Vampire_ was so astoundingly popular: they did what they’d never done before and shot sequels several weeks later. One of them, called _A Bath with a Vampire_ , had Victor sit between Yuuri’s thighs in a bathtub with his head reclined while Yuuri drank his blood. The water had to be absolutely clear for the cameras to catch every detail of their bodies and where exactly Yuuri’s fingers were at all times.

The next movie, called _In the Garden with a Vampire_ , included a scene where they had sex in one of the garden’s dark blue shadows while black roses bloomed all around them, the castle towered on one side and the moon reflected off the leaves of the trees overhead. And, as always, the lighting crew spent an eternity getting the right play of dark velvet shadows and pale moonlight to illuminate the scene, but neither actor complained when they were forced to reshoot several parts of the script four or five times. Victor lay on Yuuri’s black cloak and wouldn’t let him go until he was satisfied. Even Yuuri commented on Victor’s sudden improvement in stamina.

 

“So what did Yuuri say?” Chris asked Victor as they met up once again.

“What?” Victor stared at him in confusion. “I thought I just told you –”

“Yes, yes,” Chris interrupted impatiently.

Victor had been telling his friend about the filming for _Sex with a Vampire_ before Chris cut in with his question.

“Yuuri played a vampire and you had the best orgasm of your life,” Chris summarized. “Honestly, I’m not surprised, Victor. I remember how obsessed with vampires you used to be. And still are, as it turns out.” He chuckled. “No, what I’m asking is: how did the confession go?” He watched the expression on Victor’s face change. “You didn’t confess, did you?”

“Chris, I don’t need to,” Victor insisted. “Everything is fine as it is.”

“Is it?” Chris eyed him doubtfully.

“Of course it is!”

“I’m not buying it,” Chris declared, folding his arms over his chest. “And, honestly, I think you’ve reached the point where you have to tell him.”

Victor tried to argue or protest, but Chris wouldn’t listen. “Listen, I’m in physical pain each time I hear that you haven’t confessed it. Promise me you’ll tell him how you feel.”

“Really, Chris –”

“Promise!”

“Okay,” Victor raised his arms in defeat, “okay, I promise.”

“The next time you see each other,” Chris went on insisting. “I won’t listen to any more excuses. If you don’t confess, I’ll talk to him myself.”

“Fine, fine,” Victor agreed. _Or the time after that,_ he thought. _We only meet up once a week, so you won’t know the details, if I don’t tell you._

The phone rang and Victor answered, grateful for the distraction. “Hello, Yuuri!”

He listened to what Yuuri had to say and felt the smile vanish from his face and all the blood rush to his head.

“See you tomorrow!” Yuuri promised and hung up.

“Victor?” Chris asked in a careful tone of voice. “What did he say?”

His hand dropped onto his lap, still holding his phone. “We’re…” he began, took a breath and lowered his voice, “he said Yakov just announced that the next movie will focus mostly on bondage.” And Yakov asked Yuuri to lend Victor some videos, if he didn’t know what that meant.

“Oh my!” Chris exclaimed with an amused tone of voice.

“I’m going to die,” Victor croaked, feeling ready to faint.

Chris burst out laughing. “Possibly! But at least it will be a _good_ death, hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why ao3 is acting up today and messing up my format. Please let me know if you see something off with the italics anywhere. I tried to fix it, but I may have missed something. Sorry if this leads to confusion!


	9. Tie me Up

Yuuri Katsuki was the worst person in the world and he was doing nothing to make himself any better.

It was another warm Saturday. The weather didn’t seem to care that it was the end of September and kept rewarding them with days ideal for walks outdoors.

Yuuri arrived at Victor’s apartment for lunch with a cake he’d bought on the way there. As always, the front door was unlocked and Victor had the music on so loudly that it could be heard all the way down the corridor where the elevators were. If it had been Yuuri’s first time here, he could’ve simply followed the sound of music down the hallway to his door.

Victor loved opera music and he had CDs of what Yuuri was sure was every opera ever made. He would always listen to music when he cooked and sang along most of the time. His singing was atrocious, but that mattered very little because his cooking was amazing.

“I’m here!” Yuuri called out, letting himself in.

He took care to lock the door behind him and joined Victor in the kitchen, carrying the cake he’d bought.

The man turned away from the stove where he was making another masterpiece to beam at Yuuri and he felt his heart skip a beat. “Hello, Yuuri!”

He walked over to Victor and gave him a hug. As always, Victor clung on as if letting go was too hard, so it was up to Yuuri to pull away. “Do you need my help with anything?” he offered.

“I’m almost done,” Victor admitted and Yuuri cursed himself for not coming earlier and helping with lunch. “I also wanted to make some bread, so maybe you can help me with that?”

Yuuri washed his hands and walked over to Victor. “How do I…?”

“I’ve already let the dough sit for an hour,” Victor said, as if Yuuri knew what that meant. “Here, let me prepare a surface for you.”

Yuuri watched Victor lightly flour a counter for him and place the dough he’d prepared over it.

“Okay, you can knead the dough now,” Victor said, stepping back from the dough.

Right. Yuuri walked over to the dough, trying to look like he knew what he was doing, but feeling like an idiot nonetheless. He took the dough with both hands and tried to remember what “kneading” meant.

“No, not like that!” Victor chuckled. “Here, let me show you.”

Yuuri prepared to move away, but Victor slipped in behind him. He reached out with his hands to give Yuuri a demonstration and Yuuri’s hands did their best to imitate Victor’s. After filming so many sex scenes together they were really comfortable with being in each other’s personal space.

Everyone at work kept whispering to Yuuri that Victor was obviously in love with him and Yuuri often wondered how he felt in return. Victor was a good friend, the kind of friend Yuuri hadn’t had in years. But was that it, or was there more?

Yuuri had learned quickly to enjoy himself at work, but nothing compared to how much fun he had in bed with Victor. He was handsome, delicious and really good at sex. More than that, he was the best person Yuuri had ever met. And Yuuri had met enough terrible people in his life to learn to tell the difference.

Was it love? Was it friendship? Was he just really fond of Victor? He wasn’t sure and he wanted to be really sure before he had the inevitable conversation with Victor.

What did love feel like?

Yuuri let his hands slide over Victor’s arms as he cast his mind back to the day before.

 

_When Yuuri found out that the next theme was bondage his first thought was “finally!”. He’d been waiting for an excuse to repeat some more of Dita’s photos for ages._

_He presented the team in charge of the DVD cover with a stack of photos and a request to recreate them. He’d come early just in case he would need to argue the point, but they took the stack and went over it thoroughly, doing a detailed analysis of what worked and what didn’t._

_By the time Victor arrived Yuuri was tied up in a standing position._

_Yuuri turned his head at the sound of him coming in and watched Victor grip the door and nearly fall over. He rewarded his co-star with a smile over his shoulders._

_A black rope criss-crossed several times over his back. It tied his wrists to his sides. It held his knees together and joined his ankles to each other. But best of all: Yuuri was wearing just the black rope and a pair of black heels and nothing else. Two ropes joined together at the back and went down the middle of his buttocks and up at the front again. It was much more comfortable than he’d expected, considering the fact that he had no way of moving anywhere._

_“Y-Yuuri!”_

_“Good morning, Victor! You’re late!” he said._

_Victor was still hanging on to the door._

_Yuuri made an impatient sound. “We’re taking photos for the DVD cover. What do you think?”_

_It was a long time before Victor managed to get a single word out. “G-good.”_

_“You’re looking at the back cover,” Yuuri told him. “I can’t turn around. You’ll have to walk around to see the front.”_

_Victor looked ready to faint, but he nodded and walked along the wall to see Yuuri from the front. His mouth dropped when he took in the view. Obviously, he’d expected something else. Maybe he thought Yuuri was wearing a thong. Well, now he could see otherwise._

_“Doesn’t…” Victor coughed. “Doesn’t that hurt?”_

_“It’s not tight,” Yuuri reassured him. “But I’ve been waiting for you to come and untie me.”_

_Victor swallowed and nodded._

_How did he ever decide to work as a porn star with a mind like that? For the first time in his life Yuuri wondered what Victor’s plans for the future were. “What do you want to do?”_

_“What?” Victor froze with one hand over the knot at Yuuri’s stomach._

_“A few years from now,” Yuuri clarified, “or are you going to be a porn star your whole life?”_

_“I want to be an actor,” Victor confessed._

_The poor innocent man!_

_He put a hand on the knot and his fingers scrambled around._

_“Wait!” Yuuri exclaimed. “Celestino!” he called and the man walked over from the other corner of the room._

_“What is it, Yuuri?”_

_“Aren’t you going to record this?”_

_Celestino called a few assistants over and had a quick conversation with them. “We actually have a script ready,” he told Yuuri._

_“I know,” Yuuri said. “I wasn’t thinking of the movie. I was thinking about the bonus features on the DVD.”_

_Another whispered conversation followed the end result of which was that they set up a bunch of cameras, got Victor to change into a suit and told them to do whatever they liked._

_This suited Yuuri perfectly. “On your knees, Victor,” he said, “and put your hands behind your back. I want you to untie me with your teeth.”_

_Victor took a few breaths to calm down and did exactly as Yuuri instructed. His lips pressed against Yuuri’s stomach as his teeth worked on the knot. He forgot about his shyness after that and followed the rope down with his mouth, going under Yuuri and around to go back up again._

_Yuuri closed his eyes and sighed. All that effort in tying him up was worth it for this – the mouth sliding along his skin, pressing kisses here and there, and licking any sensitive areas he passed. Victor lingered between Yuuri’s legs far longer than he would’ve if he was just untying him, of course, letting his tongue slide over everything it could reach._

_When his wrists were finally untied, Yuuri lifted his hands and rubbed at the place where the rope had been. Victor stood behind him, chest pressed against Yuuri’s back. He took one wrist with his hand, raised it to his lips and planted a kiss there._

_Yuuri felt himself blush as Victor raised his eyes and looked into his face._

_He really was very wonderful. Maybe even perfect. And he was all Yuuri’s._

_Yuuri pulled a hand through Victor’s hair._

_Once his legs were untied Yuuri got Victor to lie down on the floor and he placed the toe of his foot over Victor’s chest. He slid his foot slowly down to where (Yuuri was pleased to see) there was a bulge in Victor’s pants. He let his foot move around in a small circle._

_There he was – completely naked, save for a pair of heels, a long rope in his hands and a handsome man in a suit lying on the floor under him. And the best part was: they were recording every minute, meaning that he could always watch it again and again._

“I think it’s ready now,” Victor said, startling Yuuri out of his memories.

“Oh, yes, sorry!” Yuuri pulled his hands away and watched Victor finish shaping the bread before he put it in the oven.

They set the table together and sat down to eat while the bread was baking. As always, Victor had several interesting dishes prepared, including one of Yuuri’s favourite dishes (he’d looked up the recipe for this one when Yuuri had casually mentioned it in a conversation once).

Yuuri took in the innocent expression on Victor’s face and felt his guilt resurface. _How do I know for sure how I feel? And how do I tell you now that it’s been so long?_

 

Victor sat across the table from Yuuri and ate, feeling on top of the world. What could be better than another pleasant weekend spent together? What could beat eating his favourite food with his dear Yuuri?

He rested his chin in his hand and tried to make plans for the rest of the day. He’d completely forgotten about his promise to Chris at the sight of Yuuri tied up.

 

_Nothing in the world could’ve possibly prepared Victor for what it was like when Yuuri stepped on him while wearing nothing but heels. He stared up at his co-star, finding it hard to breathe._

_He’d read up on bondage and even watched a few videos, but it was one thing to watch it and know deep in your heart that these were actors who were fed up with reshooting the scene for the fifteenth time and quite another to be under Yuuri when he did all that. Then Yuuri decided to step on him while completely naked and Victor felt his head spin._

_Yuuri’s foot slipped off him and the actor dropped down over Victor, holding the rope with both hands to Victor’s neck. “You want to have fun, pretty boy?”_

_God! At this rate they were going to need to get him a new set of clothes!_

_Yuuri slipped the rope around Victor and tied his arms to his torso._

_Victor didn’t even protest. If Yuuri had decided to set him on fire (literally, rather than metaphorically as he was doing now), Victor wouldn’t have complained._

_Yuuri fiddled with the buttons of Victor’s shirt while sitting on Victor’s lap, but he didn’t undo a single one. Instead, when Victor was starting to feel that his underwear and pants were too tight, Yuuri leaned forward and whispered, “I think I’ll leave you for later, delicious,” into Victor’s ear._

_And that was just the extra features._

_Yuuri rose to his feet and walked over to the door. He posed against it with the rope still in his hands and cameras flashed._

_He had to return and sit on Victor’s lap so they could take a picture of that. They also wanted a picture of Yuuri leaning down over Victor._

_They untied and helped Victor up only for Yuuri to tie him to a chair with his legs spread apart. Yuuri dropped down to sit on the floor with his head between Victor’s legs. He got up and posed around Victor and Victor swallowed as he felt Yuuri slide his back against Victor’s side, or his heel, or his hands._

_“Let me make it easy for you,” Yuuri said, dropping down to his knees between Victor’s legs. He undid the zipper and pulled the underwear down._

_Yuuri raised his eyes and stared up into Victor’s face, stroking Victor with his hand. “May I?”_

_Victor nodded and Yuuri leaned forward._

_“Stop!” someone shouted and Yuuri pulled away in frustration._

_“What is it?” he demanded, his eyes locked on Victor’s._

_One of the photographers was at their side, but Victor couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yuuri to bother to look at the man._

_“Lower your left leg,” the photographer said. “I need a good photo of this and your thigh is in the way, Victor.”_

_He lowered his leg and Yuuri reached with his mouth again, but he was told to stop with his eyes closed and his mouth open. (Victor saw this photo afterwards and nearly fainted.)_

_“Okay, now lick,” the photographer ordered, as if he was asking Yuuri to raise his right arm._

_He should’ve been used to this by now. He shouldn’t have thought how odd it was that there was a man there to direct Yuuri’s actions and to get him to suck only when he was ready to snap a photo of it, but he couldn’t help the feeling of there being an intruder with them._

_Yuuri rose to his feet when he was finished, and untied Victor. But, just as Victor thought this was it, Yuuri caught him by the tie and dragged him to The Bedroom where he tied him to the bed with his arms and legs spread wide, but – most importantly – with his stomach resting on the bed. Victor couldn’t see anything._

_Yuuri’s hands slipped around his waist and unbuckled his belt. He pulled Victor’s pants off and his underwear, but only enough to expose his buttocks. “What should I do with you?” he asked, sliding his hands over both cheeks._

_A photographer rushed up to them and asked that Yuuri retie Victor’s arms and legs._

_To no one’s surprise, they spent the rest of the day retying Victor until everyone was happy with the positioning of all of Victor’s limbs._

_“Time to go home,” Yuuri said as he untied Victor and turned him over. “Are you alright?” he asked softly. “Will a shower be enough?”_

_Victor nodded and let Yuuri dress him and help him up to his feet. He wasn’t sure what he would do if Yuuri asked that Victor tie him and he was grateful that he didn’t have to find out._

“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri asked and Victor felt the blood rise to his cheeks.

“Yesterday,” he confessed and stared down at his plate.

“Oh,” Yuuri said softly and didn’t ask any more questions after that.

They went down to the lake after lunch and Victor confessed that he wanted to buy a dog.

“Can I come with you?” Yuuri asked, putting his arms around Victor’s right arm. “Oh! I’m sorry. You don’t want me to get in the way.”

“Please,” Victor said, “will you come and help me pick a dog?”

“It can be our dog,” Yuuri offered. “We can take care of him, or-or her together…” He stammered out and lowered his eyes with a blush.

It was so rare to see Yuuri blush, but Victor enjoyed the sight every time.

“I look forward to owning a dog with you,” he said and pulled Yuuri closer.

The wind blew around them and the sun set. It was starting to get cold, but they remained where they were, unable to break apart.

That night, while Victor lay alone in his apartment, he remembered his promise to Chris and realized he’d missed his chance yet again.

Who (apart from Chris) said he had to confess? He could go on like this. They could buy a dog and maybe Victor could persuade Yuuri to move in with him and they could just live together.

Him, Yuuri and the dog…

Sunday was full of errands and he didn’t see Yuuri until the next day and by then he was in no state to think about buying or owning a dog.

 

Chris was very surprised when Victor offered to meet outside and go for a walk. He needed a drink just to get through one of Victor’s stories and sometimes he secretly wondered what was harder to deal with – the pictures his mind painted for him while Victor told him what Yuuri had done to him this time, or Victor still refusing to confess his feelings to Yuuri.

He paced back and forth in front of the park where Victor promised to meet him and wondered if there was any chance that Victor had _finally_ confessed.

And then he remembered the movie that his friend had brought him last time they met. He’d said that after the success of _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_ they’d made this one.

 

_The DVD had a picture of Eros on the cover, wearing nothing but a big hat with a feather and a pair of lace-up boots. He sat with his legs spread apart, pulling on his laces, as if tightening his boots. The back of the DVD showed Psyche lying on the grass, dressed exactly the same as Eros, his legs stretched out and one leg crossed over the other. His sword lay next to him._

_When Chris saw that the movie was called_ A Sword Drawn in Secret _, he had to sit down and laugh until he couldn’t laugh anymore._

 

_In 17 th century France duels were forbidden…_

_Chris hit pause because he was laughing so hard he couldn’t watch the movie._

Okay _, he thought when he finished,_ you know how this will go. You can deal with this, come on, Chris. You need to watch this.

_Psyche and Eros, two brave musketeers of His Majesty the King of France were both hopelessly in love, but…_

_“Oh god, no!” Chris exclaimed out loud. He made for the kitchen, poured himself a good, strong drink and returned while the movie played on._

_It was exactly the kind of plot he’d dreaded: Psyche and Eros married in secret and wanted nothing more than to consummate their marriage, but how could they do that with Richelieu’s spies everywhere? Eros, knowing Psyche’s daring character, invited him to the old ruins of Bastion Saint Gervais where, while the army was busy fighting another army (the movie didn’t bother with “pointless” details like who was fighting who and why) they would be free to do whatever they wished._

_Why was their love forbidden? The movie never bothered to explain. Chris merely shrugged._

_The more he watched the movie, the more he was convinced that Victor had written the script for this one._

_Yuuri lay in the grass, staring up at the sky as Victor finished cleaning him off with his lace handkerchief. The camera took his body in from his toes up to his face, lingering for several seconds at his dick and nipples. The man turned his head and looked at Victor and even without the camera showing Victor Chris could tell who Yuuri was looking at: it was all there in his face._

_Victor took the handkerchief away and smiled at Yuuri. “I will love you always,” he said._

_Chris felt ready to kick something. Oh for the love of --! Why could that idiot confess his feelings in a movie, but not in real life? What was wrong with that head of his?_

“Chris!” the Victor from the here and now called out, startling Chris from his memories. He waved from the other side of the street and prepared to cross when two young men walked up to him.

Chris didn’t hear their conversation, but it was easy to guess what was said, because Victor ended up signing two magazines and posing for a picture before he could join his friend.

“We love you, Psyche!” they called to him as he crossed the street.

Victor stopped and turned to wave at them. The two men waved back, looking ready to faint.

“Fame at last, _Psyche_?” Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

“And hello to you too, Chris,” Victor said with a smile.

“When will I get to meet your fiancé?” Chris asked.

All the blood rushed to Victor’s face. “F-fiancé?”

Chris shrugged, “That’s what the magazine calls you two.”

“What? But I didn’t even –” Victor clapped his hand over his mouth and tried to act as if he hadn’t let anything slip, but Chris knew this would happen. He would’ve been more surprised if Victor had managed to confess and propose since they’d last met.

Chris sighed and shook his head. He nodded at the path into the park and watched Victor walk ahead of him. Something was wrong.

The two friends walked in silence for some time before Chris finally spoke up.

“So, how did it go?” he asked.

“How did what go?” Victor asked in return. It wasn’t very convincing, but Chris played along.

“How was your first trip into the exciting land of bondage?” he clarified.

Victor’s face was calm. “Oh, the same. As you’d expect.”

“What?” Chris exclaimed, taken aback. “No strange or funny story this time?”

“Not really.” Was it Chris’ imagination, or was Victor avoiding his eye? He was certainly much more interested in his surroundings than he usually was.

Chris took his appearance in thoughtfully. “You look exhausted,” he said after a long pause. What _exactly_ had they done?

“I couldn’t sleep last night,” Victor confessed.

“And when we met up you insisted we walk and not sit in a café,” Chris pointed out, starting to feel like a detective. An idea was beginning to dawn on him and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Victor had a response ready for this observation too, “So I don’t fall asleep on you.”

Chris took Victor’s wrist and Victor flinched. “Are you ok?”

“It’s fine, really.”

“You’re not, are you? What did you two do this time?” For the first time in his life Chris was actually frightened.

Victor rolled up both sleeves and showed Chris the marks left behind by a rope. “I’ve got bruises all over my body,” he added.

“Are you ok? What happened?” It was starting to sound a bit much, even to Chris.

“Yuuri tied me up and hit me.” How did Victor say those words with an innocent look on his face? How?

“Oh.”

“For the next movie,” Victor clarified, as if he really thought Chris didn’t realize this.

“Did you enjoy it, at least?” Chris asked

“I enjoy everything Yuuri does to me. I was the one who gave him permission to go all out.” _I’ll add bondage to your list of kinks then,_ Chris thought. He wasn’t sure if it was normal for friends to know each other’s kinks, but at that moment it didn’t matter.

“Tell me about it.”

“What’s there to tell? You’ll see it in the movie.”

For the first time since Victor got his job Chris didn’t press him too much for the details. He saw how worn out his friend was and offered to take him home. Why did Victor agree to meet him? He should’ve stayed home instead.

“Did they give you some time off, at least?” There had to be _some_ perk to this, surely! “Maybe filming a movie with bondage was a bad idea, after all.”

“Are you kidding? I got a week off and Yuuri promised to come and take care of me.” And there it was – the best perk of them all (in Victor’s eyes anyway).

Chris considered this. “Might be worth getting beaten up again, then.” He gave Victor a wink, saw how close he was to falling over and caught him by the arm to drag him home by force.

 

When the magazine promoting the next porn movie came out it sold out almost instantly and the news (as well as the scans of every page of the magazine) went around with alarming speed.

Eros will tie Psyche up in the next movie!

The photos from inside the DVD box were then leaked, as well as the back and front of the box itself. While the outside of the box showed Eros tied up, the pictures inside the box showed Psyche tied to a chair, wearing nothing but a collar, with his legs spread apart and Eros standing with his back to the viewer and one foot in a black high-heeled boot between Victor’s legs placed in just the right way to leave everything open for all to see. The only other thing Eros was wearing was a pair of black latex gloves. He held a whip in one hand and grinned at the viewer.

 

The movie sold out right away, even though the studio released three times the number of copies they usually released. There was a loud demand for more and the studio released another ten thousand copies.

As Chris said when he finally watched the movie: even this was art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more on the actual movie next time.
> 
> Also, for anyone who is curious, Yuuri's tied up pose is referenced from an actual picture of Dita von Teese and it's  
> [this one](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/411700403701415946/431666495668486144/20180405_182610_HDR.jpg). (Sorry that the quality is a little bad)


	10. Aftercare

The doorbell rang, but Victor was too tired to get up from his couch.

He heard the key click in the lock and felt his heart beat faster. Yuuri was opening the door with the key he’d taken from Victor by accident! Which meant that he knew he had it.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked as he opened the door and peered inside.

“I’m in here!” he called out in a voice that was almost cheerful.

He heard Yuuri close the door and walk into the living room. “I… I accidentally took your key once and…” He rushed over to Victor and dropped down in front of him. “Are you alright?”

He tried to smile. “Just tired a bit. I couldn’t sleep last night and now I just keep dozing off as soon as I sit down anywhere.”

Yuuri took Victor’s hand in both of his. “I’m so sorry!” he exclaimed. “It’s all my fault!”

“Don’t apologize,” Victor said, “really.”

“I’m here now.” Yuuri stood up. “And I promise to take care of you.” He helped Victor up to his feet and half-carried him into the bedroom.

Yuuri undressed Victor and lay him down on his stomach. It was like the beginning of so many of their movies, but Victor was in no state to point that out.

“Oh, Victor,” Yuuri sighed. “I brought ointment. May I…?”

“Yes,” Victor said and braced himself.

Yuuri’s hands were gentle on his skin. Gentle and a little cold. He started at the top of Victor’s back and worked his way downwards, rubbing the ointment into his skin.

It made Victor think of a massage and so he closed his eyes and tried to enjoy it. Instead, his mind brought him memories of how it all happened.

There was some odd plot this time about… Victor hadn’t actually paid attention.

First they tied him up by the arms and legs with a red rope in a way that he supposed was meant to be artistic. Then Yuuri teased him and, oh, _how_ he teased him!

 

_Victor was all tied up when Yuuri entered the room, wearing a pair of boots, a pair of black latex gloves and nothing else. He held a riding crop, which he slid under Victor’s chin with a smile._

_The riding crop went down. Victor was completely naked and stuck in a standing position, so Yuuri could do whatever he wanted. The riding crop drew a line down to Victor’s belly button, then jumped up to slide over one nipple and stop at his heart._

_Yuuri stepped up to him. “Have you been wicked, Psyche?”_

_He merely nodded._

_This time they gave him no script at all and everything Yuuri did came as a surprise._

_Yuuri walked around him, taking him in from all sides. He just stared and Victor was sure that the camera was going over every length of rope, over every curve of his body and lingering on the ropes that went down his back, under and back up again as the ropes crisscrossed and well…_

_He watched Yuuri, feeling sweat trickle down his back._

_Yuuri had a cool, impassive expression on his face._

_Victor wanted to see what Yuuri would do. Would he untie him? Would he just drop to his knees and suck him?_

_He swallowed nervously as the image of that went through his mind._

_The director shouted “cut!” and Yuuri broke out into a grin._

_“Untie him!” was the next instruction._

_There were probably assistants rushing to help, but Yuuri let his fingers scramble over the knots and giggled as his hands slipped down the middle of Victor’s buttocks._

_Victor giggled too. He needed some kind of release after all that tension._

_Apparently giving up on the ropes, Yuuri gripped Victor’s head with both hands, stepped forward and whispered, “You’re not hurt anywhere, are you?”_

_“No, no. It’s a very soft rope,” Victor reassured him._

_The door opened and a team of assistants rushed in to untie him. Yuuri continued to hold Victor’s head and stare into his eyes._

_Victor tensed as they undid the ropes. There was something odd about holding eye contact with Yuuri while four or maybe five pairs of hands worked on the knots around him. But these were cold hands that were more bothered with efficiency than with pleasure.  They felt nothing like Yuuri’s hands._

_When he was finally free of all the complicated knots and he gave a sigh of relief as they took the rope away._

_Yuuri backed away with a smile and indicated the bed with a movement of his head._

_The assistants led Victor over to it and asked him to lie down so they could tie him to the bed rails this time. He obeyed, throwing a quick glance at Yuuri before lying down._

_The first mistake of the night happened then. For whatever reason, they tied his wrists and ankles a little too tight. Victor made the second mistake and didn’t complain. It will be finished soon, he reasoned, and, really, it wasn’t that bad._

_But the day just went downhill from there as everything that could possibly go wrong did just that._

_For some reason they blindfolded him too, even though he could barely see anything as he lay on his stomach with ropes keeping him from moving too much._

_Something trailed down his back and Victor was pretty sure it was the riding crop again._

_“You never answered my question: have you been wicked?” Yuuri asked._

_“I have,” Victor said._

_Was that the right thing to say? He had no idea. What did wicked mean, anyway? The three videos he’d watched all had this dialogue and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was the thing people talked about when one of them was tied up. This was supposed to be a punishment of some kind, but Victor struggled to see why._

_The air whistled as the riding crop swung around and hit…_

_Victor tensed._

_…the bed._

_He breathed out again._

_“I think a wicked boy like you should be punished, what do you think?” Yuuri asked._

How do I know? _Victor wondered and wished they’d given him some kind of script. “Yes,” he said after a short pause._

_This time the riding crop struck his back. “Correct.”_

_He shifted a little. It didn’t hurt. Everything was fine. He did his best to relax._

_“I deserve lots of punishment,” he said. Well, why not play along? Why not enjoy it?_

_Yuuri laughed and Victor broke out into a cold sweat at the sound. His heels clicked as he walked around the bed._

_He was about to strike again. Victor tensed._

_“Cut!” Celestino shouted. “No good! We need more lights!”_

_Victor relaxed as they added more lights (or possibly took them out, he couldn’t tell the difference in his thick blindfold, after all)._

_Yuuri walked over to him and lowered his voice. “Was that okay?” he asked._

_“Yeah,” he said lightly. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. Just go for it.”_

_“Are you sure?” He heard the doubt in the actor’s voice and smiled._

_“Of course!”_

_There was more mad scrambling around. He felt Yuuri rub his back gently with his hand as they waited around._

_“Ready!” someone shouted and the door closed as everyone else left the room._

_“Whenever you’re ready, Yuuri!” Celestino’s voice boomed over the speakers._

_The riding crop went down the middle of Victor’s back, slowing down as it went. It hit the top of his buttocks and kept going down the middle. Then it travelled back up, pushing against his skin as if trying to make its way in. It pulled away and…_

_It swung around and gave him a smack._

_His hands tightened into fists, but he couldn’t help the cry that escaped his lips._

_Yuuri swung around and hit him again this time a little higher._

_Victor gasped a second time._

_Knowing this crew, they’d sat Yuuri down and explained on a detailed diagram which parts of him to hit that would give the best effect. And Yuuri was doing that now. Each time he struck Victor the man found himself longing for more._

_The riding crop went up Victor’s side._

_“I suppose you think I will stop any minute now and have sex with you, do you?” Yuuri asked._

I don’t know what to think, _Victor thought desperately._ What am I supposed to think at a time like this? What am I supposed to say?

_Going without a script was starting to feel more and more like a bad idea, but he knew one thing he could say that would be correct in most circumstances._

_“Please…”_

_“I don’t think so.”_

_“Cut!” Celestino shouted. “Yuuri, come here, I’ve just been advised by the scriptwriters that we forgot to give you more instructions.”_

_“Coming!” Yuuri called out in a voice that had the edge of frustration to it. There was the sound of footsteps and then – the door closing._

_Victor breathed out. He lay there and waited._

_After ten minutes he started to feel cold._

_The door opened again and Yuuri’s heels clicked on the floor. “Did you miss me?”_

_Something swung through the air and cracked._

He’s got a whip! Oh my god! He’s got an actual whip and… he’s going to hit me with it! _Victor felt his heart beat faster._

_Here it came! It was almost on him…_

_It hit the bed and he bit his lip._

_Yuuri swung his arm again, but he only struck the other side of the bed this time._

Don’t toy with me, Yuuri, _Victor thought._ I’m right here and I’m ready.

_But the whip went on missing him every time and Victor had to keep suppressing his disappointment._

_“Cut!” Celestino called. “Yuuri! We need you here for a few words!”_

_What were they talking about? What did Celestino need to tell Yuuri that was so urgent? Why did he need to keep interrupting?_

_Victor was convinced then that the day would be full of nothing but pointless frustrations. He closed his eyes and breathed out._

_He felt Yuuri’s hand slide over his shoulder and tensed. The fingers trailed down his back and he couldn’t help the shudder that passed over him._

_“Have I made you wait?” Yuuri whispered, his lips right against Victor’s ear. Victor was prepared to do or say anything Yuuri demanded in that moment._

_“Yes…” he managed to say._

_Something whistled through the air and the end hit him. He threw his head back and gasped._

_“Are you satisfied now?” Yuuri asked._

_“Again…” Victor mumbled._

_This time they weren’t interrupted as Yuuri hit him several times in a row and he kept begging for more. He didn’t even think about the bruises that would follow. Nothing could compare to the exhilaration of the wait and wondering where he would strike next._

_Yuuri hesitated._

_“More…”_

_Another hit and soon Yuuri learned not to hesitate._

_Victor breathed harder. The whip swung again and again._

_And stopped._

_He held his breath._

_He heard Yuuri toss the whip aside and wondered what he would do next. Would he hit him with his hands now? Would he…_

_He gasped in shock._

_Yuuri was sliding something right between his buttocks, something long and… It was the riding crop, he was sure of it._

_He was saying something, but Victor couldn’t understand a thing until Yuuri took it away. And only then he realized that he’d held his breath the whole time._

_Yuuri’s fingers were on him again, sliding down his back until they reached his buttocks. The thumbs went down the middle while the rest of Yuuri’s fingers went around._

_He gasped._

_“Should I ride you now?” Yuuri whispered into his ear, pushing his thumbs in further. “Or are you not ready for me yet?”_

_Victor opened his mouth to say “yes” and made some kind of incoherent noise instead. “Please…” he gasped out after at least a minute of trying to remember how to speak. “Please…” His whole body pushed against the bonds. He needed Yuuri._

_One of Yuuri’s hands slid down between Victor’s legs and under. “You are very demanding.”_

_“I am…” Victor admitted. He had no idea what he was agreeing to anymore._

_Yuuri was on top of him now, one hand still between Victor’s legs while the other was on his chest. Yuuri’s chest was pressed against Victor’s back. His knees were digging into the mattress and Victor heard the bed give a creak as Yuuri pushed Victor’s body down with his chest._

_Slowly, Yuuri’s hand slid away, up over Victor’s buttocks and came off._

_“Cut!”_

_Yuuri swore under his breath, but his mouth was at Victor’s ear and he heard the word loud and clear. “What is it now?” Yuuri muttered._

_“Sorry, camera 3 blanked out. We need you to repeat all that,” Celestino called out. “Just give us a few minutes to fix the camera.”_

_Yuuri climbed off Victor with a loud sigh._

_They knew how this would go. A few minutes always turned into half an hour at best._

_“I’m starting to feel hungry,” Yuuri complained. “Maybe we should take a lunch break?”_

_“We can’t,” Celestino said, still speaking into the microphone in the observation room, “if we move Victor we won’t get him in the right position again.”_

_“No one’s going to notice if Victor’s arms or legs move by a few inches,” Yuuri muttered, but he didn’t argue the point. Instead he walked to the top of the bed and crouched down by Victor’s ear (or so he guessed, since he still couldn’t see a thing). “Do you want something, Victor? I can go grab us something, or order stuff in.”_

_Victor chuckled. “And how will I eat it? Are you going to feed me when I’m tied up and blindfolded?”_

_“I could,” Yuuri offered. “I mean, I’ll have to feed you, but the blindfold is entirely your choice.”_

_He regretted his question, because he wasn’t ready for all the mental images that followed. “I… uh… we’re almost done, right? I can just wait a little longer. Besides, you’re not going to change just to run and grab us lunch, are you?” he asked, remembering that Yuuri was still (probably) in a pair of boots and gloves and nothing else. He tried to laugh as the blood rushed to his face. “You can’t go out to order food, dressed like that!”_

_“I might,” Yuuri joked and Victor blushed deeper. “Or maybe I’ll just throw a long coat on, wrap it around me and pretend I’m wearing clothes underneath.”_

_Victor couldn’t breathe for several seconds. His imagination replayed a movie they’d done together where Yuuri had done just that and he played the part of the innocent pizza maker. Of course, Yuuri had forgotten his wallet at home and had to go to the back room to pay Victor in a different way, since – as it turned out – the innocent pizza maker wasn’t as innocent as he appeared and no, a view of what Yuuri had under his coat wasn’t enough to pay for a big pizza with three toppings. (The lines in that movie managed to reach a record-breaking low and Victor avoided ordering all food with toppings for a month afterwards, knowing he would break out laughing if asked what topping he wanted.)_

_Victor coughed and Yuuri pulled his blindfold off to give him a worried look. “Are you ok?” he whispered._

_“Yeah…” Victor tried to smile. “Just… you know… uhh… coughing…”_

_Yuuri smiled at him. He was crouching on the other side of the bed railings, holding on to them as he looked up at Victor._

_Victor blushed, taking in Yuuri’s appearance. The actor knew all too well that he was mostly naked and was giving Victor a coy look now._

_Yuuri reached up and took the upper railing of the bed and leaned in towards Victor’s face and Victor reached towards him as much as he could._

_Their mouths met between the railings. Yuuri released Victor only to catch him in a deeper kiss the second time. Victor’s mouth opened and he felt Yuuri’s tongue slip inside._

_Around them the camera crew was setting up equipment, arguing and running around in a panic. Victor was still tied down in a way that made moving impossible. And Yuuri… Yuuri was kissing Victor as if his life depended on it._

_“Come on! Turn it on! Turn it on already!”_

_Were they recording this kiss? Victor wasn’t sure, but he knew he wouldn’t forget a kiss like this until the day he died._

_“Okay! Ready!”_

_“Do you think they can hear us?” another voice asked._

_“Yuuri! Victor!” several people called._

_Yuuri pulled away giving Victor a warm look through half-closed eyes. He blindfolded Victor, making that expression the last thing he saw for a long while._

_They got Yuuri to repeat everything he’d done after the camera blanked out. Yuuri let his fingers slip around while Victor’s body responded even more than last time. Shivers travelled down his back and he gasped for breath._

_Yuuri ran his hands over Victor’s shoulders and whispered hotly into his ear, letting his lips just touch Victor. “I think you’re almost ready for me now.”_

_“Yes…” Victor moaned._

_He needed Yuuri now. Really needed him._

_Yuuri sat on top of him and slipped his fingers in. Victor gasped louder. “More… More…” he urged Yuuri on, as if he was in a hurry._

_“How impatient you are! Let me open you up first.”_

I am… I am all open and ready, _he protested mentally._

_He kept moaning for more as Yuuri continued. Why did it always take so long? Why wasn’t he ready right away? “Ah!” he exclaimed, feeling as if an electric shock had gone up his spine as Yuuri’s fingers slipped further in. “Please…” Surely, he was ready now?_

_“One more thing, my darling,” Yuuri whispered. He slid forward, pressing his hips up against Victor’s buttocks and Victor gasped again._

_When he closed his mouth there was something between his teeth. Victor could feel Yuuri holding it on both sides of his head._

_“Wonderful,” Yuuri breathed out._

_And then he realized what it was: Yuuri’s riding crop! He was bound, blindfolded and gaged as Yuuri pushed his way inside him._

_He threw his head back._ Ride me as hard as you can, _he urged Yuuri with his mind…_

_The sound of Celestino shouting “cut!” over and over again brought Victor back to reality and he wondered how much time had passed._

_Yuuri pulled away and sat up, leaving his riding crop in Victor’s mouth. “What is it now?” he demanded._

_As if to answer his question, the fire alarm went off and everyone scrambled outside, leaving the actors to fend for themselves. (It was just their luck that there hadn’t been an actual fire, but when the firemen arrived they asked a lot of questions, especially about Yuuri who’d stayed behind to untie Victor only to discover that it wasn’t as easy as it looked especially when he was panicking and his fingers, covered in all manner of liquids, were extra slippery.)_

_They got to do four takes of the last scene. Each time Victor did something that made them reshoot the whole scene…_

 

The sudden realization that Yuuri was no longer rubbing his hands over his back brought Victor back to the present.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked cautiously. “Did you doze off?”

“I think so…”

“Why don’t you sleep?” Yuuri offered. “I’ll stay by your side and watch over you.”

He turned over to look at Yuuri. “Thank you.”

 

Yuuri was the worst person in the world without any shadow of a doubt.

He covered Victor with a blanket and watched him close his eyes and drift off. Victor was sweet and gentle. He was innocent. He didn’t deserve to get hit as much as Yuuri had done. He didn’t deserve to be whipped for so long. He didn’t deserve to be tied up, but most of all he didn’t deserve to have someone lead him on like Yuuri had done.

Yuuri dropped his head onto the bed, keeping his eyes fixed on Victor’s face.

He should’ve insisted that he be the one they tied up. He’d starred in enough bondage films to know how to be on the receiving end. He knew how to look really good when tied up (the proof of which were several photos of him tied up in a red rope with flowers placed here and there, but not where they would cover anything).

He should’ve argued when they told him to hit Victor more. He shouldn’t have responded to Victor’s call of “more”.

He should’ve…

Victor stirred, but went on sleeping.

Yuuri got up and made lunch. He wasn’t a good cook, but he tried his best, hoping it would be enough.

 

Victor woke up to find Yuuri sitting next to him with a tray of food.

“What…”

“You’re always treating me,” Yuuri said, putting on a smile, “so I thought it was my turn now. I hope you’ll forgive me that it’s not as good as yours.”

“You don’t have to!” Victor protested. “You’re my guest and I should be the one to –”

“No,” Yuuri cut in. “I want to. Please?”

Victor nodded. Yuuri helped him sit up and he almost didn’t wince at the pain this time.

“Is it really bad?” Yuuri asked as Victor tucked into the food.

“It’s delicious!” Victor exclaimed and it really was. Any food Yuuri made for him was delicious.

Yuuri’s face reddened a little. “I meant the pain…”

“It doesn’t hurt much.” Victor swallowed a piece of bread and smiled. “Really.”

“I want to stay with you,” Yuuri told him. “I want to stay here and watch over you and make sure you’re ok.”

Victor lowered his sandwich and took Yuuri’s hand. “Thank you. I’ll be okay on my own, but…” he hastened to add, seeing the look on Yuuri’s face, “I will be flattered, if you were to stay with me.”

He let Yuuri take care of him and found himself enjoying every minute. When the night slipped in and Yuuri still stayed behind he got to see, once again, how wonderful it was to sleep side by side with him.

Morning came once more and Yuuri started it off with studying Victor’s back.

He gave a long sigh. “It’s still… You’re still covered in bruises.”

Victor made a non-committal noise in reply.

The sound of a sob made Victor turn over to look at him.

“Oh, Victor!” Yuuri exclaimed as tears poured down his face. “I’m so sorry! You’re still in pain after all this time! I…”

Victor sat up and reclined against the pillow with a smile. “It’s really not as bad as it looks,” he insisted.

Yuuri raised his hands to his face. “I… I’ve done nothing but hurt you… I’m the worst person in the world! I’m so sorry! How can you ever forgive me?”

Victor took Yuuri’s hands in both of his, pulling them down so he could look into Yuuri’s face. “It’s all part of the job. There’s nothing to apologize for. Really.”

“But I’ve…” Yuuri went on. “I’ve flirted with you and toyed with your feelings. I’ve been so confused these last few days. I always get carried away when I play a part and then I don’t know if I’m still acting or…” He slipped his hands free and pulled away, “…or not…”

Victor caught one of Yuuri’s hands and raised it to his lips. “You don’t need to apologize for that.”

Yuuri pulled his hand away from Victor’s, took his face with both hands and pressed his lips against Victor’s.

Victor felt his heart beat faster in his chest, but the kiss was brief and Yuuri pulled away to open his mouth and…

“I love you.”

It took Victor several seconds to realize that he’d said the words at the same time as Yuuri did.

The man still had a sad look in his eyes, so Victor smiled and said the words a second time. “I love you. I fell in love with you when we first met.”

Yuuri lowered his eyes. “I know,” he said quietly. “I’m the one who spent forever being unsure of how I felt.”

“I thought…” Victor began and bit his lip, feeling very foolish. And then the meaning of Yuuri’s words really sank in. “Wait… you… _you_ love me?”

Yuuri laughed through the tears on his face. “Of course I do! How can anyone _not_ fall in love with someone like you?”

“Well, I…” He blushed and stammered out something incoherent. “How… Well… I… uh…”

Yuuri climbed onto Victor’s lap, took his head with both hands and kissed him, pushing him back against the pillow.

There was no pain now. How could there possibly be any?

Victor pulled Yuuri closer. Too late he remembered about the blanket between them.

Yuuri broke the kiss and dropped his head onto the pillow next to Victor’s. “I know what you’re thinking. I don’t think we should until your bruises heal.”

“I can be on top,” Victor whispered.

Yuuri slid a finger down Victor’s nose with a laugh. “Nice of you to offer, but I don’t think –”

Victor pulled him closer and whispered into his ear, “I can still eat you out.” He heard the breath catch in Yuuri’s throat and smiled. He hadn’t spent so many movies reciting horrible pickup lines for nothing then.

“You know what I like most, my sugar pie,” Yuuri said with a soft laugh.

He felt braver than ever before. Gone was the fear of messing things up to be replaced with the confidence that he would get this right. “No one knows better than I do,” he whispered.

 

Chris was out for an evening stroll when he spotted two familiar figures up ahead. They walked with their arms around each other, throwing loving glances at one another from time to time. He sped up, determined to catch them for a few words.

Victor stopped and turned to look at Eros yet again. Eros stared back. There were so many emotions in his eyes – love, fascination, gratitude.

Chris froze a few steps away. Was it right for him to intrude on them at a moment like this? He’d been Eros’ fan for several years, but that didn’t mean he was going to be rude and barge in on their date! (Whether they were aware of each other’s feelings or not, it was still a date in Chris’ opinion.)

_I swear to god, Victor, if I find out you still haven’t confessed, I will do something terrible!_

As if he’d heard him, Victor gave Eros a big grin. “I love you,” he said.

There was just a hint of a blush on Yuuri’s face. “I love you too.”

They pulled each other closer and kissed.

Chris backed away, throwing quick glances over his shoulder. _Just leave them to it,_ he decided. _I’ll meet the two of them later._

Victor broke the kiss and turned. “Hello, Chris!” His arm was still around Eros as he waved.

“Hello, Victor. Sorry I didn’t mean to barge in on you two.”

Eros – no, no _Yuuri_ – gave both of them a curious look and held out his hand. “You’re Victor’s friend, Chris, aren’t you?

“Yes, I am,” Chris said, shaking Yuuri’s hand.

He’d prepared for this moment. He’d often fantasized about meeting his favourite porn actor and imagined the conversation they would have. Here it was at last!

 _But Victor is here,_ his conscience pointed out.

Ah, the hell with it!

Chris took a pen out of his pocket and unbuttoned his shirt. “Can you autograph my chest, please?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the fic there will be a poll on which porn movie was your favourite, because I’m curious…


	11. A Broken Promise

_Psyche was a poor artist with barely a penny to his name. He wasn’t supposed to be here, in the land of the rich and powerful and, yet, he was._

_He spotted Eros right away – the young, beautiful count stood out in the crowd and not only because he was so well-dressed._

_Psyche whiled the evenings away, sketching Eros’ elegant figure. He dreamed about the day they would meet, imagining the words they would say to each other._

_And then the day came._

_“You draw very well,” a voice said softly and Psyche threw his hands over the new sketch in embarrassment._

_“I… I uh… I’m so sorry…” he stammered out. “I meant no offense. I just…” He breathed out. “You’re so beautiful, how could I_ not _draw you?”_

_“May I see your other drawings?” Count Eros asked._

_Psyche handed his sketchbook over wordlessly and watched Eros flip through it._

_“They’re beautiful,” Eros said, taking each sketch in. “But you’re missing the most important picture.”_

_“I am?” Psyche asked, wondering what this picture could possibly be._

_Eros nodded, but didn’t explain what it was. “Do you have more sketchbooks?” he asked instead._

_Psyche confessed that he did, but couldn’t find the courage to admit that their contents were a bit shocking for most people. He had a feeling that this wouldn’t trouble the Count. And, so, the next time they met he brought all of his sketches._

_Eros flipped through pictures of naked men and women lying in various poses. These were nothing more than studies of light and dark._

_“They… uh…. I studied art in France,” Psyche explained, feeling as if an explanation was necessary. He didn’t want Eros to think he was a pervert. “They usually ask a model to pose naked for them. To… uh… study the human form.”_

_Eros raised his eyes from the book. “Oh, I know,” he said cheerfully. “I want you to draw me like one of these… French girls and boys._

_Psyche opened his mouth, but his throat was dry._

_“I’ll do more than that,” Eros said. “I will pay you for such a picture. Do you sell your pictures?”_

_Psyche swallowed and nodded._

_In a room full of grand furniture, where the curtains were all drawn to keep the light out and three dozen candles were lit Eros lay on a sofa, one hand resting on his thigh, and smiled at Psyche like the Mona Lisa. He lay facing Psyche who sat with a sketchbook on his knees, knotting his eyebrows in concentration as he worked away._

It was their first movie together since the confession, but Yuuri and Victor went on as if nothing had changed. They’d flirted before and they flirted now.

Victor pretended to be fascinated with the way the light fell on Yuuri’s face and acted as if he wasn’t thinking about walking over there and kissing him.

They’d made plans for the evening, real plans – a nice proper date. More than that; Victor woke up to find a present from Yuuri: two tickets to the opera.

Victor set his pencil down with the words, “I need a look from up close.”

“Then why don’t you come here?” Yuuri asked.

And Victor did. He studied Yuuri’s face, standing a mere step away. Then he let his eyes travel down over the lines of Yuuri’s body, sliding his hands over the man’s chest as if he wasn’t a person, but a statue.

“I suppose you want to see my back too?” Yuuri offered with a soft chuckle.

“Yes…” Victor whispered, one hand sliding down over Yuuri’s stomach, stopping just above Yuuri’s dick.

With a chuckle, Yuuri turned over and looked at Victor over his shoulder, mimicking a famous painting.

The breath caught in Victor’s throat as he reached out with two hands and slid them both down Yuuri’s back and over his buttocks. “It would be an honour to worship such perfection,” he whispered.

Yuuri’s laughter filled the room. “Then I grant you that honour.”

Victor’s hands felt around slowly as Yuuri shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position. Victor took a deep breath and leaned forward to plant a kiss in the small of Yuuri’s back. And a little lower. And a bit below that.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asked as Victor pressed his face against Yuuri’s buttocks.

“Trying to experience divinity,” Victor answered.

Yuuri laughed. “Sit up. Come here.” His hand reached out to grab Victor’s as he obeyed and pulled him closer. “I’m really not that divine, but I’m willing to try.” He shifted until his back touched Victor’s chest and reclined his head. “How would you like to really,” he chuckled, “experience divinity?”

Victor’s hand was on Yuuri’s chest once more, making its way down, down until, once again, it hesitated at the bottom of Yuuri’s stomach.

Yuuri placed his own fingers over Victor’s hand and took it down further. He breathed out as Victor’s fingers felt around.

“To really… experience divinity,” he said in a breathless voice, “you need to take your clothes off.”

 

That evening they sat at the opera, dressed in their absolute best and listened to what Victor called the music of the gods. Yuuri held his hand tightly all through the performance.

In these last few days he’d finally found a place where he really belonged.

The night before Victor had asked Yuuri if he wanted to move in with him and they made plans to go out and buy a dog the following weekend. For the first time in a long time Yuuri had a family again.

He raised Victor’s hand and kissed it as the singer on the stage reached a really high note.

Victor pulled him closer as the aria ended and everyone around them broke out into applause.

The curtain fell and they left the theatre to give their legs a stretch during the intermission.

Victor bought both of them one of the ice creams they sold and Yuuri accepted with a “thank you” and a smile. How long had it been since he’d been out on a real date and let someone spoil him? (Much later it became their tradition to have ice cream when they went to an opera, in memory of that first official date.)

Yuuri waited patiently until the opera ended and then he took Victor by the arm and led him out gently. “It’s my turn to decide what we do,” he said, giving Victor a look that made him blush.

“Wh-what do you want to do?” Victor stammered out.

It was so much fun to surprise him and Yuuri realized how much he’d missed this. “You’ll have to wait to find out.”

Victor protested the whole way home, but Yuuri didn’t give in.

Only when the door of Victor’s apartment closed behind him and Yuuri caught him against the wall did he finally reveal what he was about to do.

“Let’s have fun tonight,” Yuuri whispered into Victor’s ear, pushing his whole body against the wall.

As always, Victor was ready to go at a single word, “Yes…” he whispered back.

Yuuri stepped away and smiled. “Do you have all our movies?”

“Th-the ones…” He cleared his throat. “I have all the ones that were already released.”

“Great,” Yuuri said. “Let’s watch one. Pick your favourite and turn it on.”

“Um… Why?” Victor asked, giving Yuuri a puzzled look.

Yuuri removed his shoes and straightened up. “Which movie is your favourite?”

“ _Sex with a Vampire_ ,” Victor answered without thinking.

_Of course it was!_ Yuuri nodded. “Then put that one on.” He watched Victor go to his living room to turn the movie on. It was a good thing he had a big TV – it would make this all better.

Yuuri left Victor to get everything ready and walked into Victor’s bedroom where he took his clothes off carefully, one item at a time.

 

Victor hit the pause button and dropped onto his sofa, wondering what Yuuri was up to.

The man returned several minutes later and stood in the doorway, completely naked. “Your turn,” he said.

“M-my turn?” Victor repeated.

Yuuri nodded. “Go take your clothes off. It’s a really nice suit and I wouldn’t want it getting dirty.”

Victor walked out of the room, feeling even more puzzled. He undressed as quickly as he could and returned to find Yuuri sitting on the floor.

“Come join me,” he said and patted the space next to him.

Still feeling confused about what was happening, Victor dropped down to sit next to him. He saw Yuuri nod and hit the play button.

 

_The woods were dark and menacing and Psyche was lost. Lightning flashed as he searched frantically for shelter…_

Victor had the movie memorized and not just because he had to act in it, no he had every shot, every camera angle lovingly committed to memory. Yet still he felt the thrill every time.

When the lightning flashed to reveal the castle where he and Yuuri had the best sex of his life (or one of them, anyway), he felt electrified, as if the lightning had struck him. When the Count appeared he remembered how he’d felt when he first set eyes on Yuuri in that costume. When the Count carried Psyche up the staircase Victor felt as if Yuuri was carrying him again. And when he tossed his clothes off…

Yuuri pushed Victor’s thighs gently apart and slipped in between them.

He pushed his back against Victor’s chest, took one of his hands and slid it down over his body.

 

_Count Eros demanded more in a voice that was impossible to resist…_

Victor felt around with his fingers as Yuuri breathed heavily. Yuuri pulled Victor’s head closer until it was buried in his neck. Victor kissed Yuuri’s skin and felt him shudder.

 

_“Now it’s my turn,” the Count declared._

Victor went on kissing Yuuri’s skin, working his way along Yuuri’s collarbone and letting his hair brush against Yuuri.

Yuuri’s breathing was really loud, louder than the movie, he was sure, because he was no longer aware what part was playing.

He felt Yuuri’s hand slip into his hair. “I have,” Yuuri breathed out, “I have those teeth. They’re… ah… They’re in a box on the coffee table.”

Victor chuckled and rubbed his nose against the side of Yuuri’s neck. “You know what I like…”

“Yes…” Yuuri whispered. “I don’t think I’ve ever had that kind of effect on anyone. Quite the vampire kink you’ve got there.”

His pelvis was pressed right up against Yuuri’s buttocks. His whole body was getting excited at a single mention of the teeth, but he was willing to wait if Yuuri was going to put the teeth on.

Yuuri could feel how he was reacting and pushed back against Victor. “But who cares about those teeth?” he asked.

“I…” He fell onto his back, still holding Yuuri. “I care…”

Yuuri turned over and rubbed his lower body against Victor as he reached down for a kiss. “Forget the teeth,” he whispered, “I think we have a bigger problem.”

“What… what problem?” It was getting really hard to breathe.

“I’m not going to let you go,” Yuuri whispered into his ear and Victor shuddered. “But one of us needs to get… uhhh…” Yuuri raised himself and pushed against Victor again. “Maybe this is enough…” he whispered. “Maybe we can do without –”

Victor wasn’t going to leave it at that. He turned them both over and sat up. “I’ll get the teeth and the lube,” he promised, but Yuuri clung on.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere…” he breathed out.

Victor opened his mouth to argue and wondered what he could possibly say to that. They both gasped for breath and clung on.

The TV played the sounds of Psyche having the best moment of his life. Victor turned his head and took in the expression on his own face on the screen. He could still remember how it had felt.

It was easier to pull away and stand up after that.

Victor used this chance to turn the lights off in the living room and now it looked as if there were candles in their room as well as a moon shining in through the window. He got what he needed and rushed back.

 

_“Was that as good for you as it was for me?” Count Eros asked._

 

Yuuri lay on the floor of his living room, watching him with a plea in his eyes. Victor dropped to his knees at Yuuri’s side, held him up with both hands and pressed his mouth against Yuuri’s. As they poured more and more of themselves into the kiss Victor climbed over him and Yuuri’s hands slipped into his hair.

“I love you,” Victor whispered, breaking the kiss at last.

“You don’t have to keep –” Yuuri began to protest.

“I’m going to confess at least once a day until I die,” he promised. “Every day for the rest of our lives.”

Yuuri gripped him tightly. “Victor… Can you…?”

“What is it, darling?”

“Can _you_ wear the teeth this time?”

Victor chuckled and slipped them into his mouth. It was the work of a few seconds to get them aligned just right. “And here I thought I was silly for having a vampire kink.”

“You made it look really good,” Yuuri told him.

“I’ll bet! You made me feel really good.” He stroked Yuuri’s neck. “My turn to return the favour, I suppose.”

Victor licked Yuuri’s neck, sliding his tongue slowly over Yuuri’s skin and enjoying the way Yuuri shuddered and moaned.

He’d walked around with bite marks after they’d finished shooting _Sex with a Vampire_ as if he was wearing a medal. Now he would return the favour. Then he remembered the long lecture on being careful with the neck and where the best place for someone’s teeth was, and decided not to rush.

 “Victor…” Yuuri moaned desperately. He was ready and getting impatient.

He sank the teeth in slowly. One of his arms was on Yuuri’s shoulder, supporting his weight and the other was between his legs. He wanted to know how much Yuuri enjoyed what he was doing.

Yuuri gave a loud gasp and Victor released him. He raised his head and watched Yuuri struggle for air. He’d hit the right spot then. The hand Victor had left between Yuuri’s legs gave a gentle squeeze.

“Ag… Again…” Yuuri gulped. “Do that again. Wait!” He held a hand up to stop him, found the remote and played the movie from the beginning of the sex scene. Then he climbed onto Victor’s lap and offered up his neck.

Victor smiled at the sight of the bite marks and added more.

 

_Count Eros whispered compliments to Psyche as he worked his hands over the man’s body. “I’ve never met anyone as beautiful as you. I’ve never seen someone with such a graceful figure, such gorgeous eyes and such a delicious –”_

“More…” Yuuri begged when Victor let him go. “Wait… I have…” He swallowed, “an idea.” He climbed off Victor and dropped down onto his stomach, propping his head on his arm and giving a little wriggle of his lower body. “Are you hungry?”

Victor didn’t need another invitation: he removed the fake teeth and sank his real ones into Yuuri’s buttocks.

“I didn’t – ah!” Yuuri gasped. He struggled for air as Victor pulled away and positioned himself for another bite.

Only after the second bite did he do what Yuuri had actually asked for and buried his face inside Yuuri to eat him out. The room was full of gasps and moans. In the movie, Victor desperately moaned for more while on the floor before him Yuuri pleaded for the same in the same tone of voice and almost in time with the recording.

“I think… I prefer the bed after… after all,” Yuuri stammered out through gulps for air.

It was impossible to let him go, but Victor managed it. He sat up and watched Yuuri turn over to look him in the eye. There was a silence filled with the heavy breathing of four people and then Victor spread Yuuri’s legs apart and lowered his head to the spot where he’d stopped.

“Victor!”

 

_“Count!” Psyche gasped._

 

He raised his head and saw the look in Yuuri’s eyes. It really wasn’t comfortable on the floor, he thought and rose to his feet, picking Yuuri up to carry him to the bedroom.

He wasn’t as strong as Yuuri and knew that he couldn’t carry him up the stairs of a tower if he ever needed to. He barely managed to stumble his way into the bedroom where he set Yuuri down on the bed.

“I’m not going to work tomorrow,” Yuuri announced.

“What?” Victor froze in the act of getting onto the bed, caught off guard by this announcement. Why was he talking about work at a time like this?

“Because I’m going to ask you to ride me as hard as you can,” Yuuri explained. “And, even though you hardly have any stamina, I’m going to keep you awake all night long.”

“Yes…” Victor said, reaching down to kiss one of the most perfect thighs in the world. “I will do my best to keep you awake all night long too.”

 

They woke up late and in a tangle of limbs under Victor’s blankets. After half a night of sex they’d spent the second half of the night cuddling. Yuuri put his favourite movie on (the extended version of _Punish Me_ that came with aftercare scenes in the end) and they watched it together while Victor sat in Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri turned his head and gave Victor a sleepy smile. “Good morning, Victor!” he said sweetly.

Victor’s whole body ached, but oh god was it worth it! He had the widest grin on his face ever. “Good morning, Yuuri!”

Yuuri propped his head up on his arm. “What will we do today?”

“Since we’re not going to work today,” Victor began, trailing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, “we can spend the day looking for a dog.”

Yuuri grinned and kissed Victor’s cheek. He liked the sound of that idea.

It didn’t take a whole day, in fact all it took was a trip to the nearest pet store where they both fell in love with a little brown poodle that was equally ecstatic to see them.

“You’ve been waiting for us, haven’t you?” Yuuri asked and the dog licked his face.

Soon they were on their way out of the store. Victor carried bags full of everything a dog could possibly need (he’d gone all out and Yuuri had to stop him before Victor bought the whole store). Yuuri got to carry the puppy in his arms.

“He’s wondering what took us so long,” Victor joked.

They laughed and showered the puppy with affection.

“What should we call him?” Yuuri mused. “What do you want to be called, boy?”

The dog gave another yelp and licked Yuuri’s face.

They laughed as they walked the next few blocks.

Finally Victor said, “I’ve always liked the name Makkachin.”

 

_Naked bodies, dim blue lights, music blasting at maximum volume and a figure twisting around a pole…_

_Psyche stood right at the stage and stared with his mouth open wide at the figure that was spinning around a pole._

_Long beautiful legs, perfectly-shaped buttocks with a single strip going across and another one – down, a bare back and a pair of strong arms…_

_Eros finished spinning around a pole and did a sideways split, as if to show off that, really, there was just one piece of material covering him up (plus, of course, the two golden tassels over his nipples). He pressed his back against the pole and someone reached out to stick a bill into his underwear._

_Eros waited for the person to finish and then turned to show off his bare buttocks again._

_Psyche swallowed and reached into his pocket for something to give the pole dancer. His fingers pulled out a stack and nearly dropped it. He trembled from head to toe as he held his arm out with the money._

_The pole dancer swung his hips at the pole and then from side to side as he lowered himself until his buttocks were right in front of Psyche’s hand._

_Psyche’s hand slipped the money under the vertical strap. He turned bright red and raised his eyes in time to catch Eros’ smile._

_The pole dancer went on, circling the pole, throwing himself at it and putting his legs around it._

_Psyche loosened his collar. He stood with his legs slightly apart and his pants were getting too tight for him, but he didn’t seem to notice._

_On the stage the pole dancer clung on to the pole as he threw his head back with an expression of pure joy on his face._

_Psyche kept coming, again and again, to each show. Once Eros was in a gold thong and covered in gold sparkles, looking as if someone had sprayed him with gold paint. Another time he was in black lace that just covered him._

_It was late and Eros returned to his room from another performance. He let out a sigh of relief when a knock on the door made him turn._

_“Come in,” he called. He was still wearing nothing but two pasties and a pair of frilly underwear. All the money he’d just made was on the table before him, but he didn’t care what his guest would think of any of that._

_The door swung open and Psyche came in._

_“Oh, it’s you.” Eros turned away._

_Psyche hadn’t missed a single one of his performances and always tipped generously. Eros knew that sooner or later the man would come demanding more than just to watch and it seemed that the day had come at last._

_“I… uh… I just wanted to say how amazing you are,” Psyche began._

_Eros turned back to look at him and raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t ready for a love confession._

_“I’ve never seen anyone pole dance like you do,” Psyche went on. “It… I can’t… stop thinking about it. It’s really inspiring.”_

_Eros walked over to him and placed his hands on Psyche’s chest. “And now you want to experience my pole dancing up close?”_

_Psyche’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I… uh… I always get the closest spot,” he admitted with a blush._

_“You do and of course the next step is for me to dance around_ your _pole,” Eros suggested with a grin._

_“I… I don’t have a pole,” Psyche pointed out._

_“I doubt that. I’m pretty sure you do, in fact.” Eros’ hands trailed down Psyche’s chest and he leaned forward to whisper. “Do you want me to check?”_

_Psyche nodded, blushing even deeper._

_Eros’ hand dropped into Psyche’s pants and felt around. “I was right,” he said. “A very decent-sized pole too.”_

_He pushed Psyche against the wall and undid his pants and pulled them down, letting them fall on the floor. Psyche’s underwear soon joined them._

_Eros dropped to his knees. “I can’t remember the last time I saw such a lovely pole. I’m willing to test it out, if you like?” he raised his eyes._

_Psyche’s face was purple. He gave a quick nod._

_Eros gave a long lick and closed his eyes, making a happy sound, as if he’d just tasted something truly delicious._

_Psyche struggled for breath._

_Eros stroked Psyche’s “pole” and caught it with his mouth for a long suck._

_Psyche loosened his collar, then undid his buttons and tossed the rest of his clothes off._

_Eros finished and rose to his feet. “And now I think I want to try a different routine.” He nodded at the bed in the room and helped Psyche walk towards it._

_Psyche sat down and Eros dropped down next to him. They stared at each other in silence for several seconds before Psyche reached out with a shaking hand and peeled one of the pasties off. Then – the other. Eros went on smiling. Psyche’s hands caught the straps of Eros’ underwear and took it off. He stared in silence at the parts of Eros he’d exposed, as if amazed at the sight._

_Eros leaned forward to whisper, “Lie down.”_

_“What?”_

_“Lie down on your back. I haven’t finished my pole dance yet.”_

_Psyche obeyed and Eros climbed over him. He gripped Psyche’s dick with both hands and threw his head back as if he really was about to start spinning around it._

_Psyche stared up with his mouth open._

_“What does a performer need apart from a good, hard pole and an appreciating audience?” Eros asked him._

_Psyche merely nodded. He was sweating._

_Eros gripped tighter and gave a loud gasp. Psyche looked ready to faint._

_Eros’ fingers slipped up and down before finally releasing Psyche. He slid to the side, leaving Psyche’s body exposed. “Turn over,” he whispered and Psyche obeyed._

_There was just the hint of a smile on Psyche’s face as he turned over and lowered his head onto the pillow. A similar expression appeared on Eros’ face as he slid his hands down Psyche’s back._

_It was a beautiful back. It, along with Psyche’s buttocks, could easily rival Eros’. This observation made Eros smile. He rewarded Psyche’s back with a pair of kisses and gave each cheek another kiss._

_“You could be a pole dancer,” he said. “Have you considered it?”_

_Psyche shook his head._

_“Then I’ll show you.”_

_He snatched a bottle off the bedside table and set off to work on Psyche’s backside. His hands worked slowly, but Psyche had the look on his face of someone prepared to wait._

_When Eros finally pushed against Psyche they gasped in time with each other. Eros’ hands, still covered in slippery liquid didn’t bother with holding on to Psyche’s sides, but slid around, as if to cover Psyche’s front with lube as well. He held Psyche in place solely with his thighs._

_Finally Eros pulled away and dropped down next to Psyche. “Well?” he asked. “What did you think of that?”_

_Psyche turned over and looked into the pole dancer’s eyes. “Will you marry me?”_

_“What?”_

_“You are the most perfect person I’ve ever met,” Psyche said._

_Eros smiled. “Really? You can tell that just by having sex with me?”_

_Psyche took Eros’ hand and brought it to his lips to plant a kiss over his knuckles. “No, by everything you said and did to me. I knew when I saw you pole dance for the first time. I love you and I want you to marry me. Will you?”_

_Psyche came home after a long day at work. He was in an expensive suit and when he glanced at his wrist an expensive watch told him what time it was. A servant met him at the door of his penthouse suite and told him that his husband was waiting for him in the bedroom._

_Psyche hurried on, but when he opened the door he found that the bedroom was empty._

_“I’m in here,” Eros called from the bathroom._

_Psyche hurried to that door and opened it to find Eros reclined in a bathtub full of bubbles. He stopped in shock right in front of the bathtub, as if he needed time to properly take in the beautiful figure sitting there._

_Soap slid down two perfect shoulders. A long leg rose from the bathtub and soap slid down it as well. Eros’ foot rested on Psyche’s crotch and gave a light push._

_A blush spread over Psyche’s cheeks._

_Eros took his foot away and set it down in the bathtub. Slowly the pole dancer rose to his full height. “Hello, husband,” he said as the soap slid down his torso and thighs. For a while a clump of soap was covering him up and then it too slid off to open him up completely._

_Psyche backed away, not taking his eyes off his husband, and closed the bathroom door. He leaned against it, as if afraid that someone might run in and interrupt them._

_Eros stepped out of the bathtub. “How was your day, husband?”_

_“G-good.” His knees trembled and he clung on to the door as if hanging on for dear life._

_Eros was up against him in the next moment, still wet and still covered in a bit of soap. He pressed himself against Psyche, not caring what happened to his suit._

_Psyche swallowed and wiped the sweat off his forehead._

_Eros pushed his pelvis against his husband’s with more force. “How do you feel about doing a little pole dancing, husband?”_

_Psyche stammered out something incoherent and nodded vigorously._

_“I’ve spent all day waiting for you,” Eros whispered. “I need you_ now _.”_

_Psyche nodded again._

_Eros undid his clothes slowly, starting with Psyche’s shirt while his lower body was still pressed against Psyche’s. When Psyche was completely naked at last, Eros stepped back, took him in and motioned at the bathtub with his head._

_The bubbles had all evaporated by this point and Psyche stepped into clear water. Eros followed him in with a smile. He settled down behind Psyche._

_“You must be so tired,” Eros purred into Psyche’s ear and rubbed his shoulders._

_“Yes…” Psyche moaned._

_“Let your husband take care of you,” Eros went on._

_Psyche reclined his head and closed his eyes as Eros went on, massaging his back. Eros shifted forward. The ring on his finger gleamed as he slid his hand down the side of Psyche’s neck. Psyche’s right hand gripped the side of the bathtub and the ring on it caught the light almost at the same time as the one on Eros’ hand did._

For the first time in a long while Victor and Yuuri arrived at work separately. Yuuri still had some details of his move to sort out and ended up spending one last night in his apartment on his own.

They met in the foyer of the studio’s building and exchanged brief good morning kisses.

Victor fumbled nervously, cleared his throat and finally said, “Yuuri, I’m sorry. I broke my promise to you.”

“Really?” Yuuri asked. “What promise is that?”

For a while Victor said nothing and Yuuri noticed the look of deep shame on his face. It made him even more curious, but he waited patiently for his boyfriend’s answer.

“I… uh… You made me promise I wouldn’t leave this job, but, I…” He raised his eyes and gave Yuuri a sad smile. “I was offered a part in a movie… a regular movie. It’s not a big part, but I thought…”

Yuuri took his hands and smiled. “That’s wonderful! Congratulations!”

Victor nodded absently. “You’re not mad?”

“No, I’m happy. I really am,” he insisted, noticing the disbelief written on Victor’s face, “especially since I was thinking of leaving as well.” He showed Victor the envelope in his hand. “ _My Stripper and Me_ reminded me that I wasn’t going to spend my whole life making porn movies. I haven’t given up on my dream of becoming a burlesque dancer, you know.”

Victor caught Yuuri’s face with his right hand and their lips met for a kiss. It was a warm kiss that chilly morning and it made both of their hearts beat faster.

Yuuri broke the kiss, but his face remained close. “How is Makkachin?” he whispered.

“He misses you,” Victor told him in a whisper. “He spent all night long sitting in front of the door and waiting for you to return. I almost did the same thing,” he confessed.

They wrapped their arms around each other and held on before giving in to the inevitable and letting go.

That week they filmed their last movie together. It was about a scandalous love affair between two figure skaters.

 

_A reporter opened a door to stumble into an odd sight. Eros sat on a chair, wearing nothing but a pair of skates. Psyche was on one knee before him, planting kisses on Eros’ feet._

_Eros gave the reporter a happy smile. “This is exactly what it looks like.”_

 

 

***

 

Two months flew by. It was a warm evening somewhere in the middle of the summer when a big event took place. Everyone gathered outside a big theatre, determined not to miss a single minute. The press was all there and ready for battle. Fans stood outside carefully fenced-off areas as actors in formal eveningwear strolled down the red carpet under the flash of dozens of cameras.

A reporter stood to one side with a microphone in his hand and commented on everyone as they drove up and stepped out onto the red carpet.

“And there’s Yakov Feltsman with his wife. Several of his movies have been nominated in multiple categories from Best Cinematography to Best Actor for both of his main stars in the last year. Both Psyche and Eros promised to come, making this – oh my god! There they are!”

The reporter ran straight for the next car that pulled up, forgetting that millions of people were watching him, forgetting that he’d meant to act cool and professional that evening, and forgetting even that his pants were a little too long which meant that he would trip over them from time to time.

The door of the new car swung up and Eros stepped out. There was a happy smile on his face. He was in a black suit and a white shirt. His jacket was unbuttoned to show the leather belts that formed a big cross over his chest. As if to make sure everyone saw his chest, he turned slightly, raising one side of his jacket.

The air was fully of happy screams.

Eros licked his lips and raised his hand to demonstrate the leash he was carrying in his other hand.

Psyche stepped out after him. He was in a simple suit, but there was a collar around his neck that the leash in Eros’ hand was attached to.

The screams rose in pitch and volume. Someone in the crowd fainted.

Eros turned to face Psyche with a raised eyebrow.

Swallowing nervously and adjusting his clothes, the reporter walked over to them. “It’s an honour to meet you two in person!”

They turned to smile at him.

Eros’ arms wrapped around Psyche’s and he turned to look at his former co-star. Psyche looked back.

The breath caught in the reporter’s throat as he watched the two stars. Here was the love the two actors played so often, laid out for all to see.

“We love you, Eros and Psyche!” the fans called out.

They turned at the sound of the shout to see the excited group that was jumping up and down, waving banners with the names of the two stars written inside big red hearts.

The actors blew them kisses and waved almost in sync with each other. Eros gripped Psyche’s leash with two hands, raised his knee against Psyche’s leg and posed for dozens of cameras to snap a photo of the moment.

The reporter tried to gather his wits so he could ask all the questions he’d carefully prepared. “It’s really great to see you out here today,” he began.

“Thank you,” both stars responded, breaking the pose and linking their arms.

“We missed you!” the fans called out and got more waves and thank yous.

“W-we did,” the reporter agreed, getting really flustered as the reality of his situation slowly sunk in. “N-no doubt you will be handing out autographs and posing for photos later on, but before you do that…”

The fans were chanting something now.

The actors walked over to them and dozens of hands reached out for them. Eros laughed and reached out, taking each hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Psyche did the same, taking hands that Eros had missed. Both stars thanked each owner of the hand they took with a nod and a smile.

Someone in the crowd fainted and everyone scrambled around, doing their best to wake them up.

“We need to call –” Psyche began with a worried expression, but the fan woke up and rose unsteadily to his feet.

“Are you alright?” Eros asked and then both actors were asked to sign the weak-hearted fan’s copy of _Sex with a Vampire_.

At the request of the fans, Psyche and Eros struck another pose. Psyche reclined his head onto Eros’ shoulder as the star put his mouth over Psyche’s neck, as if about to suck his blood.

“I… uh…. I…” the reporter stammered out, wishing he had his phone to take a picture of the two stars. “I wanted to ask a few questions…”

The actors turned around to look at him. “Yes, of course!”

“We um… I uh…” The reporter was having a very hard time and, to think, things had gone so well up until that point!

The fans recognized a fellow fan and guessed instinctively what the question would be. “We want to know when the wedding will be!” they called out together.

“Wedding?” Eros gave Psyche a surprised look.

Psyche gave a sigh. “It’s all my fault, Eros. I told all the magazines that we’re engaged, but I never asked you if you wanted to marry me. I understand if you get mad, or if you don’t want to be with me anymore.”

The expression on Eros’ face didn’t change.

Psyche dropped very carefully to one knee. “ _Will_ you marry me, my dear Eros?” He held Eros’ right hand in both of his as if it was something to be worshipped.

“Of course I will!” Eros exclaimed, his cheeks turning a little red. “How can I possibly say no?”

Something flashed in Psyche’s hand and he slipped a gold ring over Eros’ finger. Eros pulled him to his feet, asked for the second ring and slipped it over Psyche’s finger.

Were they playing a scene they’d rehearsed or was the proposal real? Did it matter? The fans were loving every second. Everyone was recording the moment, or shouting excitedly about it, or both at once. One voice was louder than the others and soon other fans repeated after him.

The actors took their eyes off each other to see what the commotion was all about and broke out into smiles at the sight of a fan holding up a lace veil for them. The reporter wondered where he’d seen that blond hair and unshaven face before.

“A wedding present for you!” the fan called.

Eros and Psyche accepted it without another word. Eros removed the collar and leash from Psyche’s neck as Psyche threw the veil over their heads.

 

Victor watched Yuuri raise his eyes to meet his own. “Innocent white lace isn’t really suitable for us, is it?” he asked softly.

Victor gave a small shake of the head and leaned close to catch a kiss.

The fans were having the time of their lives. Victor pulled Yuuri closer and the screams got even louder.

He’d brought the rings with him, hoping to catch a moment to get engaged to Yuuri in secret. He didn’t think he would propose in public and he definitely hadn’t expected Chris to show up with a veil for them!

Yuuri broke the kiss and lowered the veil so that it would circle both their shoulders.

“I love you,” Victor whispered into his fiancé’s ear, “and I promise to stay by your side.”

Yuuri was silent. His fingers twined themselves around Victor’s. Their hands were so wonderfully warm!

The crowd further away screamed, but he found that he didn’t care what new thing they were getting excited about now. All his thoughts were focused on Yuuri and on the wedding that would undoubtedly follow.

What did it matter which of them won the award tonight?

He brushed his fingers fondly over Yuuri’s hair and the actor raised his eyes to smile at him. And then something caught his eye and he turned away.

Someone was coming towards them, but Victor still had eyes only for Yuuri.

“Oh my god!” Yuuri exclaimed, raising his hands to his face. “It’s Dita von Teese!” He whispered in shock.

Victor looked at the figure coming towards them and, true enough, it was the burlesque performer herself. She walked how Yuuri did (or, rather, it was the other way around, Victor had to admit): like a predator stalking out its prey, in the walk that made Victor’s knees tremble each time Yuuri did it.

Yuuri was shaking with excitement. He was up in heaven: he’d never expected to meet his idol, Victor was sure.  And, yet, Yuuri was frozen to the spot, as if waiting for Dita to come to him and say something like…

“Hello,” she said with a smile for both of them. “What a pleasure to meet you, Eros, Psyche!”

They both murmured a hello in return. Victor couldn’t help feeling like a schoolkid caught out by the teacher. He still held Yuuri’s hand in his and could feel the tremor that passed through him.

Yuuri tried to say something in return, but could barely get two words out.

Dita thanked him, as if she’d understood perfectly. “I’d like to congratulate you both on your nominations!” They nodded. “I watched all of your movies,” (Yuuri made a choked sound), “some of them – several times.” She grinned. “A few are my go-to movies when I’m having a bad day.”

Victor could feel the disbelief Yuuri radiated at those words. That his idol could ever have a bad day was unthinkable! “Thank you,” Victor said and planted a gentle kiss on Yuuri’s shoulder. “The movies always bring back many fond memories for both of us.”

But Dita kept going. “ _Punish Me_ is my absolute favourite.” She stepped closer and lowered her voice, “It takes skill to make bondage look really sexy. I know myself that it’s not as easy as it seems.”

Yuuri was going to melt into a happy puddle and Victor wished he could be happy for him, but the conversation was starting to irritate him. He’d just gotten engaged to Yuuri, for crying out loud!

And then he saw Yuuri raise his eyes and throw him a look. Victor thought back to the posters that were now on the walls of their shared bedroom, the photos Yuuri had used as inspiration for DVD covers and every time he mentioned Dita’s name as if she were a goddess and not a human being. Guilt made him squeeze Yuuri’s hand tighter. He had Yuuri all to himself for the rest of his life and definitely for that evening, surely he could spare Yuuri’s idol a few minutes!

“Thank you,” Victor said on Yuuri’s behalf.

She gave him a long curious look and turned her attention back to Yuuri. “I heard you want to be a burlesque dancer,” she said and he gave a weak nod. “How do you feel about working with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments! I hope this silly fic entertained you as much as it entertained me!  
> Thank you so much for the suggestions and ideas! You're all wonderful and I apologize if I couldn't work any specific idea you had into the fic... But maybe next time?
> 
> And because I’m very curious, I made a poll where you can vote for your favourite kink, I mean favourite porn movie. You can vote [here](https://goo.gl/forms/QJAQzH8EVXk1iuYl2). I don’t know what I’ll do with the result. Maybe there will be another fic. Maybe not. Who knows?
> 
> With this detour out of the way, hopefully I’ll get back to New Year’s Phone Call now.


	12. Outtake 1 – Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise return of Pinning and Pining! I woke up early this morning with the entire plot of this chapter in my head and I realized then that if I don’t write it down, then I won’t be able to sleep. I might have more of these outtakes, I don’t know. Maybe if people care enough I can come back from time to time with more of these? (all my WIPs are currently screaming at me haha) I hope it’s okay to add them on at the end like this, they’re set earlier in the story and I apologize if this confuses anyone.  
> This one is set after Yuuri and Victor confess to each other, but before they leave their jobs.

The new movie came with an extra CD, as Chris discovered when he met up with Victor one Saturday morning and his friend brought him a copy.

Chris looked at the title of the movie and his eyebrows rose. “Something tells me I really want to hear the story of how you filmed _this one_.”

The bartender came over to their table, bringing their drinks and Chris placed one hand very carefully over the DVDs to cover them from view.

Victor took his tea and stirred it as if he was about to tell Chris something serious, as if they were two friends about to talk about mundane, every day things and not about Victor’s latest adventures on the set of a porn movie. He threw a careful glance around the café, but it was still too early in the morning and so they were the only ones apart from a man in a suit who sat on the other side of the café and typed away like mad on his laptop. The radio droned on in the background.

“We…” Victor began as if testing his voice and then spoke even quieter, “we spent a whole week trying to get my orgasms to sound right for this one.”

Chris raised his coffee cup and took a sip. “Really?” he asked once he set it back down again. “Was there something wrong with how you usually sound?”

“Well… no, but…” Victor took another sip of his tea and glanced around the café. It would’ve been better if it had been full and loud, he decided. The noise could’ve drowned out his story if he got carried away and got too loud, but now he was really self-conscious of every word he used. “They wanted to… I mean, the plot was that we’re singers and so I needed to sound more musical.”

“So they got you two to keep having sex until you got it just right?”

“Well, not exactly…” Victor wondered if this was a good or bad thing. “They got Yuuri to feel me up, put a big microphone in front of me and told me to breathe into it.”

 

_“Just breathe, Victor. Don’t worry about anything else,” Celestino said._

_Victor nodded._

_Still, they got him to strip for this and he suspected that they’d be recording every minute just in case they caught something they could put in the bonus features._

_Celestino sat down in a chair as the rest of the crew gathered around, ready to jump to action as soon the director gave the word. Georgi was already taking notes on his clipboard, although god only knew what he could be writing down._

_Yuuri stepped up beside Victor. He was fully dressed, but – again probably because of the bonus features – he was in black leather from the neck down._

_Victor swallowed. Right. Breathing._

_Yuuri pressed up behind him, put two gloved hands over Victor’s nipples and whispered, “Are you ready?” into Victor’s ear._

_Instead of a response, Victor gave a soft gasp._

_Yuuri’s thumbs traced out circles over his nipples and then one hand slid down, taking its time._

_Victor closed his eyes and breathed. In. Out. In. Out._

_Yuuri’s hand got all the way down, but instead of squeezing he trailed a finger down Victor’s dick._

_Victor gasped louder. And went on gasping._

_He could feel his body heat up under Yuuri’s touch and wondered how long he’d be able to take this before he turned around and did something foolish._

Breathe.

_They weren’t happy with how his orgasms sounded, or, rather, they’d been happy until now, but they needed something else this time, something different, which meant that he had to change how he sounded, or he and Yuuri would be stuck doing this for a long time._

_He tried to sound a little higher-pitched, a little gentler, wondering what exactly they were looking for._

_It had taken four days to settle on the sound they wanted and then they spent a whole day making sure Victor would keep sounding like that._

_By the end of it Victor suspected he wouldn’t sound like his old self ever again, but he’d seen the excited gleam in Yuuri’s eye and decided that he didn’t care._

Chris chuckled. “What about Yuuri? Did he have to change how he sounded too?”

“No. The idea was that – in this movie – he’s a musician and I’m a sex worker. He visited lots of sex workers until he found one who sounded right.”

“Sounded right,” Chris repeated with a giggle.

“For his music,” Victor clarified, but Chris went on laughing. “This musician has this vision that you could record music with…” He struggled for the best word to describe what he meant.

“…with orgasms,” Chris finished for him.

He didn’t really argue with that. Calling it breathing was an understatement. “…with orgasms,” Victor repeated with a nod and sipped his tea.

“So, then, you… what? Had sex and sang?” Chris asked, as always trying to get all the details right away. He took all the fun out of telling a story.

“It’s all in the movie,” Victor nodded at the DVDs on the table. “I don’t really have a lot to add to that.”

“But still,” Chris prompted. He stared down at the cover and grinned. “Call me impatient, if you like, but I’d love to hear more. Maybe a little sneak preview of what to expect?”

Victor chuckled. Of course.

 

_This time Eros and Psyche spent most of their time at a recording studio. Victor was surprised the filming company had actually rented out a recording studio instead of building a set like they’d done for so many other movies._

_The personnel at this studio had turned out to be their fans and Victor and Yuuri handed out a few autographs while the crew set up the cameras._

_“Can I just say – I’m a really big fan!” one of the men from the recording studio said, putting one hand over his heart. “I have every movie you two starred in!”_

_Victor smiled and thanked him. Sometimes he wondered if he should be feeling flattered or not. He was just glad they hadn’t asked for them to autograph their bodies. He’d already done that twice and, unlike Yuuri, still couldn’t get used to the idea._

_“To actually get to_ see _you in the flesh and recording a movie too! It’s amazing!” one of the other men said. “My girlfriend will never believe me when I tell her!”_

It’s really not that amazing, _Victor thought,_ not when things go badly.

_They did a few trial shots, just standing around naked in the recording booth while the crew moved cameras around and recorded them from different angles. Their photographers used the chance to snap a bunch of pictures to use for the promotion and the cover._

_“Alright! We’re ready!” Celestino called._

_Victor saw the recording studio staff take their spots in front of the equipment (Celestino had vetoed the idea of using actors in their place) and wondered if he’d be able to act with them right there. He’d gotten used to movies where it was just him and Yuuri in front of the cameras, but more distracting than that was the knowledge that these weren’t actors, but rather spectators who would be watching every second with interest._

_He turned his head and watched Yuuri give him a little smile._

_“Ready?” Yuuri whispered._

_“Yep.” What would they do if he said he wasn’t ready?_

_This time the instructions were simple. They’d been given a song to sing. Yuuri had to feel Victor up, making it look as suggestive as possible and then, once the song was done, they’d go and have sex._

_Eros and Psyche were two people who thought that clothes only got in the way of things, so they got to stand in the studio absolutely naked this time._

_Victor was starting to freeze._

_Yuuri slid a hand over his arm._

_“Let’s begin recording, shall we?” someone’s voice called out, but Victor barely registered it._

_Yuuri stepped over to his microphone and sang._

_The song was in French and Yuuri had an amazing voice. That plus Victor’s weakness for French meant that just Yuuri’s singing was enough to get Victor going. Still he forced himself to focus and sing his parts as best as he could while he mentally cursed himself for not sounding half as good as Yuuri._

_They had to get through the whole thing and only at the end were they allowed to get carried away._

_“Je t’aime,” Victor breathed out. “Oui, Je t’aime!”_ I love you. Yes! I love you!

 _“Moi – non plus,” Yuuri responded, his eye meeting Victor’s._ Me – not anymore.

_“Stop!” Celestino barked._

_Everyone froze as the music played on in the background._

_Celestino barged into the recording booth and called someone in with him, as always completely ignoring the fact that there were two naked men standing in front of him. “Can we replace this microphone with one on a long stand?”_

_“We don’t really use those,” the person protested and Victor recognized the ecstatic fan from before._

_“That doesn’t matter. We need one for each of them. I need both of you,” here Celestino looked at Yuuri and Victor, “to slide your hands over something and I think the stand will be the best thing. Get me two!”_

_Victor watched them run around and rearrange things._

_They were told to keep their eyes on each other the whole time._

_“I want you to build up tension in here,” Celestino said as one of the assistants made frantic calls, trying to find someone who had the stands the director wanted. “I want the tension in here to be as tense as possible, got it?”_

_They nodded._

_He laughed. “Well, I don’t have to teach you: you know how to do that already.”_

_Victor and Yuuri exchanged a look and Victor thought guiltily of all those months he’d spent unable to confess to Yuuri._

_It took six different takes before they finally got through to the end of the song._

_“Je me retiens,” Yuuri sang, his eyes locked on Victor._ I hold myself back.

 _“Non,” Victor breathed out impatiently, “maintenant viens!”_ No, come now!

_Yuuri walked over to him, moving slowly. He stopped right next to Victor and Victor closed his eyes and breathed. They’d been under strict instructions to not cover each other up yet._

_One of Yuuri’s fingers slipped between Victor’s buttocks and went up slowly, sliding against Victor’s skin._

_Victor gasped, his own hands trailing down over the microphone stand. He breathed slowly. In. Out. In. Out. Yuuri’s finger moved with the rhythm of Victor’s breathing. His eyes remained closed and he let himself imagine Yuuri was on top of him in that moment._

_He could feel his whole body react._

_In._

_Yuuri’s finger pulled out of him._

_Out._

_Victor’s hands slid up over the stand._

_In._

_Yuuri’s whole hand slipped in._

_Out!_

_Yuuri’s thigh was pressing gently against his now._

_In._

_Was that enough? Did they need more? He could feel sweat trickling slowly down his back._

_Out!_

_Yuuri’s fingers were inside him. No, not fingers, he told himself, not_ fingers _._

_In… Out!_

_“Okay! We’re good!”_

_Yuuri pulled his hand out. “Time for a 15 minute sex break,” he said, continuing to act the part of Eros, the eccentric music artist._

_Victor opened his eyes slowly and gave Yuuri a half-lidded look._

_“Make that_ thirty _minutes,” Yuuri said, raising Victor’s hand to his lips._

_They walked over to a little bedroom that had been set up just for them. Victor felt ready to fall over. Yuuri held him upright and then lay him down onto his back._

_Victor shuddered under Yuuri’s stare. His eyes took all of Victor in, hungrily, going from his mouth and down to his dick, lingering there and then going back up again._

_This had all been scripted too, of course. Victor did his best to tell himself to be patient for a little bit longer._

Now! _his whole body screamed._ I need Yuuri now!

_He gave Yuuri a coy look. “Can’t decide where to start?”_

_In response Yuuri took both of Victor’s hands, pinning them down on the bed on either side of him and caught Victor’s mouth in a hungry kiss. He pushed his lower body against Victor’s. Yuuri was feeling as impatient as he was. But they had to keep following the script._

_They kissed long and deep until finally Yuuri moved away and sat up._

_Now it was Victor’s turn to let his eyes trail down over Yuuri’s body and linger between his hips. “Don’t torture yourself,” he said and then made a gesture taking his whole torso in, “take me.”_

_Yuuri trailed a finger over Victor’s dick. “I want to hear you gasp my name in that beautiful voice of yours, Psyche.”_

_“Anything for you, dear… Eros,” he breathed out. After a few slips, Yuuri had gotten into the habit of repeating Victor’s porn star name just to remind him to avoid mentioning their real ones._

_Finally Yuuri lowered his head between Victor’s legs, his fingers sliding gently over Victor’s hips._

_“Maintenant, viens…” Victor whispered and breathed as Yuuri took him._

_His hands trailed down over the bedsheets as he breathed loudly and finally they tangled themselves in Yuuri’s hair. “Eros… My dear… Eros!”_

_Yuuri released him and sat up. “I wonder how you’ll sound with me inside you. Will you sound different, do you think?”_

_Victor was still gasping for breath, but he managed another coy look as he issued his challenge, “Why guess? Why not find out for yourself? I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Why indeed?” Yuuri whispered. He stared at Victor thoughtfully for several minutes, before getting up and fetching a bottle off the bedside table._

_This time they wanted Victor to stay on his back for the whole scene, so Yuuri slipped his hands under and into him and then covered himself in lube, getting the liquid everywhere._

_Still Victor breathed hard. For some reason, it was suddenly impossible to stop._

_Yuuri reached over him and trailed a wet finger over the middle of Victor’s chest and down to his stomach._

_“Eros…” he breathed out as loudly and as hotly as he could._

_“Again.”_

_“Eros…” he dragged the name out and watched Yuuri’s face._

_Yuuri breathed in slowly. He put his sticky fingers in his mouth, pulled them out again and slid them over Victor’s chest a second time._

_“Are you teasing me, Eros?” Victor whispered. “Or are you shy?”_

_“Teasing,” Yuuri whispered. “You sound amazing when you’re desperate. Maybe I should keep you wanting. Maybe we should go record the next song with you sounding like that.”_

_Victor pulled his feet in, raising his knees and spreading his legs apart. “You’re going to leave me wanting?” he teased, raising one eyebrow. “Really?”_

_“Will you sound as good when I take you?” Yuuri asked again, hands on Victor’s thighs now, spreading Victor’s legs a little more and not moving so the cameras could get a good shot._

_“Eros…” Victor whispered, trailing a finger down Yuuri’s nose. “Don’t play with me. I can see the way you’re watching me. If you don’t take me now, you’ll take me on the floor of the recording studio.” He pouted playfully. “And it’s not comfortable there.”_

_“It’s not,” Yuuri agreed, shifting closer._

_“And the expensive sound equipment could break if we bump into it,” Victor added._

_“It could,” Yuuri agreed._

_Almost there! So close! He forced himself to forget how close Yuuri was, or how dangerous the glint in his eyes was._

_“And…” Victor breathed out, getting all excited again, despite himself._

_“And?”_

_“And the recording equipment… will break…” he gasped for breath even though Yuuri was still not doing him, “…from my loud screaming…”_

_That decided it. Yuuri slid forward and pushed._

_Victor threw his head back. “Eros!”_

_“Louder!” Yuuri urged, pushing again._

_“Eros!”_

“Turns out we did actually get really loud,” Victor concluded his story. “Not that we broke anything, but that was the loudest we’ve been in any of the movies made so far.”

Chris looked impressed. He gave the DVD a look that suggested that he really couldn’t wait to watch it now.

“When we finished and could finally find the will to pull apart we discovered that the staff from the studio watched the whole thing from the doorway, but they didn’t get into the shot, so no one cared,” Victor added, finishing his tea. Not when they managed to record exactly the kind of orgasms they were going for.

“I’d love to watch you two in person!” Chris exclaimed, just as Victor’s imagination played out what Celestino would’ve done to anyone who’d been suicidal enough to ruin those shots.

“Really?” Victor looked at Chris. “I don’t think it’s as fun as watching one of the movies when they get all the right angles and you get this great close up of Yuuri’s ass and his dick…”

“And yours too,” Chris added softly.

Victor fiddled with the spoon in his empty teacup. “Besides, sometimes they manage to make it look so good I can’t help thinking I didn’t feel half as good when I was _actually_ there.” He chuckled. “And I usually feel really good being there.”

“Of course you do!” Chris laughed.

“Plus, I’ve seen Celestino go off on crew members who screwed up the cameras or accidentally got into the shot and ruined it. You don’t want to be there, trust me.”

He could hear Celestino go off even now. _“That was a perfect orgasm! What the hell are you doing in the shot? Are you the one having sex? Are you Yuuri or Victor? No! So get out of the damn way!”_

Chris opened the box and studied its contents. “Is this… a CD with your music album?”

“Technically, but half the songs are more orgasms than singing, so…” Victor shrugged.

Not that anyone minded. As soon as Yuuri had gotten his hands on a complete recording he’d come over to Victor’s apartment, asking Victor to have sex with him to it. They’d already done it twice. Victor sounded like his usual self in the bedroom, creating the illusion that there were at least three different people in the room all having sex at the same time. Yuuri had gotten all excited by that idea.

_“An actual threesome! Imagine that! With two of you or two of me!”_

Victor rose from his seat and went to order an iced drink, leaving Chris to contemplate his story and the cover of the new movie.

“You know…” Chris began once Victor returned with his new drink, “I don’t think you’re supposed to hold a microphone like that. Weren’t the recording studio staff angry with you for what you did to their equipment?”

“I think it’s going to be their prized possession now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by ["Je t'aime... moi non plus" by Serge Gainsbourg and Jane Birkin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3Fa4lOQfbA) and it's also the song that Yuuri and Victor sing (warning: you might want to listen to it through headphones, because it sounds just as I described).


	13. Chapter 13: Outtake 2 – Mouth

They skipped one week because they’d both been too busy over the weekend and when they next met it wasn’t just for coffee, but for lunch.

Victor arrived first. He claimed a table for them near the entrance and fiddled with the menu. He should’ve talked Yuuri into coming with him, but the man had insisted that he had something to take care of that Victor didn’t need to spend all his time with Yuuri. He was free to meet up with his friend whenever he liked.

“Sorry I’m late!” Victor raised his eyes and watched Chris sit down across from him.

“It’s okay. I just go here,” Victor reassured him.

“Are you alright? You seemed ready to cry when I showed up.”

“I wanted to get Yuuri to come with me today,” Victor admitted, “but he wanted to get stuff done in his apartment.”

Chris made a sad face. “You should be more convincing next time! You know how much I love your stories! I’d be even happier with both points of view!”

A waiter came up to them and they remembered about the menus in front of them.

“Take your time,” the man said. “I’ll come back.”

Victor wanted to argue, but as his eye slipped down the menu he realized he needed some time to think.

“Sorry I couldn’t see you last weekend,” Chris said as he flipped to the next page of the menu. “Everything okay between you and Yuuri?”

“Yeah.” More than okay, but he was sure Chris could see that in his face.

“Any big news? You two moved in together yet?”

“Not yet.” He knew Chris was getting all of the important questions out of the way first so he could get to what he really wanted to hear.

“Alright, then tell me how last week went and then tell me about this week.”

“Let’s order first,” Victor insisted. “I’m starving.”

“Sure. Where did that waiter go?” Chris looked around. “Ah! There he is! Kinda cute, isn’t he?”

Victor stared.

“Don’t look!” Chris suddenly exclaimed.

“Huh? Why?”

“Because you’ve already got Yuuri, of course!” Chris winked to show that he was kidding.

The waiter returned and they made their orders as seriously as possible.

“So… last week?” Chris prompted gently.

“I spent all of last week in meetings,” Victor complained, reclining in his chair.

“What does a porn actor need meetings for? And so many too! No, wait!” Chris leaned forward in his chair. “Don’t tell me it’s a euphemism I don’t know. I must be getting old!”

Victor laughed. “No, no. That’s what I meant – stupid meetings.”

“So no sex all week? Oh wait, I forgot – you had the nights to yourselves. That must count for something!”

Victor laughed. “Well, these _were_ meetings with porn actors in them…”

The waiter returned with some bread for the table and they let him walk away before returning to their conversation.

“Aha!” Chris exclaimed. “So… I want to hear about them? What crazy stuff did you talk about? Don’t tell me you found a new way to have sex!”

Victor laughed and reached for the breadbasket. He took a slice and buttered it as he spoke. Chris watched him, as if the sight was very fascinating.

“Well, it started out a little dull, I admit. Then they…”

 

_They brought a small bed in and Georgi asked Yuuri and Victor to strip and lie down on it._

_“One of you lean over the other. It doesn’t matter who is on top,” he said, waving it aside like it was mere detail._

_Yuuri lowered himself onto his back and Victor leaned over him._

_“The question we need to keep asking ourselves,” Georgi began, abandoning his slideshow and standing over the two actors, “is – are we getting the best camera angles?”_

_Victor stared at Yuuri, his hands resting on the bed on either side of him as Yuuri draped an arm over Victor’s shoulder._

_“We got these new small cameras,” Georgi said, holding one up even though it was too small for most of the room to see. “We were thinking of having the actors wear them around their necks.”_

_“We can try it…” Celestino said, a thoughtful gleam in his eye._

_Georgi put a necklace over Victor’s head. “Now…” He turned a screen on to show what the small camera was filming._

_Victor and Yuuri stared, both a little amazed by this._

_“Give me a few minutes to get this all set up,” Georgi requested, shifting some equipment aside. He called the camera men over to help him set up the cameras they usually used and then connected them to a different screen that was split between three views._

_“I have here three of the usual views we use when filming and here is the live feed from the camera on Victor’s neck. Now,” he turned and looked at Victor and Yuuri, “I want you two to have sex, so we can compare the angles we get.” He saw Victor open his mouth and cut in with, “Oh! Yes! I completely forgot, sorry!” He retrieved a bottle of lube out of one of the cabinets and brought it for Victor._

_There were at least two dozen people in the room (including Celestino and Yakov) and they were all in suits, all looking very serious. This was the kind of group that enjoyed getting really technical about filming, so Victor wasn’t surprised that before he started someone called out,_

_“Mr. Nikiforov, would you be so kind as to go over several different types of sex?”_

_“That’s a good point!” Georgi agreed._

_“We’d also like a second camera around Yuuri’s neck,” someone else added._

_“I don’t think we’ll get good angles there.”_

_Victor watched in amazement as a long debate broke out before Georgi finally lost and brought out a second camera for Yuuri._

_It was very unnerving to have sex in the intense silence that followed. It was the first time he wasn’t sure he enjoyed it, but either Yuuri didn’t care or he actually liked all the tension._

_Yuuri shuddered under his touch and Victor let his hands slide slowly over his thighs as he cucked._

_Last night they’d been too tired to do anything and he was trying to make up for it now._

_“We’ll need big cameras for the hands,” a voice cut in, but he blocked it out._

Focus on Yuuri.

_He raised his head slowly and then realized his next problem – the bed was just big enough for Yuuri to fit. He picked Yuuri up as gently as he could with both hands and turned him over._

I’ll eat him first and then ride him, _he thought as Georgi pointed out triumphantly that Yuuri’s camera wasn’t giving them anything._

 _Victor slid his hands over Yuuri’s buttocks and licked his lips._ Mine, _he suddenly thought and buried his face inside Yuuri._

_“Well, Victor’s camera isn’t useful right now either,” a voice from somewhere else pointed out._

_Yuuri whimpered, but when Victor pulled away he begged for more._

_Victor planted a kiss on each butt cheek and then sat up. Now where did he put the bottle? Oh yes._

_“We could put the camera somewhere else,” someone said._

_“Where? You’re not suggesting we stick it inside one of the actors, are you?”_

_Yuuri got up on his elbows and exclaimed, “The only thing anyone is putting inside me is Victor!”_

_Only then did Victor realize that everyone had gathered around them, alternating between watching the screens and watching Yuuri and him. Still there was that cold, clinical look on their faces that was starting to really unnerve him._

_“Ride me,” Yuuri whispered and Victor covered him hastily with lube, dripping it everywhere._

_“On the subject of sticking things,” Georgi cut in, “we got several requests for filming what would essentially be instruction manuals.”_

_Victor froze a few centimeters away from Yuuri. “Instruction manuals?” he repeated._

_“Yes,” Georgi nodded. “Sort of. I guess you could argue that some of it would go to advertising.”_

_“Advertising?” He was really confused now. “For our movies?”_

_“He’s talking about sex toys,” Yuuri supplied helpfully._

_“Yes, exactly!” Georgi nodded. “Sex toys.”_

_“I don’t have time for that!” Celestino grumbled._

_“We’ll have to see what they’re offering,” Yakov cut in, his arms folded over his chest._

“Wait!” Chris interrupted. “What? You’re going to –”

“Chris!” Victor hissed, putting a hand over his friend’s. “Not so loud!”

They looked around, but no one seemed to have heard Chris’ outburst.

“You’re going to do ads for sex toys?” Chris whispered, looking like someone getting ready to burst out laughing.

“They’re still arguing about that. Apparently some companies are offering really big money for it.”

Chris chuckled. “I’ll bet they are!”

Victor couldn’t help but laugh at this too.

“What does Yuuri say about that? Actually, I bet he doesn’t care.” Chris watched Victor nod and went on, “so then what?”

“We spent most of the meeting, I mean – _I_ spent most of the rest of the meeting half lying between Yuuri’s legs as they argued about schedule and budgets,” Victor concluded.

“I don’t get what the big rush is. They can take their time, can’t they?”

Victor shrugged. “I suppose they want to make money faster.”

“The porn industry wants more, faster,” Chris summarized. “Why am I not surprised?”

Victor shook his head at the euphemism.

They went silent as the waiter returned with their food.

“So that was the first week,” Chris said as the man walked away again. “And the second?”

“They wanted to experiment a little,” Victor began. “First someone suggested we do a horror movie, but Celestino argued that the market isn’t good for that.”

“Good,” Chris nodded. “I don’t want to be terrified and aroused. Well…” he considered this, “…I take that back – scared and horny is a good combo, just no horror movie type of scared.”

“So they went for a minimalist approach. No plot at all this time,” Victor explained, “just Yuuri’s body and my mouth. I think they’re going to call it _Mouth_ , but… maybe I heard wrong.”

Chris leaned closer. “And?”

“We’ll see how it turns out, I guess?”

“No, not that!” Chris waved away impatiently. “How did the filming go?”

 

By the oddest of coincidences, Yuuri was thinking about how they’d filmed _Mouth_ in that exact moment.

He was going through his stuff at his own apartment when the memories ambushed him

 

_They told Yuuri to strip and lie down. Someone tied Yuuri’s arms to one of the bed rails._

_“Can you turn over onto your stomach, please?” the assistant asked. She was really nice and Yuuri obeyed her without asking why._

_“Is it tied on, ok? Does it hurt anywhere?” she asked._

_“No, it’s fine,” he assured her._

_“Great! Can you turn back over without hurting yourself?”_

_He turned back and smiled up at her. “It’s perfect. Thanks!”_

_She nodded and left, happy at having done her job well._

God, I hope they’re filming with the restraints too. This is really hard to repeat in the bedroom, _he thought,_ Better make the most of it now.

_Victor came in, wearing pants and a white shirt with a tie, his arms tied behind his back with a red rope. The sight alone was enough to turn Yuuri on._

_“They… uh…” Victor began, his eyes taking Yuuri in as a blush rose to his cheeks. “They don’t want my hands getting in the uh… way…”_

_“Your hands are never in the way for me,” Yuuri said and his eyes dropped to Victor’s pants._

_This was going to be fun. He hoped they’d get to do many takes._

_“Okay, we’re ready to go!” someone shouted. “Come on, everyone!”_

_Victor crawled onto the bed. Yuuri held Victor’s gaze with his eyes._

_He liked to let the tension build up before they had sex, especially for something like this – where they were only filming a sex scene and nothing else._

I want you, _Yuuri thought and projected the thought with his eyes as best as he could._ I want you so badly right now.

_“And… action!”_

_Victor leaned over him and his hair tumbled onto Yuuri’s chest, tickling his bare skin. His mouth pressed hungrily against his right nipple. Victor’s lips were wet. His tongue slipped out as Yuuri watched, unable to look away._

_Victor’s mouth moved over Yuuri’s skin to his other nipple._

_Yuuri breathed hard. There was no dialogue at all this time. All he had to do was breathe loudly for the microphones to record. It didn’t even matter what expression was on his face, because the cameras followed Victor’s mouth the whole time._

_Should he keep watching? Or was closing his eyes better? He closed his eyes to try it out._

_Victor’s mouth was sliding down, continuing down the middle of his chest, over his stomach, down, down…_

_It was moving slowly and he wanted to urge it to go faster, but no, he told himself, this was good too._

_Good. So good! Too good for words to do it justice!_

_His whole body was on fire and Victor’s mouth was still not down far enough. He remembered to keep his lower body still, legs slightly apart, waiting for Victor to take him._

_Waiting._

_Victor’s mouth was hungry and demanding. It wanted to try everything. No, not it – Victor. Victor was hungry and demanding, licking everything he could reach before finally catching Yuuri’s tip and working a little way up and…_

_Yuuri gasped._ Suck me hard! _He thought, but Victor was still taking it slow._

_It was so hard to breathe. Was the oxygen running out of the room? Did they turn the ac off? Were his lungs not working anymore?_

Air! I need air!

_He gasped, louder and louder, trying to grab a whole lungful of air with each gasp._

Victor! Oh god, Victor!

_He felt Victor let go and start to pull away._

No, no! No, don’t stop! Don’t you dare stop!

_“Cut! Cut! Cut!” someone screamed._

_Yuuri opened his eyes and stared down, realizing he’d caught Victor’s head with his thighs._

_“Yuuri…” Victor whispered._

_“Sorry!” He spread his legs apart again._

_The director came over to them. “Sorry, Yuuri, I thought my instructions were clear – keep your legs lowered and still the whole time.”_

_“Not in the way of the cameras, I know, sorry,” he apologized._

_“It’s not the cameras,” Celestino corrected him. “It’s just not in the script this time for you to move your legs.”_

_“Oh, yes. Sorry again.”_

_Victor’s face was all red as he stared at Yuuri._

_“Sorry for messing up,” Yuuri whispered again._

_“Don’t apologize,” Victor whispered back. “That felt really good! I want to try that at home sometime – you squeezing my head with your thighs.”_

_“As you suck me?” Yuuri asked, letting his imagination play the whole scenario out in his head. “And you have to grip me tight with your hands to make it even better!”_

_“I’ll make good use of my hands, I promise!”_

_“I didn’t hurt you?” Yuuri wanted to reach out and pull his fingers through Victor’s hair, but his hands were still tied up._

_“No, no!” He turned his head and planted a kiss on each thigh. “It was good,” he whispered, sliding his nose over Yuuri’s skin._

_Yuuri giggled. “I think I’ll have you all tied up again.”_

_“This is good, isn’t it?”_

_“Let’s keep going!” Celestino called out. “On second thought, let’s go from the top. Come on, everyone!”_

_They started again. This time Yuuri kept his legs lowered, forcing them to stay still._

_After sucking Yuuri Victor let his mouth slide over the inside of Yuuri’s thighs all the way down to his knee, then back up again, coming tantalizingly close to the spot between Yuuri’s legs, before sliding away again._

_Yuuri turned over as carefully as he could._

_Victor’s mouth was still on Yuuri’s inner thigh, sucking gently at the skin. They didn’t usually do this kind of thing, but Victor got different instructions this time. His mouth released one thigh and switched to the other._

_Yuuri felt teeth sinking into his skin and gasped._

_Victor let go and moved a little further in. He slipped in slowly until probably his whole face was buried._

_Yuuri whimpered weakly._

_“Cut! Cut!” Celestino yelled._

_Again Yuuri apologized for his mistake. Yes, it did say to only breathe in the script. Yes, of course he’d read it._

_He breathed loudly as Victor ate him out a second time._

Just stay still and breathe, _he told himself. He shuddered under Victor’s touch, but that was allowed._

_Victor pulled away and still he wasn’t done. He slipped his tongue in between Yuuri’s buttocks and licked upwards slowly._

Breathe.

 _There was a lot Victor could still do with his mouth and Yuuri had to let him do all of it. He opened up under Victor’s licking, shuddering more every minute._ I need you to ride me! _he thought desperately._ Your tongue is not enough!

_Victor was doing his best and Yuuri mentally cursed himself for being so demanding._

_He felt Victor’s tongue pull out of him slowly and heard Celestino yell, “Cut!” and then call the assistants over to go through what they’d recorded. It was over. They were done._

_“Victor!” Yuuri hissed before Victor could leave to take a shower. “Get someone to take your pants off! Quick!”_

_He listened to Victor call an assistant over. “Can you take my pants and underwear off, please?” he asked. “I… don’t need my hands untied… oh damn! I forgot about lube! Never mind, can you untie my arms instead and when I call you back can you tie them back again? Thanks!”_

_It was probably a very odd request, made odder still by the innocent tone with which Victor had delivered it, but what could anyone say? They were porn actors – this kind of thing was their job!_

_Yuuri just hoped they’d think to record everything that followed. Whether it made it to the bonus features or not, Yuuri could always get his hand on a copy of everything they’d caught on cameras afterwards._

_Climbing over Yuuri must’ve been tricky with arms tied behind his back and lube everywhere. Victor slipped once and his face fell right onto Yuuri’s buttocks._

_“You want to have another taste?” Yuuri joked as his whole body screamed “come on!”_

_Victor laughed and rose. He slipped again, but this time his face slipped over Yuuri’s shoulder and slid against Yuuri’s neck._

_Yuuri’s whole body shook as if he’d been struck by electricity._

_“Sorry,” Victor whispered hotly into Yuuri’s ear. He shifted forward. He had to hold Yuuri in place with his thighs. Yuuri could feel the man’s knees digging into the bed and breathed in, all anticipation._

_Victor pushed his way in gently. Yuuri moved back against him. They went slow. Slow felt really good. Victor let the rhythm of Yuuri’s breathing dictate his own speed and Yuuri kept it as steady as he could._

_In. Out. In. Out._

_Afterwards he did get a copy (someone had been smart enough to turn a camera on just in time) and he saw how sweaty Victor looked, his shirt all wet and sticking to his skin, his tie flipped around to the back and his hair all dishevelled, but all Yuuri cared for in that moment was that Victor didn’t stop._

_Later they found out they’d gone for 35 minutes straight and only stopped because Celestino returned with the announcement that the recording was no good and that they had to shower, take a lunch break and shoot the whole thing all over again._

_They got so picky over the details that the actors spent five days doing it over and over again until they got something the director was happy with._

_At night they were too exhausted to try anything._

Yuuri rushed into his bathroom and climbed into the bathtub. He turned the tap and stood under a cold stream of water. Just the memory of Victor’s mouth moving over him was too much to bear.

He stared down at his feet as the water trickled down his skin.

 _I love you,_ Yuuri thought. _Not just for how much you turn me on, but for how kind you are to me afterwards._

He thought of the tender evening walks together and how Victor cooked for the both of them afterwards as Yuuri sat in the kitchen and watched.

 

_Victor turned away from the stove, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a big grin on his face. “Almost done. Sorry for the long wait.”_

_“I could wait like this forever,” Yuuri told him._

Yuuri put a hand over his heart. _I feel like I’ve been waiting for you forever. But it was worth the long wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is my way of saying Happy New Years! Thank you for all your support this year! Here’s to another year of fics!
> 
> I’m admit I'm also curious if anyone is actually reading this on New Years Eve...


End file.
